Inuyasha's Kin and the Son of Darkness
by Digidynasty
Summary: (Complete) Sequel to (To Protect the One I Love) Takes place right after with Naraku's son, Yamatsu hunting down Inuyasha's family:his mate and children. Can Kagome and Inuyasha be able to protect thier children from harm forever?
1. Light Beginning of a Far Darker Future

Inuyasha's Kin and the Son of Darkness 

Author's Notes: Well this one came out faster than I expected, and I pledge right now that I will still keep true to the characters (even though I think I was a little OOC in the past paragraph of "To Protect the One I Love" but since you all out there didn't seem to notice, who's to complain?  Now on with the story!

The Light Beginning of a Far Darker Future 

            The little kitsune cub moved his ear next to the woman's stomach and listened carefully.

            _Boom._

_            Ba-doom. _(A/N: Don't laugh these are my sound effects!)

            "I can hear it!"  He exclaimed with a smile.  Looking up at the woman, he pointed to her womb.  "I can hear it moving Kagome!"

            The miko giggled.  "Let's call it a "he" from now on, even _if_ we don't know for sure."

            "Why?  It could be a "she"."  Inuyasha, hanyou extraordinaire, commented as he entered the hut to sit next to his mate.

            "Oh, come on, Inuyasha.  You want a boy so you can teach him to fight and hunt, just like you."  Kagome tried not to laugh as the dog demon nuzzled her neck and took a deep inhale of her unique and pleasant scent.

            "Not true.  I'll love it either way."  He replied.

            Shippo crossed his arms and said under his breath.  "Well we all know _that's_ a lie."

            "What'd you say, pipsqueak!?"  Inuyasha pounced on Shippo and gave his head a noogie.

            "Ahh!  Somebody save me!"

            Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the two.

            Just then, Kaede came in with an empty pale.  Immediately both boys stopped wrestling and turn to look at the aged miko.  "Would either of you children care to fetch some water from the well for me?"

            Kagome raised a hand.  "I'll go!"

            "No."  Inuyasha stood up, having the kitsune by the tail, and dropped him on the floor with a thump.  "I'll go."

            "But Inuyasha…" She protested.

            Coming up to her, he put a hand on her shoulder.  "I won't risk you or the little one."

            "But I can handle it!"

            "No."

            "Osuwa…" She was cut off by an intense kiss to the lips.  The effect was immediate and Kagome closed her eyes in bliss.

Pulling away, Inuyasha smiled at a job well done and took the pail before leaving.

            Finally recovering, Kagome looked around and pouted.  "Darn it, I hate when he does that!"

            From Inuyasha Forest a group of lizard youkai and their leader – a human looking youkai, stood overlooking the small village below.  The youkai were more humanoid in the face than most except for their yellowish bulging eyes and dark green skin.  On their fingers they had gecko-like suckers and strong crocodile tails swaying behind them.

            These creatures hissed amongst themselves restlessly as their leader stood still.

            This man had small devilish red eyes and short black hair.  He was clad in black and red armor and had a large no-dachi – or great sword – attached to his back.  "Silence."  He spoke to the youkai.  "Be patient and wait until I begin battle with the mutt.  Then go and capture his mate."

            "You know, you really should take it easy, child, with only a couple days left."  Kaede stirred her water mixture.  Off to the side, Shippo was helping by tearing up various herbs and adding them to the pot.

            "I know, but it's not like I can't walk by myself or anything."  Kagome sighed and leaned back.  She unconsciously started rubbing her stomach softly as she began to hum a lullaby she remembered her mother humming for her all those years ago.

            The soothing sound reached napping Inuyasha's ears and he smiled to himself.  But while she was humming, another sound reached his ears too.  It was Sango and Miroku and what they were talking about wasn't good news.  Casually, Inuyasha stood up and instinctively put a clawed hand on the hilt of his precious Tetsusaiga.  His ears strained to hear their words.

            "Inuyasha?"  Kagome heard him get up and knew that look.  "What is it?"

            "Nothing, I'm just going to go for a walk."  He eyed Shippo and the fox youkai nodded before heading out after him.

            Kagome grabbed her bow and quiver.  "I'll go too."

            "No, you stay here."  He said.  On his way out, another woman of the village came in with her baby on her back. 

            "Ano, is Kagome-sama here?" 

            "Yes, please come in."  Kagome said.  Reluctantly she knew she would have to stay.  Ever since she and Inuyasha had made the village their home, she had taken up some of Kaede's responsibilities in the village as head miko and since she had made sure to bring all of her medicine with her from home, she was able to cure a few things that otherwise would be incurable.

            Inuyasha moved the flap aside as he and Shippo greeted the couple as they came by.  Strangely, Sango was clad in her armor with hiraikotsu on her back.  Kirara was standing besides her mistress in her full form.  "What's happening?"

            Moving a little ways away from the hut so Kagome couldn't hear their conversation, the taijiya began.  "There's a powerful jyaki that's taken residence in the forest for the past few hours, but when Miroku and myself went to check it out, we found nothing."

            "We fear they may be hiding behind a barrier."  The monk followed up.

            Inuyasha narrowed his piercing golden eyes.  "Sounds like our guy might be making his move."  Even since their previous enemy, Subaru, had mentioned 'Naraku's one and only true son', Inuyasha had been very careful in keeping a close eye on Kagome at all times. 

            Suddenly Inuyasha heard whistling coming and dodged his head an inch to the side, narrowly missing the ninja star aimed at his head.  It landed quietly on the doorframe of the Kaede's hut.

            Spinning around, the five saw the youkai standing on another of the hut's roof.

            "Shippo!"  Inuyasha barked.

            The kitsune cub nodded.  "Right."  Without being told, he retreated back into the hut to guard Kagome.

            "So who the hell are you?"  Inuyasha questioned, having yet to draw his sword.  With the youkai so close to the other humans of the village, he didn't want to be rash and risk injuring any of them.

            "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to let you fools in on my little secret."  He said.  "I'm sure you remember your nemesis, Naraku?  I am his second generation."

            Inuyasha ground his teeth and growled deep in his throat.  "His son!?  But how?  And with who?"

            Laughing the man replied, "You don't think Kagura's only purpose was to irritate you guys do you?  No, she proved useful for a greater – higher purpose: me."

            This made everyone gasp.

            "Of course, she herself has no memory of such an occurrence since he still had control of her heart at the time.  He raised me in secret until his…untimely demise.  I am Yamatsu!"

            "Well, I've heard enough."  Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath and it transformed into the great dog fang.  "Leave now and I'll let you live.  I don't have a score to settle with you – so don't make me change my mind."

            "For the death of my father," Yamatsu pulled the great sword from his back,  "I _do_ have a score to settle!  Attack!"  From behind him, dozens of lizard men bombarded Sango and Miroku, while Inuyasha rushed to face off with Yamatsu.  _Come to me you mutt.  But the time you find out my real purpose, it will be too late!_

Inside the hut, Shippo gathered the women and pushed them into the back room.  "We've got trouble, so you guys better stay here!"

            "Trouble?  From who?"  Kagome questioned.  There were footsteps on the roof and everyone tensed up.  Kaede still held the woman's baby close and kept her eyes open for any sign of the intruders.

            From up top, three landed in front of the back door and hissed at their prey.  Shippo thought quick and erected a foxfire shield around everyone.

            "Take this!"  Kagome fired one of her powerful purity arrows at the youkai.  It struck the middle one and he vaporized.  One of the side ones spit something out of his mouth and it splattered on Shippo's shield.

            "Ewww!?  What is that!?"  Whatever it was, it was slowly eating through the cub's little shield.  "Get it off!  Get it off!  Get it off!"

            The second youkai began spitting and together a hole formed in his shield that grew bigger and bigger.

            Kagome fired another arrow but the lizard men dodged to the side of the doorway.  Counterattacking, they spit more of their acidic saliva and one hit Kagome's hand.  She cried out and dropped her bow, clutching her hand in pain.

            Shippo narrowed his eyes and launched himself at his adversaries. (A/N: Go Shippo!)

            Outside, Sango jumped high into the air.  "Hiraikotsu!"  Her powerful boomerang cut three lizard men in half.  Kirara swiped with her paw and batted another aside.  "That makes twelve for us!"

            Miroku threw four ward papers and they landed on the foreheads of his enemies.  They busted into green flame and disappeared.  Turning with a wink and a smile, he said, "Twenty-one!"

            Inuyasha, on the other hand, was crossing swords with Yamatsu and they were presently at a stand off, each blocking and trying to press the attack at the same time.  "What are you doing here?  And why now?"  The hanyou demanded.

            "For the revenge of my father.  Isn't it obvious?"  Yamatsu commented, his voice not strained in the slightest.

            "No, in fact, I don't think that's why you're – here – at – ALL!"  Pushing with the final effort, Inuyasha shoved his enemy back and tried to kick his midsection, but Yamatsu was too fast. 

            He back flipped out of the way and smirked.  _Maybe this mutt isn't as stupid as I thought._

            "Naraku wasn't one for revenge.  He was always out to better himself by using others.  So what are_ you_ getting out of this, _son_ of Naraku?"

            "Kitsune top!"  Shippo fired his top at the last lizard man and he was grounded into the dirt until he disappeared in a puff of foul smelling green smoke.

            "Enough!"

            Spinning around, everyone saw another lizard man holding the woman that had come earlier from behind.  "Any one of you moves and I'll bite her.  Just a drop of my poison will be enough to kill her."

            "Let her go."  Kagome demanded.

            "Agree to come with usssss, miko, and ssshe will be freed." He flicked out his tongue, making the woman scream in fear.

            "Fine, but let her go!"  Kagome shouted.  Suddenly from behind her, two more lizard men dropped down from the roof and grabbed each of her arms.

            "Kagome!"  Shippo made a move forward.

            "Stop, Shippo!"  She said.  Eyeing the cub, she told him, "Everything will be fine.  Don't worry."

            As the miko was pulled backwards away from everyone, the lizard man holding the woman threw her down and ran out the front.  When he was clear of the hut, he saw his master – locked eyes – and nodded before running into the forest.

            "I'm afraid this has been enough for today, _hanyou_."  Yamatsu sheathed his sword.  "Until we meet again!"  He turned and followed what was left of his force into the forest.

            Inuyasha gasped and took a step to follow when Shippo's shout drew his attention.

            "Kagome!  They have Kagome!" 

            "Kuso!"  Inuyasha turned back and ran off into the forest.

            As the two lizard men harshly pushed Kagome deeper into Inuyasha Forest, she growled and slapped their hands away when they tried again.  "I'm sorry, but if you don't start treating me nicer, your boss is going to have your heads!"

            Her words made the youkai look at each other in confusion.

            Crossing her arms she continued smugly. "I _happen_ to have been kidnapped on quite a few occasions and I know for a fact that whoever leads you wants me alive rather than dead," She glared at them as she slammed her fists on her hips.  "So BACK OFF!"

            "Well, if you've already been through this before, that saves time for us."  Yamatsu came into view and smiled.  "Kagome I presume?"

            "Well DUH!  Otherwise you wouldn't have gone through all this trouble now would you?"  She rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed.  After so many years of knowing Inuyasha and traveling to Feudal Japan, she was sick and tired of always being kidnapped! 

            "Very true, and if I'm correct, the fruits of our labor will be well worth it."  He reached a hand forward, making the miko tense up, and slowly touched her stomach.

            Instantly, Kagome slashed with her arm and put a deep gash in the youkai's arm before jumping back.  Inuyasha had given her the small dagger to protect herself with when the time came.  She always wore it now in a special sheath on her upper arm.  "Touch me again and I can guarantee you won't be getting your hand back."  She narrowed her eyes at him, daring him to try.

            Yamatsu look at his wound and flicked the dripping black blood aside.  "Its good to see you aren't a complete moron, miko.  But if you are counting on your hanyou to save you, you're mistaken."

            "Oh?  And why's that?"  She asked.

            Yamatsu smiled.  "Because, my dear, you are within an illusion barrier.  If that mutt of a youkai comes near here, he will neither _smell_ nor_ see_ anything but the rest of this forest.  You are helpless."

            This made Kagome smirked.  "I am _never_ helpless."  Then without warning, Kagome took the blade to her injured hand.

            "Stop her!"  The youkai commanded.

            But before the lizard men could react, she pulled the blade across her skin and spilled her blood all over the forest floor.  With a flick of her wrist, she splattered her capture with it too.  "Let him ignore _that_."

            In an instant, Yamatsu's eyes shrunk in temporary madness and he savagely backhanded the miko across the face, sending her reeling to the floor.  "You bitch!"  He spit the blood that had landed in his mouth onto the floor.

            Inuyasha, who had been searching the forest frantically for any trace of his mate, sniffed the air again.  "Damn it!  I can't find any trace of her!"  He exclaimed.  Looking all around him, the forest went on forever as usual, but no sign of his miko was present.  "Come on, Kagome.  Give me a clue.  Tell me where you are."

            Suddenly, his nose caught scent of her blood and it was directly in front of him.  "But…" Then he remembered.

            _"There's a powerful jyaki that's taken residence in the forest for the past few hours, but when Miroku and myself went to check it out, we found nothing."_

_            "We fear they may be hiding behind a barrier."  _

Smirking, Inuyasha tightened his grip on his sword and it changed from steel white to hellish red.  "Well, in that case."  Jumping up he slashed at what seemed like thin air and the sight before him warped and became an entirely different clearing in the forest.  And in the middle of the clearing, he saw Kagome get backhanded by Yamatsu and fall to the ground.  "Kagome!"

            Yamatsu gritted his teeth and cursed to himself.  "We shall retreat for now."  He told his followers.  "The brats aren't even born yet, but they will be powerless until years later.  We will have another opportunity."  He turned and ran off before Inuyasha could get to him.

            "Yamatsu, you bastard!"  Inuyasha saw him leave and decided it was more important to make sure Kagome was okay.  Sheathing his sword, he knelt before his mate and stroked her bruising cheek.  "Kagome?  Are you okay?"

            She moaned, but slowly opened her eyes.  "Inuyasha.  I knew you'd come."

            He smiled in relief, "I always will."

            Later on…

            "Damn it woman!  Can't you get passed one day without hurting yourself!?"  He berated as Kaede wrapped Kagome's wounded hand.

            Sweatdropping, Kagome knew he was just worried sick about her.  "At least it's on the same hand."

            "Besides it could've been a lot worse."  Sango commented by Kagome's side.

            "And as far as I can tell the child is unharmed."  Kaede added.

            "All right!  All right!  I get it already!"  Inuyasha shouted.  Why did it seem everyone was against him these days?

            Miroku stepped forward.  "At least now, we know Naraku really _did_ have a son."

            "THAT was Naraku's _son_!?"  Kagome exclaimed.

            Inuyasha flexed his claws at the big-mouthed monk, and Miroku laughed nervously before taking a seat on the other end of the room.  Turning to Kagome, Inuyasha knelt before her.  "Don't worry.  I won't let anything happen to you."

            Smiling she nodded.  "I know."  Standing up, she looked at Shippo.  "Does my little hero want to walk me down to the hot spring?"

            The kitsune cub nodded enthusiastically and climbed up onto her shoulder.  "Let's go!" 

            Kagome patted Inuyasha on the head and said, "We'll be back in an hour."  Then she left the hut to bathe.

            Inuyasha sighed and plopped back down on the ground.  "There's only one thing he could be after."  He commented.

            Miroku nodded.  "Kagome's child."

            "Well the event is rare enough, but as its mother is a miko and its sure to inherit Inuyasha's strength, it would've been sooner or later darkness would've begun hunting down the poor soul."  Kaede said in sadness.

            "So, he wanted to steal it right when Kagome gave birth."  Sango caught on.

            Miroku looked at his wife.  "But now that his attempt has failed, he'll no doubt try again _after_ it's born."

            "INUYASHA!!"

            The dog demon was on his feet in an instant upon hearing the cub's outcry.  When he came out of the hut, followed by everyone else, his canine sight saw his mate on her knees on the floor with her head bowed.  "Kagome!"  He and the gang rushed to her side.

            "She just fell all of a sudden!"  The cub reported.

            "Kagome, what is it?"  Inuyasha asked.  She was clutching her stomach in pain.

            Through gritted teeth, the miko said.  "I-It's coming."  Another contraction.  "Oh Kami, it's coming!"

            Two hours later, Inuyasha was pacing back and forth in front of Kaede's hut along with Shippo and Miroku.  Sango was inside playing midwife under Kaede's strict supervision.  Kagome was yelling and crying and it pained Inuyasha's ears so much.  What hurt him more was the fact that he couldn't do anything about it.

            When the crying stopped and all was silent, Inuyasha's ears strained to pick up any other noise coming from the small hut.  After a few minutes, Sango came out with sweat on her brow, but a smile on her face.  "You can go in now."

            Slowly, Inuyasha crept inside and his eyes opened wide when he saw Kagome exhausted but happy.  In her arms was not one baby, but two!  "Inuyasha?" She said in a scratchy voice.  "You have twins."

            Inuyasha's face was one Kagome would never forget.  He looked once again like a lost child, entering an entirely new world.  He crept to her side and looked curiously at what he and his mate had created with their love.

            Lifting one arm, she handed him one of the small bundles.  "Meet Shiori."  The baby girl cooed and snuggled into her father's warmth.  "And Shaoran."  The baby boy was already asleep in his mother's arms.

            Inuyasha finally smiled and ran a gentle clawed hand against his daughters's cheek.  "They're so soft."

            "Well don't go using them to practice your kazu no kizu or anything like you did my trees back home, but they're all yours."  She smiled.

            Inuyasha smiled back and nuzzled his mate's nose.  "_Ours_."

Author's Notes: Well, did I go OOC? (Out of Character?) Or was everything as sweet as I had hoped?  I thought it fitting they name their daughter after the hanyou that had given them the weapon, in a sense, to defeat Naraku's barrier. (Later on the series for those of you who don't know)  As far as I know, Yamatsu doesn't mean anything but I liked the sound of it.  I made it up out of the thin air, so let's hope I haven't pissed someone off or anything with it.   Oh and for those who didn't know: _Kuso_ means "shit!" and _shikuso_ is "dammit!" 

     I hope I captured your hearts once again and check for updates weekly.  Ja ne!


	2. Replicated Evil

Inuyasha's Kin and the Son of Darkness 

Author's Notes: The kids' names are pronounced as followed.  Shaoran (sh-ow!-r-on) and Shiori (She-o-ree)

Replicated Evil 

            Kagome stirred the stew pot filled with chunks of rabbit meat and potatoes.  Inuyasha had long gotten accustomed to his love's cooking – his mouth watering with each passing minute.  It was almost as good as the ramen he missed so much.  Almost.

            Sitting back, Kagome sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow.  "Okay, it's almost ready."  Looking up she smiled.  "Could you go get them for me?"

            Snapping his vision away from the tantalizing food, he scowled.  "Why do I hafta go?"

            Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Because last time I went I found Shaoran half way up Goshinboku and it almost gave me a heart attack!   Now if you want any of this go!  Go!"

            "Feh!  Since when do I do everything around here?"  He commented before rushing out of the hut they shared on all fours.

            On the edge of the forest, one of the hanyou's children – Shaoran stood with a fierce look in his golden eyes.  Between either child, he resembled his father the most – with short silver hair coming down in strands just below his brow and familiar dog-ears on the top of his head.  Lifting a thick bokken - or wooden sword - above his head, he brought it down in a quick strike until his arms were straight out in front of him. He grunted with the effort and ignored the pain in his limbs from the gesture.  Then he repeated it once more.

            "Why do you insist on doing that all the time?"  His twin sister whined as she twirled a flower between her clawed fingers.  Shiori had inherited more of her mother's looks with long black hair and dog-ears to match.  Her eyes though were azure – not too dark or ice blue, but a deep ocean blue.  Kagome had said it was a recessive gene on her side of the family, whatever that meant.

            "Because Father wants us to be strong like him in case evil youkai come to the village after mom."  Shaoran replied, cutting through the air and stopping on a dime.  "You could do with some practice too!"

            Shiori lazily raised her slingshot and frowned.  "I'm a good shot!"

            Scoffing, her brother continued his exercise.  "Keh! You couldn't hit the broad side of Hachi-san's full form if you wanted too!"  Uncle Miroku's raccoon friend was always good for a laugh.

            Growling with anger, Shiori's fangs showed through her teeth as she clenched a fist and brought up her weapon.  Loading it with a pebble from the small pouch on her waist she shouted, "I'll show you!"

            As she released it, a flash of red enveloped her vision as Inuyasha's hand came to intercept the projectile.  "What have you been told about fighting?"  He asked.  Although his tone was serious, on the inside he was proud.  His daughter had a fighting spirit that might one day save her life.

            "Not that she could've hit me anyway."  Shaoran said from high up in a tree.  With a jump flip he was instantly by his father's side.

            Inuyasha smirked and juggled the pebble in his hand.  "You need to stop doing that around your mother."  He said.

            "Why?"

            Wrapping an arm around the boy's head, he gave his son a noogie.  "Because she worries about you, that's why!"

Giggling, Shiori bounded on her father's back and wrapped her small arms around his neck as he interlaced his arms under her legs.  "You just don't wanna hear it from her later, huh!?"

Turning towards his father, Shaoran rested his sword on his shoulder.  "So what's up dad?"  He asked.

"Dinner's ready – that's what."  He replied.

The little hanyou's ears twitched at the word _dinner _and in an instant, Shaoran took off towards the village.

Grabbing the locks of hair that hung on the side of Inuyasha's face, Shiori pulled on them like the reins of a horse, but not hard enough to hurt her daddy.  "Come on!  We can beat him!"

Enjoying her enthusiasm, he nodded.  "Yosh!"  Then he took off after his son.

Finally having both children asleep, Kagome came out into the other room and decided to clean up.

There was a knock on her doorframe and when the miko looked up, she was surprised to see Miroku's head pop through the flap.  "Might you have a moment?"

Nodding, she smiled to her long time friend.  "What brings you here so late?"

Nervously entering the hut, he looked around. "Is Inuyasha here?"

"No, we heard a rumor earlier about youkai acting strangely and attacking people, so he left to check it out."  She reported.

Sitting down, Miroku looked sadly at the ground.  "Kagome-sama, what I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room."

His sudden seriousness caught Kagome off guard as she sat across from him.  "What is it, Miroku-sama?"

"Do you…do you remember when I told Sango I wanted to have lots of children?  Ten?  Twenty? And she agreed?"  Kagome nodded in remembrance.  "Well, it's been six years and – well nothing."

The miko's eyes widened.  _He's right.  After all this time they should've had two, three children at least!  Maybe…_She gasped.  _Maybe it's him?_

"Kagome-sama, please if you know anything that might help."  He looked at her worriedly.  Obviously he thought he was the problem too.

"W-well, back in my time, they had medicine to deal with…situations like that, but now…" What could she say?  "I'm sure it's nothing after all, a woman's immune system is a very strong force to be reckoned with."  This entire conversation was getting a little bizarre, even for her.  Since when did Miroku go to others for _love_ advice?  "Just keep trying and aim for when she's in heat.  I mean – when it's _that_ time of the month."  She had been living with Inuyasha for so long that he was beginning to rub off on her.

Inuyasha went to the area where a villager was supposedly attacked and it didn't take him long to pick up the scent.  "This is just a bear youkai.  They usually keep to themselves instead of turning to terrorizing humans.  Something doesn't smell right about this."  There was crashing heard in the distance and a loud roar echoed through the trees.  "Sounds like he's back."

Jumping into the branches above, Inuyasha leaped from tree to tree towards the sound of the youkai.  He found him roaring and waving his arms with their dangerous claws at the end.  Trees were cut down in two with one swipe and the local forest life ran in fear of the out of control beast.

Inuyasha seemed to have caught him off guard because the youkai didn't look in his direction at all and just continued his rampage.  But pretty soon the tree Inuyasha was perched on became victim to the bear youkai's claws and the hanyou jumped clear of the falling lumber and onto the ground.  "Just what the hell do you think you're doing anyway!?"

Again the bear youkai gave no response that he even heard Inuyasha's angered shout and roared out as he closed his eyes and slashed blindly. 

Then the hanyou's ears pick up the pitch of the cry and understood.  "You're not roaring out of anger, you're crying out of pain."  He jumped to the side to avoid the youkai's massive foot as it stumbled back and forth, his eyes still closed as if he were living a nightmare.

Grabbing his head as he continued to cry out, the youkai ran off and out of the forest.

"Shit!"  Inuyasha took chase, but had yet to draw Tetsusaiga.  He had to stop the youkai, but if he really was just sleep walking, he didn't want to kill needlessly.  An annoying trait he'd picked up from traveling with Kagome all those years.

When they cleared the forest, Inuyasha saw the village at the bottom of the hill and sped up to cut the beast off.  "Okay, you've gone far enough!"  He pushed off a boulder nearby and brought his leg up to slam into the bear's stomach.

The fifteen-foot demon cried out and fell backwards.  Landing next to him, Inuyasha frowned.  "Just what happened to you to make you act like this?"

Instead of answering, the bear youkai's eyes blared opened, revealing solid white eyes, as it slashed at Inuyasha.  Caught off guard, Inuyasha was thrown back and hit one of the trees at the edge of the forest.

As if finally realizing that he was there, the bear youkai turned on the hanyou and came at him running. 

"So now you want to fight, huh?"  Inuyasha pushed off the tree and raised his claws.  "Sankon Tessou!"  The attack was batted away by the bear's large arm and he came up with his other arm to wrap Inuyasha in a tight bear hug.  "I…never knew you…thought of me…like this…" 

Pushing out with his arms, Inuyasha freed himself and turned around to land a roundhouse kick to the bear's jaw.  The youkai stumbled back and Inuyasha landed, quickly drawing his sword from its sheath.  "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice!"

The youkai shook his head to clear it and bum rushed the dog demon. 

"You asked for it!"  Inuyasha jumped up and the winds of his attack began forming around his fang.  "Kazu no kizu!" 

Without even stopping, the bear youkai ran right into the powerful attack and was instantly vaporized.

Sheathing his sword, Inuyasha looked at the crispy, fried remains of his enemy as his golden orbs picked up something shiny amongst the debris.  It was a blackened round jewel that looked frighteningly similar to… "Oh kami, it can't be…"

Yamatsu watched the new _recruits_ being dragged into his layer as his already loyal soldiers lined up on the other side of the massive underground headquarters.  _Soon my army will be large enough that even that wimpy mutt won't be able to stand in my way.  His children though…they will be excellent additions to my youkai force, even if they are half-breeds._

Noticing he had a guest behind him, the youkai slowly turned around and saw his dark general, kneeling before him.  No youkai could ever be _fully_ trusted, but when it came to dealing with Yamatsu's enemies, this creature was solely efficient.

"What news do you bring?"  Yamatsu asked.

"We have hunted down all of the renegade captives minus one, but he has been…dealt with."  His general wore all black armor, a black cape that connected to his shoulders, and a large two-horned helmet – used for impaling his enemies – on his head.  His face was nothing but shadow minus the glowing red eyes that flashed when he was alive in battle.

"Oh?  And how's that?" 

Hesitating, the general replied, "The hanyou, Yamatsu-sama, has slain him."

"WHAT!?"  From Yamatsu's fingers came black, whip like energy, courtesy of Naraku's attempted absorption of Sesshoumaru so long ago.  With these dangerous weapons he slammed it down hard on the creature's back, making him howl out in pain.  "You're telling me that half mutt has seen one of my failures!?  Unacceptable!"  He slashed again.

"It could have been avoided if we were to go out into view and slay it ourselves, but we thought it best to stay hidden from the hanyou's eyes!"  The general shouted in his own defense.

Stopping his barrage for the moment, Yamatsu contemplated this idea.  "True, it would be far worse if he were to catch wind of our entire plan before we are ready.  This way we still have time before he figures out it.  IF he figures it out that is."

Breathing heavily, the general ignored the throbbing pain of his wounds and the dropping blood that pooled around him.  "What shall we do next, sire?"

Thinking about it carefully, Yamatsu smiled.  "I think its time to try our luck at those brats again.  Send one of our enhanced soldiers to the village.  If he fails, Inuyasha will see him killed anyways and we will know the capabilities of my new inventions."

Nodding, the general agreed.  "Yes, Yamatsu-sama."

Turning his back to his general Yamatsu said, "And Kisada?  Send one of the scouts to oversee the encounter.  I want to know every detail."

"As you command."

Kagome held the glass ball up to the light to make sure she wasn't imagining things.  "No, it's just what it looks like: a defiled Shikon no Tama _imitation_."  She confirmed.  "Where did you say you got it again?"

Inuyasha, along with Sango and Miroku, who had come on Inuyasha's request, all conversed in the same room.  "It was in the stomach of the youkai."

Sango cringed.  "I wonder how it got there?"

"He ate it of course!"  Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  "But the question is, who's making them?  We already took care of that maniacal youkai-scholar who was making the jewels before.  So who else could?"

Kagome looked down in thought.  "We need to find out if there are more of these things out there."  She looked up at her mate.  "Have you heard any other reports of youkai going crazy?"

Shaking his head, he placed his arms inside the sleeves of his haori.  "Nothing.  I think I got the last one."

"Here's hoping.  If another youkai _were_ to use the power of a defiled Shikon no Tama, even if it is a replica, they would cause some serious damage to any number of villages."  Miroku commented.

"A lot of humans would die under such an enemy."  Sango agreed in worry.

Looking at her friends, Kagome held the jewel tightly in her hand.  "Let's just keep our eyes and ears open to any clues… and Inuyasha?"  She tossed him the jewel.  "Destroy it.  That thing's too dangerous to be kept around."

"Right.  I'm on it."  Inuyasha got up and went outside.  Throwing the ball into the air, he cracked his knuckles and used Sankon Tessou to shatter it into nothing but dust.  "Now no other youkai will fall to its dark power." 

While Shaoran rested in one of the branches of Goshinboku, Shiori aimed his pebble at a mark in another tree she had made a target and released her slingshot at it.  It hit no more than two centimeters from the target and she jumped with joy.  "All right!  Let's see a youkai dodge that!"

"Feh, you really think any demon's gonna be afraid of a little rock?"  He said.  Without warning, Shaoran was bombarded with three rocks, all released from Shiori's slingshot.  Unable to keep his balance, he fell from the tree and landed with a thud on the ground.  "What the hell was that for!?  Huh?"  He watched his sister huff away with the temper surpassed only by their mother, and growled in annoyance.  "Fine!  Be that way!"  He crossed his arms and bounded back into his perch.  "She gets on my nerves anyway."

Shiori put her slingshot away and started looking around for more pebbles to fill her pouch with.  "I swear, no matter how hard I try, I'll never be strong enough for him!"  It was infuriating that Shaoran always belittled her and tried to prove he was the better of the two.  "So what if I don't want to wield a sword?  I like my slingshot and someday I'll use a bow and arrow, just like mom!"  She promised herself.

A small tingling caught her senses and she looked over on the ground and saw a strange looking black stone.  It was radiating with a strange power that lured Shiori closer.  When she reached out to touch it, a crow demon cawed from above and came down swiftly.  Gasping, the girl hanyou jumped back and watched as the demon not only picked up the round stone but swallowed it.  "H-hey!  That was mine!"

His cawing, though, soon became deep and guttural as he began to grow larger and larger, taking on the form of a black dragon more than a bird.  She was frozen to her spot in fear as it flapped it huge leathery wings and blew wind in all directions.  Without having enough time to react, it flew into the air, only to come back down again right on top of Shiori…

"AHHHHhhhh!!!"  Her scream reached his sensitive ears and Shaoran was immediately awake in an instant.  "Shiori!"  He leapt from his tree in the direction of the outcry and was blow back when a massive creature flew out of the forest.

"What the hell is that!?"

Back at the village, Inuyasha picked up the sound of the youkai and looked towards the forest.  "Another youkai causing trouble?"  He wondered.

Running out of the hut, Kagome asked, "Where is it?"

"Over to the south."  He said casually.

But Kagome gasped in fear.  "Oh Kami, that's where the children are!"

Inuyasha didn't need to hear anymore.  In an instant, he was rushing off towards the forest.

Shaoran looked up and saw his twin in the talons of the huge dragon.  "Shiori!"

"Aniki!"  She cried out.  The dragon's claws dug into her skin and made her cry out again in pain. 

"Let her go!"  Shaoran jumped up and slashed with a weak Sankon Tessou.

It did little but get the creature's attention.  It flapped around and made a u-turn towards the dog demon boy.  Shaoran poised and got ready and when the dragon made another pass, he leapt up and landed on the back of the creature's neck.  "Gotch ya!"

Moving this way and that in an attempt to get the child off him, the dragon flew down into the forest and began flying through the foliage, cutting up not only itself but its two unwilling passengers.

Shaoran held on as long as he could, but a branch hit him square in the forehead and he was thrown from his mount.

"Aniki!!!"  Shiori called out again as the crow continued to fly straight.

Growling, Shaoran took off on foot and leapt into the trees to gain speed.  He dug his nails into a wound on his arm and when the creature angled towards the sky once more, he jumped up with it.  "Try this on for size!"  He released his blood claws and the multiple projectiles were enough to get him to release his prey.  "Shiori!"

Inuyasha appeared and jumped up out of the forest, catching his frightened daughter safely in his arms.  "Got ya!"

She sniffled into his warm fire-rat robe.  "Daddy!"

Inuyasha landed next to his son and put his daughter down.  Taking off his upper robe, he threw it over the children.  "Stay here while I handle this!"

"It was the rock!"  Shiori shouted.

Stopping, he turned to the little hanyou.  "What?"

"He swallowed the black rock I found and became that thing!  It must be still inside him!"  She pointed at the crow-turned dragon youkai.

"Got it!"  Inuyasha jumped up and draw Tetsusaiga from its sheath.  "This is what you get for attacking my kids!"  He slashed and released his wind scar, once again turning the demon into nothing but ash.  As he fell, he saw the jewel in question and slashed once more with his claws, cutting it cleanly in two.

When he landed, he was bombarded by both children giving him hugs of gratitude.  "Okay, okay.  Let's go home so your mother doesn't worry any more than she has to."

From the foliage behind him, another youkai narrowed his solid white eyes at his prey.  "Must destroy…must destroy…" But now was not the time.  He had to wait until nightfall.  Then he would attack all the enemies of Yamatsu.

Author's Notes: Is it getting good?  Feedback!  I need feeback!


	3. Spider Youkai

Inuyasha's Kin and the Son of Darkness 

Author's Notes: I was kinda worried those from the previous series wouldn't find the sequel, but you all seemed to make it and that makes me happy.   What's more is that this story seems to be making a big hit and a lot of you have great expectations for this story.  Since I have yet to know where it's going or what the ending is, I can only hope I meet those expectations.  Until then, read on to the longest battle I think I have ever written!

Spider Youkai 

            Kagome finished wrapping Shiori's puncture wounds while Shaoran watched on helplessly.  The small girl had fallen asleep thanks to a weak sleeping mixture Kagome made.

            "W-will she be alright?"  He asked.

            Smiling weakly, Kagome rubbed the back of her son's head. "Now don't you worry.  You know you and your sister are special.  She'll heal up in no time."  Standing up, she made ready to leave the room.  Looking back she thought to add, "Better stay here with her – in case she needs anything."

            When the boy nodded, she went into the other room and walked right through the conversing group.

            "There's no doubt about it – it was another jewel, except it seems to have been accidentally found by Shiori before that crow ate it."  Inuyasha explained.  As Kagome passed without a word, he straightened in surprise, "Kagome?"

            Sango watched her leave, "Kagome-chan?"

            As soon as she was clear of the flap leading to the hut, she bolted to the well in the center of the village and cried the tears she had been holding in for so long.

            Walking besides her, Inuyasha neither said anything to comfort her, nor fight it when she grabbed onto his robe and cried some more.  Inuyasha knew what ailed her and nothing he could say at the moment would alleviate her pain.  Youkai were a constant threat to all who lived in Feudal Japan.  That's why he had been so adamant about teaching his children to fight.  And from what Shaoran reported to him – the battle had gone well, despite Shiori's injuries from the dragon's talons.

            "T-they're still my babies, Inuyasha."  Kagome said between hiccups.  "I can't help but worry about them."

            Holding her close he replied, "We'll solve this so it doesn't happen to anyone else."  He promised.

            Nodding, Kagome took a moment to enjoy the warmth the embrace gave her.  "I hope you're right." 

Suddenly, his ears picked up the enemy's approach and he barely had enough time to pick up Kagome and jump to the side before the well was destroyed in their place.

When Kagome had a chance to look up from the crook of his arm, she immediately wished she hadn't. A few feet in front of her, with its huge abdomen over the remains of the well, was a spider youkai.  It clicked its mandibles angrily as its eight solid white eyes narrowed at its master's enemy.   "Kill…  Kill!  KILL!!"  It's two front legs came crashing down in an attempt to skewer both hanyou and miko trapped below.

Inuyasha, his arms still around Kagome, jump-rolled to the side and bounded back to his feet, pulling Tetsusaiga from its sheath.  "Now what!?"

Coming out of the hut, Sango and Miroku froze at the sight of the creature.  "Kirara!  Stay inside with the children!"  The full-grown cat nodded and retreated inside.

Shippo ran out too and upon seeing the giant arachnid, ran to hide behind Sango's leg.  "What the hell is that!?"

In the taijiya's hand was the miko's precious bow and arrow.  "Kagome-chan!"  She held it up.

Kagome nodded and while the creature's attention was on Inuyasha, she bravely ran underneath it.

Inuyasha slashed at the legs that were sent his way and made the creature move back in pain as one of its limbs flew off to land in the dirt off to the side.

Thrown off balance, the spider wobbled back and forth – making it difficult for the miko not to get hit.  She stopped a hair short of one leg, but was thrown back when the youkai spun to face Inuyasha and its abdomen hit Kagome head on.

"Kagome!"  Inuyasha called out in worry.  He had yet to use Kazu-no-kizu since he was still so close to home.  But one thing was for sure – this wasn't a random youkai attack.  This was sent after them on purpose.

"I'm all right!"  His mate shouted from the flat of her back.  Gasping, Kagome rolled to the side to avoid one leg.  "I think!"  She rolled to the left to miss another massive appendage.  "Maybe not!"  Finally clear, she sprinted the last of the distance to her friends' side.  (A/N: Visually I just think this is hilarious)

Handing her the weapon, Sango asked with hiraikotsu, "What do you suggest we do now?"

Loading an arrow, Kagome replied, "You two stay here.  Shiori is still weak and we can't move her yet.  After this is over, I want my home, along with my children, in one piece!"

Inuyasha leapt from side to side dodging legs as well as the large fangs that wanted to snap him in two.  He slashed with his claws in a quick strike and opened a few gashes in the spider's face but nothing more.

One of the arachnid's legs caught him in the midsection and sent him flying back.

"Inuyasha!"  Kagome called out, aiming an arrow to grab the youkai's attention.  "Hey ugly!  Over here!"

It turned around and that's when Kagome saw it.  A glowing black collar – studded with defiled shikon no tama.  _What in Kami is that?_  So stunned by it, she didn't even notice the spider ready to spring on top of her.

"Kagome-sama!"  Miroku's shout brought her back to the battle at hand.

Running away from it, she slowly lured it away from her hanyou, just as he was recovering from the deafening blow.

Stopping suddenly, the spider maneuvered its abdomen between its legs so it was facing the miko.  Streams of white sticky webbing came out and latched around her legs, bringing her crashing to the floor.

"Kagome!"  Inuyasha was on his feet and charging at the youkai.

Swinging Kagome back with the connected string, the spider threw Kagome into the hanyou and both went careening to the side.

"Kagome!  Inuyasha!  Shippo ran off to their aide.

Hearing the commotion, Shaoran slipped past an unsuspecting Kirara and took a peek outside, immediately catching the sight of his parents being thrown to the side.  "Mom!  Dad!"  He ran in between Sango and Miroku right towards his parents.

Shippo gasped and called out to the boy.  "No!  Stay there!"

But it was too late, the spider saw him coming and shot the spider webbing at him too, pinning him against the wall of another of the huts.  The commotion cause several villagers to run from their houses in fear, gathering their children with them.

"Shaoran!"  Inuyasha left the still stunned Kagome in Shippo's care and raced off to save his son.  "Didn't I tell you that youkai don't play fair!"  He slashed at the spider's abdomen repeatedly with his claws – spraying green blood all over the place – until the creature fell down dead.

Running to Shaoran's side, Inuyasha used his claws and immediately set his son free, "You okay?"

Nodding, the boy looked at the remains.  "What did it want?"

Looking back, Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga.  "I don't know."

Kagome moaned and opened her eyes.

"Kagome?"  Shippo asked worriedly, cutting her legs free from the sticky substance.

Looking over – she saw the creature's aura cover its entire body.  "It's not over yet!"  She pushed up just as the wounds began to close up and loaded her arrow.

Shoving Shaoran behind him, Inuyasha growled, "These things just don't know when to quite, do they!?"  He bared his fangs in anger.

"No, it's not that!  It's that thing around its neck!  It has seven – no eight corrupted jewels in it!"

This made everyone gasp.  "What!?"  Inuyasha exclaimed.

Shaoran watched in horror as the once dead creature got back up on its seven good legs.  _This youkai has the same jewel in it as the one who hurt Shiori._  He began to growl deep in his throat.  _The same guy who made that stupid stone from before made this collar too!  What does he want with my family!?_  One thing was for sure.  He was going to get revenge on this creature for his sister and let the bastard in charge know not to mess with his family anymore.

When the spider made a move towards Inuyasha and Shaoran, Kagome fired an arrow that erupted through the creature's abdomen and out his mouth.  But just as quickly as it had been destroyed – it reformed.  "Damn it!"  She exclaimed.

"Hiraikotsu!"  Sango threw her boomerang, but the spider latched onto it with its webbing and spun it back around to hit both monk and taijiya off to the side and away from the house.

"Sankon Tessou!"  Inuyasha slashed with his claws, but the creature didn't even seem fazed this time!

Completely ignoring the enraged hanyou, the spider leapt into the air and aimed to crush the annoying miko who posed the biggest threat.

"Kagome!"  Inuyasha jumped forward to try and move her out of the way, but the spider was on top of them before he knew it and two large fangs dug deep into his back.

"Inuyasha!"  Kagome saw the pained expression on his face as he took the blow instead of her, the tips of the dripping fangs being exposed through the front of his haori..  Slowly, the sword in his possession slipped from his fingers and fell with a clatter to the floor, going back into its rusty form.  His eyes closed and he passed out on top of his love.  "Inuyasha?  Inuyasha!"

Before Kagome could get to her feet, the spider began spinning its web around the both of them, locking them together and rooting them to their spot.  Shippo was unfortunately trapped too.

"Mom!  Dad!"  Shaoran called out.

"Shaoran!  Get you and your sister out of here!  Go now with Kirara!"  Kagome shouted before the cocoon was completely sealed.

Shaoran couldn't believe it.  Behind him, Sango and Miroku were still unconscious.  Shiori was hurt because of this guy and there was nothing he could do about it!

Gritting his teeth in anger, Shaoran fought back his tears.  _D-dammit!_

Ba-dum 

_            Ba-dum…_

Flashing his eyes wide open, the little hanyou saw his father's un-transformed sword resonating with power.  _Is it…is it calling out to me?_

            FLASH!

            _"What's that daddy?"  A younger Shaoran asked as he pointed to the sheathed sword he always saw hanging on his father's hip._

_            Taking it out, it remained in its original form.  "This was something your grandfather left behind after he passed away to help protect our family.  It's called Tetsusaiga and if you're ever in trouble – it will transform to protect you."_

            FLASH!

            As the spider turned on its last adversary, Shaoran lowered his head and with a growl, dashed underneath its massive body.  "Come and try to get me you sorry ass, wimpy excuse for a youkai!"  He taunted. (A/N: Like father like son, ne?)

            Having lost sight of its prey, the arachnid just started crushing and slashed with its legs in hopes of landing a hit.

            Feeling the thrill of the fight, Shaoran laughed as he dodged the blind blows.  He rolled the last distance to the blade and grabbed a hold of its hilt.  He immediately felt the sword shake and vibrate with power before it transformed into its full form.

            The weight pulled the dog demon pup to the ground as the massive blade was far too heavy for him to lift.

            Finally coming to, Miroku opened his eyes and thought for a moment, he saw Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga, but then gasped when he saw who it really was.  _He's trying to wield Tetsusaiga!?_

            Gritting his teeth with the effort, Shaoran tried to lift the blade from the ground, but it was no use.

            When the spider turned around, he made a sound that could only be interpreted as laughter.

            Getting even angrier, Shaoran jumped with all his strength into the air when the spider tried biting the son like he had the father.  Landing on its head, Shaoran turned the blade down and shouted, "Leave my family alone!!"  He stabbed the blade down through the creature's head and all its grotesque eyes.  It shrieked in pain and began to falter.

            Getting to his feet, Miroku through one of his ward papers at the spider's collar.  "Now!  Cut the collar off!"

            Nodding, Shaoran slashed with his claws – through the blade aura protecting it and it split into two pieces, falling to the floor in a sizzling heap.

            Instantly, the youkai disintegrated and Shaoran fell to the floor just as Tetsusaiga reverted.

            "Kitsune bi!"

            The cocoon behind him exploded as Shippo's fire melted it all.

            "Mom!  Dad!"  Shaoran ran and fell to his knees before his parents.

            Kagome pulled herself into a sitting position with Inuyasha still unconscious in her lap.  Seeing Tetsusaiga in her son's hand, she sighed.  "You'll have to tell me what happened once we get your father inside."

            Nodding, Shaoran wanted to cry.  He was relieved but he was also scared.  What if it happened again?  Who would fall next?

            Bowing before his master, the general reported.  "We have yet to hear word of the…"

            "I already know what has happened, you ingrate!"  Yamatsu spat in anger.  "The scout you sent decided to get greedy and digest one of my defiled jewels.  He was able to harm the hanyou girl, but Inuyasha still posses a great threat and was able to slay him.  As for our spider, he is no doubt destroyed as well."

            The general couldn't believe what he was hearing.  "If you knew he would be destroyed, then why sire?"

            Turning towards his underling, Yamatsu clasped his hands behind his back.  "Just to shake things up before sending out one of my advanced experiments.  This one I plan to oversee personally and if all goes well, the entire mongrel family will be under my control by the week's end."  His dark laugh echoed throughout the chambers that once held his father – before his demise.  It had taken months to dig up, but it was now secured enough to house his son's ambitions.  Where those ambitions took him was yet to be seen…

Author's Notes:……….I think the battle spoke for itself.  Now, what evil deed does Yamatsu have planned?  You'll just have to wait and see!  While you wait through, I would like to inform you that I am working on a mange version of my first story, "To Protect the One I Love" and it will soon be available on my webpage for viewing.  Ja ne!


	4. Darkness From the Past

Inuyasha's Kin and the Son of Darkness 

Author's Notes: My new wallpapers are up at my website! YAY!  My logo is also on them so if you wish to use them on your website, please give me proper credit and it's all good!   We're all fans of Inuyasha, right?  Now, on with the tragic feudal fairytale!

Darkness From the Past 

            The surrounding trees and bushes, with its wildlife and unique aura was soothing to the miko's senses, but that didn't mean she let her guard down any.  Evil came in all shapes and sizes and because her two children traveled with her, Kagome had every reason to fear for their safety.

            Presently she, along with Inuyasha, decided to take their children on an important picnic to Inuyasha Forest.  There they would explain a few things to their hanyou children that until now had been kept secret.

            "Where we goin' daddy?"  Shiori asked from her father's back.  Although she was pretty much healed up, Inuyasha – along with Kagome – had insisted that she not push herself.

            Glancing back, the golden eyed dog demon smiled gently.  "Well, where's a comfy spot to sit?"  He asked.

            Looking around, her serene blue eyes glanced back and forth until they spotted a clearing.  "Over there in the shade!"  She said as she pointed.

            Shaoran smiled from his mother's side.  He was happy to see her smiling again, even though he had a pretty good notion that this wasn't entirely for vacation purposes.  Something was up.

            _Shaoran watched from around the corner as his father talked with Miroku.  Both adults looked very worried and serious.  Even his mother, who sat next to his twin sister back inside the hut, seemed upset._

_            But just before they left, it was all smiles._

_            "Have a good time!"  Sango waved goodbye with Kirara in her arms._

_            "We'll stay here and help the villagers clean up!"  Miroku said with a wave as well._

_            "We will!  And we'll be back before sundown!"  Kagome added as they left._

_            Shaoran thought that was weird to say…_

_            Why would it matter when we return?  _Unless trouble was a possibility that might delay them…

            "Come on Kirara!  I saw some of the bark that we need right over here!"  Shippo urged the kitten on.  The bark they were looking for made a good paste for the roofs of the huts they were trying to repair.

            Kirara mewed in agreement, but sniffed the air again.  Something was nearby.  "Meew!"

            Shippo turned around and took a few quick sniffs.  "Hmmm, you're right."  That's when they heard it.  A feint crying that sounded like the creature was in pain.  "It's this way!"

            Running towards the sound, the two youkai found another of their kind – this one a kitsune cub just like Shippo – twisting and writhing in pain on the ground.  Strangely its eyes were closed as if it was sleeping.

            Creeping up slowly, Shippo tapped the fox youkai on the side. "Hey – are you okay?  Do you need help?"  It was a stupid question, but what was he _supposed_ to say?

            "Mew?"  Kirara rubbed her head gently against the other and it seemed to relax.

            Looking closer, Shippo saw it was actually female, and its coat was just a shade lighter that his.  _She's so pretty… _He thought.  When she stopped moving completely and opened her eyes – he saw her eyes were a majestic purple.  _Wow…_

She saw she wasn't alone and backed up against the nearest tree in fear.  "W-who are you and what do you want!?"  She demanded.

            Holding his arms out to the side, Shippo replied, "We're not gonna hurt you.  We're here to help."

            Caught off guard, she stopped and looked shocked.  "Help?"  Then she closed her eyes again and passed out.

            Inuyasha popped another grape into his mouth and leaned back against a tree casually.  "Go ahead, Kagome.  You start."

            Rolling her eyes, Kagome smirked, "Thanks a bunch."  She replied sarcastically.  _Where to start?  _"Well, you see, there was a jewel that was created by a very powerful priestess named Midoriko.  This jewel was called the Shikon no Tama."

            "Kaede-sama told us about that."  Shiori curled up in her father's lap.  "She said her sister used to protect it, Kikyou-sama."

            "That's right.  She did."  The present miko agreed.  Then she remembered.  _What should I say next?  So much happened back then…_

"When Kikyou passed away, the jewel was brought back to this world by your mother.  You see, Midoriko choose your mother to be its next protector."  Inuyasha jumped in.

            Going wide eyed, Shaoran turned to his mom.  "Really?  But I've never seen it."

            Sighing with relief and thankful for the help, Kagome continued, "The safest place for the jewel was right here."  She put a hand to her heart.  "There are youkai and people with evil in their hearts who want to use the jewel and become more powerful for their own ends."

            Shiori looked up at Inuyasha.  "Daddy doesn't need that because he's already strong enough!"

            Smirking, Inuyasha replied, "Well, there was one time, right when I met your mother that I tried to take the Shikon no Tama."

            "What happened?"  Shaoran leaned forward with interest.

            Looking up at his mate, Inuyasha replied, "She was too good for me."

            Giggling, Kagome blushed, "Actually, that was when Kaede-sama gave me daddy's "special" necklace and I said _Osuwari_ for the first time…"

            SMACK!

            Shiori looked over with a confused expression.  "Daddy?"

            Peeling his face from the dirt, he glared at Kagome.  "Dammit, would you be more careful with that!"

            All three laughed at once at poor Inuyasha's expense.  "Sorry."  Kagome replied with a shy grin.

            Unfortunately, Inuyasha knew she probably enjoyed it more than she regretted it.

            The kitsune sat down on the floor and stared at her feet sadly.  "They rounded up all the other youkai in the forest and took us all underground."  She explained.  "It was me and my big brother for a while – but then the experiments began."

            "Experiments?"  Miroku asked.  He, along with Sango, sat down with the young fox that Shippo and Kirara brought back with them.

            Nodding nervously, the youkai – named Yuuki – continued, "They started with my brother.  Then they tried it on me."

            "Tried it on you?" Sango asked.  "Tried what?"

            "He had black pearls – he called them defiled jewels.  He said once we swallowed them we wouldn't be able to disobey him.  But a lot of the other youkai went insane, running around like they were living their worse nightmares.  My brother, he didn't make it.  When we had the chance – and our sanity – we made a break for it.  My brother stayed behind so I could get away."  Yuuki continued.  She had tears in her eyes at the memory.  "I managed to cough up mine and left it somewhere in the forest but…"

            "But?"  Shippo asked from her side.

            "The nightmares haven't stopped."  She looked up sadly.

            The jewel she lost was undoubtedly the one Shiori found just the other day.  This would also explain the bear youkai Inuyasha fought too.  Miroku put a hand to his chin in thought.  "So this person was trying to use the replication of the Shikon no Tama to control other youkai – but why?"

            "For his army."  Yuuki answered darkly.

            "This person, you kept saying _he_, do you know his name?"  Sango asked.

            Nodding, Yuuki half hid behind Shippo as if uttering the word would summon the manifestation of evil to that very hut.  "Yamatsu."

            Taking a deep breath before continuing on, Kagome said, "Now there was a great evil – a demon named Naraku – who believed that the jewel was much more powerful when it was defiled."

            "Defiled?"  Shaoran blinked.  "You mean black?"

            "Sort of.  If the person who has the jewel has good intentions it stays pure.  If that person has bad intentions it becomes defiled."  The miko explained.

            "Naraku hurt a lot of people to defile the jewel before we caught up to him."  Inuyasha added.

              "What did you do?"  His son asked.

            Raising a fist, Inuyasha smirked.  "We kicked major youkai ass!"

            "Inuyasha!"  Kagome scolded.

            "All right!"  Shaoran raised a hand and high fived his dad.

            A loud clapping sound came from the trees, causing everyone to go on alert.  Inuyasha shoved everyone behind him and Kagome pulled Shiori into her arms.  "Who's there!?"

            "My, my, what a beautiful story, Inuyasha."

            _That voice!_  "Come out where we can see you, Yamatsu!"  Inuyasha growled and pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath.

            Stepping onto a branch where Inuyasha could see him, Yamatsu stopped his clapping.  "Why leave out all the juicy details, Inuyasha?  There's so much more to tell!"

            "What the hell are you talking about!?"

            Narrowing his eyes on the hanyou brats, Yamatsu smirked, "Why not tell them about _why_ you tried to steal the jewel.  How you wanted to become a full demon instead of a dirty-blooded half breed."

            Shaoran stepped forward with a fist.  "Hey, you take that back!"

            "But its true, isn't it?"

            "Shut up!  Just shut up already!  What the hell do you want?"  Inuyasha demanded.

            Casually leaning against the trunk of the tree, Yamatsu replied, "Why stop there?  Becoming a full demon would make you even more powerful than even your father was, wouldn't it?"

            "I have no wish to be a full demon anymore, so your trickery won't work on me!"  Inuyasha glared at Yamatsu.  "And for all that you've done to my family," He jumped into the air, "I'll rip you to shreds!"

            Easily avoiding the attack, Yamatsu landed on the clearing floor.  "I am not the one you will be fighting."  Stepping aside, red eyes glowed behind him as the hidden creature revealed itself – fangs and all.  "He is."

            Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw a duplicate of himself, except evil and warped.

            Kagome took one fearful step back at the sight.  The monster that resembled her love had a blazing red aura that mixed with a darker black one.  Then she saw the collar around its neck.  _Another one?  That means…!_

Covering his shock with a smirk, Inuyasha got into a defensive position.  "Ha, he may look like me, but can he fight like me?"  Running forward, Inuyasha pushed off the ground and came down hard on his opponent.

            Snarling, the demon dodged to the side and slashed wildly with his claws.

            Barely raising an arm to block the attack, the razor sharp claws scratched harmlessly off his fire rat armor.  Pulling his arm back, he shoved the dog demon fang straight through his enemy's stomach and out the back.

            "All right dad!"  Shaoran jumped in victory.

            But Inuyasha watched in surprise, when his double raised his head with an evil smirk and his eyes flashed red.  "You should know by now that your _toy_ won't work on me!" 

His voice was the same as Kagome remembered it being - dark and foreboding.  _What's going on here!?_

            Appearing in front of Kagome suddenly, Yamatsu towered at least a foot over the miko.  "Now to deal with you three."

            Jumping back, Kagome put Shiori down behind her and pulled out her bow and arrow.  "Touch me or my children and you'll regret it."  She warned.

            Seeing the confrontation out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha gasped, "Kagome!"  But then when his double pulled himself off the blade, Inuyasha was too preoccupied blocking the savage beast's rampage to save his kin.

            When the demon's black blood splattered everywhere, courtesy of Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha thought the battle would be short, but as the look alike continued coming at him, attacking relentlessly, a horrid thought came to him when he dodged and blocked the attacks completely by instinct.  _He fights without fear or a care in the world.  He doesn't care about the injuries to himself, only about the complete and utter destruction of his enemy.  Was I…Was I like this?  Sesshoumaru, is this what you saw?_

            Dodging the last swing, Inuyasha spun around and landed a roundhouse kick to the back of the demon's neck.  "Kagome!"

            Releasing her arrow, Kagome gasped when Yamatsu's form shifted and he was instantly behind her.  Reaching an arm around her neck, he held her in a chokehold, making her drop her weapon to fight off his grip.

            "Mom!"  Both hanyou pups shouted in surprise.

            Reaching into her sleeve, Kagome grabbed her dagger and twisted around – slashing at the demon's face with the blade.

            Black blood dripped down the dagger onto her hands, she watched Yamatsu wipe the blood away from the gash in his cheek with the blade of his hand.  "Bravo, priestess, you're just full of surprises, hm?"

            Growling, Kagome lowered her head and tightened the grip on her weapon.  "There's just one problem.

            "Oh?"

            "You're between me and my children.  One place _no one_ wants to find themselves."  She jumped forward and slashed with the dagger.

            Yamatsu thought it petty to draw his humongous sword to fend off such a little weapon – so when Kagome attacked him, he simply caught her hand and twisted.

            Crying out, Kagome dropped her dagger.

            "Kagome!"  Distracted, and with his back to his enemy, Inuyasha's double was able to land a hit to the dog demon's shoulders with his claws.  He followed up with a punch to Inuyasha's jaw when he turned around – throwing the hanyou to the ground.  Landing on him, red eyes flashed again in sick pleasure and victory.  "You could never defeat me before and you never will."

            Inuyasha stretched to try and reach the sword that lay inches from his hand.  "Th-that's funny, cause I don't remember asking for your opinion!"  He punched his clone in the face, thinking he would ease up – but when the demon turned his head and smirked – Inuyasha's vision went white when the demon head butted him straight on.

            Stunned, Inuyasha couldn't stop as his double straddled him and placed two cold hands on both sides of his head.  What happened next, Inuyasha wasn't sure, but it reminded him of the pain he felt when Sesshoumaru sent that demon to impersonate his human mother.  As she delved into his very soul in an attempt to find the location of his father's grave – that feeling of violation – this creature did the same.  But what did he want?  
            "J-just who are you…" Inuyasha cringed as the demon continued to probe. 

"You should know.  The darkness that once flowed through your veins.  The heat, the power, I am all that and more.  I am you – but greater."

            Kicking the demon off him, Inuyasha got back onto his feet with his sword at hand.  "I don't know what trick you're trying to pull…"

            "Oh this is no trick."  Pulling the sword that laid at his hip, the demon wielded an exact copy of Inuyasha's transformed Tetsusaiga!  "I am no longer a lingering memory, a _reflection_ in the mirror…"

            Inuyasha gasped.  _He read my mind!  He knows everything about me!_

"I am faster, deadlier, and everything you so readily abandoned – I have become."  Pulling the sword back, the demon savagely attacked Inuyasha – sword to sword.

            Pulling Kagome into a chokehold once more, Yamatsu made her watch the two dog demons fight.  "A changling."  He said into her ear.  "Psychic and very rare to come by. They can read into your life and become as real a version of you as – well you get the idea.  Inuyasha thought he was freed of his more demonic side, but now it will be his undoing."  Flinching, Yamatsu felt a rock hit the back of his head and turned to see the female hanyou pup with a slingshot in her hand.  "Let me mommy go."  She released another rock and it hit Yamatsu in the eye.

            He yelled out and loosened his grip on Kagome enough that she was able to run her elbow behind her and jam it into his stomach.  Doubling over – the demon couldn't stop the miko from gathering her weapons and children and making a run for it.  "S-stop them!  They mustn't escape!"

            Looking Inuyasha right in the eye, the changling smirked and tightened his grip on his sword.  Slowly, the winds of kazu no kizu began to form.

            Shock was an understatement when Inuyasha spun to shout towards his mate.  "Kagome!  Look out!"

            Swinging the dog fang before Inuyasha could stop him, the changling released the wind scar in Kagome's direction.

            "KAGOME!!"  Inuyasha ran to move them out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough.

            The blast came at her in a giant destructive wave.  Thinking fast, the miko raised a hand and she and her children were immediately enveloped in a light pink hued shield.  When the attack came, Kagome gritted her teeth trying to hold up her protective barrier against the massive amount of demonic energy pounding its edges.

            Inuyasha raised an arm above his face to fend off the debris.

            _I can't hold it much longer…_ When she finally thought it was the end – the blast subsided and dissipated away.  Breathing heavily and sweat covering her entire body, she looked behind her and saw her children were frightened but both were okay.

            _She deflected the wind scar?  _Yamatsu thought in surprise.  _She is more powerful than I was led to believe.  She would make a powerful ally.  _"Now!  Do it now!"  He shouted to his puppet.

            Digging into his robes, the changling brought out a round black collar with embedded defiled Shikon no Tama – similar to his own – connected to a long metal chain.  Twirling it around, he threw the open collar at Inuyasha and it snapped around his neck.

            "What the…!?"  When Inuyasha touched it to try and take it off, black electricity danced across his body, sending him into excruciating pain.  He cried out before falling down to the ground.

            "Dad!"  Shaoran shouted in worry.  Taking one step forward, the hanyou pup was blocked off by Yamatsu.

            "I won't allow you to leave my grasp again."  Before the boy could run away, he clasped a similar collar – but without the jewels – around Shaoran's neck and held onto the chain.

            "Let me go!"  Shaoran struggled, but Yamatsu simply pulled and the boy was dragged roughly to the ground.

            "Yamatsu-sama, what about the females?"  His general came with Shiori struggling under one of his arms, and Kagome's nearly unconscious body thrown over his other shoulder.

            "Bring them with us.  The children can be raised into my army's commanders.  Their father will be the spearhead that leads my victory.  And the miko…" He smirked as his warped future began to take shape.  "She will be my queen."

            Miroku ran through the forest towards where he knew Inuyasha and his family resided.  It was not yet sunset, but this could not wait.  Inuyasha had to know.

            "Miroku look!"  Shippo bounded towards one of the trees and found the empty picnic blanket and food.

            "Inuyasha!  Kagome-sama!"  Miroku shouted, looking around.

            "Miroku!"  Sango came down from the air on Kirara.  "I think we're too late.  There's the remains of Inuyasha's Kazu no Kizu not too far from here."  She reported.

            "That means he's already got them!"  Shippo exclaimed in worry.

            Getting down on one knee, Miroku addressed the kitsune girl.  "Can you lead us back to his domain?"

            Fearfully, the fox youkai stepped backward.

            "Please, Yuuki.  We have to get our friends back."  Shippo asked.  "I promise nothing will happen to you.  I'll protect you."  He swore.

            Looking into his green eyes, Yuuki slowly nodded.  "O-okay."

Author's Notes: I've got one more surprise for my faithful readers…The prologue to "To Protect the One I Love" is out!  No not the story (DUH), but the Ani-Manga made by yours truly!  It's available at my website, or you can click on the link here.  E-mail me with your thoughts (or if something isn't working on the website cause I'm a ditz)


	5. Chains of Enslavement

Inuyasha's Kin and the Son of Darkness 

Author's Notes:  I'm seeing new names on reviews for this story, and many of the old ones, and everyone seems to be happy with the results.  Has anyone read my animanga for the prologue to "To Protect the One I Love"?  Cause I really worked hard on it! makes a sad face  Anyway, a few people want replies, so here they are:

Dust'in ( ) – I did remember you wanting Inuyasha to fight Demon Inuyasha, so I had to make a reason why there was two Inuyashas, that was the changling.  As for the battle, since the changling wasn't defeated, there can always be another one (I should say will be, I just haven't written it yet)  As for Sesshoumaru and Rin, although there are a lot of fans out there that like this couple, I'm not sure I could realistically write for them, but if I change my mind I'll let you know.  The children do know they have an uncle, but he's just as secluded as before.

 Tsurashi – Shippo does live with Inuyasha as Kagome, and since he's always seen Kagome as a segregate mother, I don't see why that would change.  I could even see him as a kind of babysitter when our favorite couple wanted some alone time.  So, does that help?

**The Chains of Enslavement**

Hiding behind some bushes, the group watched as a bunch of youkai – all wearing collars – marched into a large ominous looking cave.  "Is that it?"  Miroku asked.

            Nodding next to Shippo, Yuuki said nothing.

            Sango narrowed her eyes.  "Does this place look familiar to you?"

            Miroku nodded.  "It's Naraku's old lair."

            "Yamatsu spent months digging out all the rock and debris."  Yuuki whispered. "More like the rest of us dug it out while he watched."

            Shippo rubbed her back soothingly.  "Everything's going to be fine."

            "We should split up and look for everyone."  Sango suggested.  "Kirara and I will go in and you three can follow in afterwards."

            "Right."  The monk tightened his grip on his staff.  "Be careful, Sango."  He looked at his wife.  "If even one of those youkai see you, they'll all be on top of you before…"

            Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, Sango smiled.  "We meet back here in two hours if we haven't found anything."  Getting a nod of acknowledgment, she and her companion went and disappeared into the cave.

            _Sango…_

Moaning, Kagome opened her eyes and slowly got into a sitting position.  It wasn't too bright in the room where she was so she was able to adjust quickly.  The moments before her capture came back to her and she gasped, immediately looking around for her children.  "Shaoran?  Shiori?  Inuyasha!?"

            "They're undergoing some…adjustments.  Just as you soon will."  Yamatsu said, materializing from the shadows.

            Getting to her feet, Kagome backed away from him.  "G-get away from me.  I'm not as defenseless as you think."  She bluffed.  In truth, she had used most of her powers fending off that Kazu no Kizu.

            "I know and that's what intrigues me so."  He took a seat in the massive thrown in the room.  "My father feared Kikyou for her powers and her…effect on him.  But I do not fear it."

            "Eh?"

            "Kagome, you are but a mere human – in form and heart, but your spirit and soul are so much more powerful."

            Glaring at him, Kagome tried to hide her confusion.  _Where is he going with this?_  She wondered.  "Well, that's more than you can say for yourself."

            Smiling amused, Yamatsu continued.  "Though I can't pretend to understand why you decided to…mate with a hanyou such as Inuyasha…"

            "And I'm not about to tell you."  She cut him off.

            "What I will do is offer you an option better than the death that awaits you."  He watched her eyes go wide before continuing.  "My army is already hundreds strong – thanks to the research of my father – and there will be no where to run for you or your family, even if you were to manage to escape."

            "And just what are you proposing?  That you'll give up now and save us the trouble of kicking your sorry butt into the afterlife with your demented and warped father?"  She asked.  (A/N: Go Kagome!  Results from living with Inuyasha no doubt, ne?)

            "You see?"  Yamatsu stood up.  "It's that fire I need by my side during my conquest."

            Kagome was taken aback.  "What?"

            "Join me and nothing but ultimate control awaits you."

            Backing up another step, Kagome shook her head.  "What makes you think I'd want anything like that – especially from someone like you?  Now let me and my family go."  She said with more confidence than she felt.

            Raising his hand, Kagome was thrown back into the wall by the sheer power.  Gritting her teeth, Kagome tried to fight it, but he held her firmly above the ground. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

            Ducking behind a corner, Sango avoided being seen by six or so marching youkai.  As far as she could tell, most of them were usually peaceful demons who kept to themselves.  They weren't going to hurt anyone unless commanded, because the jeweled collars around their necks would make defiance impossible and painful.

            Those who joined Yamatsu's ranks of their own free will, commanded the others and they were the ones Sango had to watch out for.  She wasn't sure how deep or long the tunnels ran and probably wouldn't be able to find her way out again.

            But first thing's first: finding her friends.

            Sniffing the air, Kirara picked up on their scent and nudged her mistress.  Nodding silently, Sango waited until the coast was clear, then followed her faithful feline down the rocking corridors.

            Looking both ways, Yuuki dashes across the open passage – signaling it was safe for the others to follow.  Running to her side, Miroku bent down to the kitsune's level.  "Are you sure this is the way to the prisoner's cell blocks?"

            Nodding, Yuuki said. "All of the passageways form from one central point – the audience chamber.  It's where Yamatsu addressed us and tried to convince us to join his army willingly.  Those who refused…well you know the rest."

            "Hmm, then there's sure to be a lot of traffic through that room.  And there's no way around it?"  The monk asked.

            "Well, you could dig through, but it would take longer than your friends have."  She said with a grave tone.

            Shippo smirked and dug into his pockets.  "Don't wanna be seen?  We can use these then!"  He took out some scrolls like Miroku's and a few of his magic leaves.

            "Where did you get those?"  Miroku asked.

            "From that old youkai exterminator you and Sango always think is faking it."  Replied the kitsune cub.  "These'll make us invisible!"  He smiled, happy to know he could still be useful every now and then.

            Getting an annoyed look on his face, Miroku asked, "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

            Sweatdropping, Shippo replied, "Cause I only have enough power to last about five minutes and then it wears off."

            "That should be all we need to make it to the other side!  Shippo, you're a genius!"  Yuuki whispered and threw her arms around the fox cub.

            Blushing bright red, Shippo forces a smile.  "A-anytime."

            With one scroll and one leaf crisscrossed on their foreheads, Miroku and the fox youkai cubs crept up to the bustling center point.  The monk thought it would be one level, but once he caught sight of it – he found he was very, very wrong.

            Craning his neck up, Miroku saw literally dozens of levels, all with their various passageways and traffic.  It was like a giant hollow cylinder that ran several floors up and…

            "Look down there!"  Shippo whispered.

            …Several floors down.

            At the base of it was a massive amount of youkai gathering around for something.  Some had collars – some didn't.  Miroku watched as the youkai in the higher levels, bent over the railings to get a better look at whatever was about to happen.

            Slowly, two large doors opened and Yamatsu strolled into the crowd, stepping onto a platform that raised him above the soldiers on the bottom level.  "For years now, you have strived to build this army and this base with your own strength.  Strength the humans above will finally come to realize is far beyond their own!"  He addressed.

            As one, all the youkai cheered.

            "But I'm here to tell you that we can use the humans as well as make them pay!"

            This got most of the youkai confused.

            "Today is the day I share my rule with another!"  Yamatsu announced.

            Upon hearing this, Miroku gasped.  _Using our strength?_

"I present to you my queen!"  From behind Yamatsu came one dressed in a long black skirt with a white blouse on top and a black vest.

            But even changed, the monk still recognized his good friend.  "Kagome-sama!?"

            The youkai next to them turned, as if hearing something, but when it couldn't see anything, turned its attention back to its leader.

            A crude looking black streak adorned her left cheek above and below her eye.  She gave no response that she even knew what was going on.  She also had a sort of headband that went behind her head and held two defiled Shikon no Tama over her temples.

            When the youkai caught sight of the miko, there was an immediate uproar.

            "Silence!"  Yamatsu commanded.  "She is one of us now and her abilities will be crucial if we wish to obtain total domination!"  He turned to the girl.  "If you would?"

            Nodding, her bow and an arrow appeared in her hand and she aimed it at one of the lowly youkai in the upper levels.  Firing her purity arrow, the youkai right next to Miroku vaporized.

            That's when she saw them, her miko sight giving her the ability to see through the kitsune magic.  _M-Miroku?_

Looking around the corner, Sango saw the gathering and gasped at what drew everyone's attention.  "Kagome-chan!"

            Seeing them, Yamatsu narrowed his beady red eyes.   "Get them!"

            As one, all the youkai converged on the taijiya.

            Jumping on Kirara, Sango flew into the gap between floors.  With one mighty swing, she threw her boomerang, "Hiraikotsu!" 

            Three youkai were cut in half, while a forth lost his head completely.

            "Kill the human!"  Another shouted, jumping from overhead.

            Not having hiraikotsu back yet, Sango gasped as the large oni fell down towards her.  Then, out of nowhere, a scroll landed on his face and electricity lanced over his body, making him scream in pain.  As he rolled in mid air, he missed his target and continued to fall – right in front of Yamatsu and Kagome – crushing a couple more youkai beneath him.

Sango caught her weapon and looked around curiously.  _Miroku?_  But no one was there.

            Sensing more danger, Kirara flew higher to avoid her mistress being injured.

            Watching all this with an even expression, Kagome neither ran away, nor tried to help her friends.  _Something's not right about this but my mind feels so heavy.  I can't think._  She watched Sango battle the youkai and unconsciously tried to remember the demon exterminator.

            Landing on one of the levels, Sango pulled out her short sword and began battle with an eerie looking green demon.  The battle was short, but when she turned around, the demon tried to bit her leg and as it opened its mouth, its eyes went wide with shock.  Turning around curiously, Sango saw its head had an indentation in it.

            Then, with the spell finally wearing off, Miroku materialized before her, his staff rising from the demon's head. 

            "It was you!"  She exclaimed.

            "I couldn't let you get hurt now could I?"  He smirked.

            Smiling in gratitude, Sango went back to back with the monk. "Have you found Inuyasha or the children yet?"

            "No, but at this point, I'm afraid that might be a little out of the question."  He replied as the youkai gathered up on each side of them.  "What I wouldn't give to have kazaana back right now."

            "The houshi I knew always loved a challenge."  Sango joked, though the situation looked grim for both of them.

            Yamatsu pulled Kagome back and whispered into her ear.  "Return to your room and stay there until I come for you."

            Nodding, Kagome turned around and retreated back into the passageway.

            _Inuyasha…children…_

            FLASH!

            _Shiori laughed as her father jumped from tree to tree as he gave her a piggyback ride.  Inuyasha landed in front of Kagome with the biggest smile she could ever remember him having._

_            "Again!  Again!"  The hanyou pup exclaimed._

_            Taking the girl into her arms, Kagome laughed.  "It's time for you to take a bath.  Besides, it's your brother's turn."_

_            "Awww, but I don't wanna take a bath!"  She whined.  "Daddy never has to take one!"_

_            Loading the second twin onto his back, Inuyasha scoffed.  "That's cause I don't need one!"  He replied._

_            Kagome raised an eyebrow.  "Actually, you're due for one pretty soon, too."_

_            "Ha!  You gotta catch me first!"  He smirked and took off with Shaoran giggling the whole time._

_            She knew she could just 'sit' him, but it would be more fun to lure him into a hot spring later…_

FLASH!

            Gasping, Kagome remembered everything.  _Inuyasha!  Shaoran and Shiori!_  The defiled jewels on the sides of her temples slowly faded from black to pink, the black streak disappeared and she looked around in surprise.  _I have to find them!_  Then she turned and took off down the hall.

            Materializing into view, Yuuki held a finger to her lips as they neared the prison cells.

            "Do you think we should've left Miroku alone back there?"  Shippo whispered.

            "Do you want to save your friends or not?"  She replied.  Struggling to pick up any sound, the kitsune began hearing a feint whimpering – not too different from her own when she had been locked away down here.  "This way."

            Following her down the darkening tunnel, Shippo passed by cells of youkai who had yet to be conditioned and those who had become warped because of it.  "Can we really leave all these guys here?"

            Without looking back, Yuuki replied coldly, "We can't save them all now…not yet."  Pausing, she turned to face him and dared to hope.  "But maybe if you and your comrades succeed, we might be able to save them yet."  The smallest of smiles crossed her face, which Shippo gladly returned.

            "I don't care what you say!  I'm going to get out of here and find mom and dad!"

            Shippo gasped.  "That's Shiori!"  Taking off towards the voice, Yuuki rushed to keep up.

            "I'm not saying we give up, but maybe if we pretend to give in, we might be able to buy us some freedom so we can get back to them _eventually._"  Shaoran replied.

            Shiori glared at her brother.  "What about the jewels?  How do you know you won't be taken over like the others?"

            Crossing her arms, Shaoran huffed.  "Like some stupid gem could control me."

            Appearing on the other side of the bars, Shippo halted to a stop.  "Finally, we found you guys!"  He exclaimed.

            "Shippo-chan!"  Shiori ran up to clasp his hand through the steel separating them.  "Get us out of here!"  
            "Hang on."  Yuuki pulled some keys from her robes and began to try and open the door.

            Looking at her strangely, Shippo asked, "When'd you get those?"

            Smiling shyly, she replied, "I sorta swiped it off one of the guards back at the audience chamber when everyone was watching Yamatsu."

            The door opened with a click and Shaoran and Shiori were set free.

            "Now!  To find mom and dad!"  Shaoran exclaimed.

            Shippo wanted to say something about Kagome, about the look at her eyes before, but finding them first was more important.  They would have to deal with the miko when the time came.  "Right.  Let's go."

            Kagome ran down what seemed like endless hallways following the distant sense she got of Inuyasha's presence.  Somehow she could feel his soul darkening and shifting into something far worse.  It was this change that quickened her steady walk into a panicked run.  She had to be by his side before it was too late.

            Reaching a black metal door, she tried to open it, but to no avail.  "Inuyasha!  Inuyasha I'm here!"  She shouted.

            Inside, Inuyasha's closed eyes opened a slit, revealing red pupils, though his demeanor seemed dazed.

            Desperation taking hold, she formed a miko energy ball in her hand and blasted the door open.  The shockwave threw her back as well and she fell hard on the stone floor, tearing up her hands and knees as she landed.

            The effect was adequate enough though.  A gaping hole was all that remained of the door.  When Kagome got back to her feet, she watched intently as the debris and dust cleared, revealing a low lit room with one occupant.

            Gasping, Kagome ran forward.  "Inuyasha!"

            Bound by his wrists to a chain hanging from the ceiling, Inuyasha hung suspended in the middle of the room.  Blood from long gashes covered most of his body, as well as grooves made by the merciless metal around his wrists.  The gashes – no doubt the result of the 'convincing' process by Yamatsu, were layered upon each other, causing pieces of skin to hang loosely off his body.

            Kagome teared up just at the sight of him in such bad condition.  "I-Inuyasha?"  She feared him dead and gone forever without her.  But as she took another step forward, she stopped as her senses told her something was very wrong…

            It started as a quiet laugh, then it broke into a maniacal laughter that shook his entire bloodied form.  Lifting his head ever so slightly to look at the miko before him, Inuyasha's eyes flashed red as his face broke into a wide grin.  "You should've never come."  His voice was low and dark…was this really _her_ Inuyasha?"

            "I…I have to get you out of here."  She stuttered.  Why was she so scared?

            Attempting to lunge at her with a primal growl, the chains jerked him back and spun him around once before he faced the miko once more.  "I never asked you to come here.  You should leave…"

            "I-I'm not going anywhere without you."  She replied.

            As new black blood dripped down his arms from his wrists, staining his usually flawless silver hair, the crazed hanyou glared at her.  "Leave now before I break these puny chains and rip you apart."

            Kagome's heart was doing backflips.  "W-what do you mean?"

            Cocking his head to the side, he smirked again.  "I mean I'm gonna snap these chains into two, run you into the ground and bite your succulent neck until there's nothing of it left."  He paused so his words could sink in.  "So get out now…while you still can…"

            "B-but…"

            "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" 

            His voice reverberated inside the room and inside Kagome's soul.  _W-what do I do?_

Author's Notes: Ha!  My first good cliffhanger in the series yet.  Oh yeah, and chapter one of my animanga is up at my webby!  Yay!


	6. Those Left Behind

Inuyasha's Kin and the Son of Darkness 

Author's Notes: Wow, a lot of people love this story, although personally "To Protect the One I Love" is my fav, but I still have a long way to go with this one, so who knows?  Now…on with my evil Inuyasha saga

Those Left Behind 

            "I won't leave you!"  Kagome shouted.

            "Looks like your time has run out…" Inuyasha said with an evil smirk.  Swinging his legs back, he threw his weight forward and lifted his legs into the air.  Wrapping them around the chain above, he eased the weight on his wrists, then released his legs and dropped the weight all at once.

            The bonds snapped and the dog demon landed on all fours.  For an instant, Kagome saw Inuyasha as Juuroumaru, bent and poised for battle.  In a flash, it was gone and Inuyasha launched himself at Kagome, pinning her to the ground by the shoulders.

            When she opened her eyes, she saw the black collar that until now had been hidden behind stained silver locks.  As the defiled jewels pulsated, so did his blood-thirsty eyes.  The moon shaped mark on his forehead had also darkened into an evil black.  "I-Inuyasha?"  He wasn't in his demon form, because his claws and fangs were still their normal length.  But his aura…it was so disturbing – so similar to when he had been forced to transform by Princess Kaguya all those years ago…

            Snapping his teeth once in warning, Inuyasha lowered his head to stare straight into Kagome's frightened orbs.  "Do you have any idea what this collar does to me?  The anger and untapped rage…building within my muscles – making me want to rip apart anything that comes near me.  I can't control it and you won't be able to save me from it."

            Raising her head to glare in defiance back, Kagome replied, "Can't…won't…these words have never stopped us before, so why should they start now?"

            Pressing his nails against her skin, Inuyasha emphasized his point.  "I'm telling you now, Kagome.  Run away and never look back.  I won't be responsible for you getting hurt again when I lose control.  Not for a second time."

            This caught Kagome by surprise.  _So, he still blames himself for what Kaguya did.  He's never forgiven himself…_ "And I'm not going anywhere without you."

            Roaring in rage, he picked her up and threw her in the direction of the broken doorway.  "Leave now or else!"

            Struggling to get to her feet, she shouted with tears in her eyes, "Never!"  
            Running at her on all fours, Inuyasha leapt into the air when suddenly his collar sent electricity all over his body, making him fall to the floor just short of the miko.  He convulsed there, writhing in pain and agony from the black magic.

            "Tut, tut, tut.  Inuyasha, I thought I warned you about that temper of yours.  Break the rules again and I will have no choice but to punish you."  Yamatsu stood tall in the broken doorway.

            Running to his side, Kagome cried out and clutched onto Inuyasha's shoulders.  "Stop it!  Can't you see you're killing him!?"

            Growling even more savagely, Inuyasha pushed Kagome away and leapt back into the shadows of the dungeon like a rabid animal.

            "Inuyasha?"  Kagome questioned.

            Stepping up behind the miko, Yamatsu spoke, "I'm sorry.  I should've warned you about him.  He's so unpredictable."

            Jumping away from him, Kagome brought forth her bow and arrow and aimed it at Yamatsu's armored chest.  "You're the one who made him that way, you monster!  Now let us both go now!"  She demanded.

            Smiling, Yamatsu placed his hands out to the sides.  "Come now my queen…"

            "Shut up with that you twisted freak!  You're even more sick than your father!"

            "Do you really think you're purity arrows can harm me?  Of have you forgotten about my shield?"  A black hued shield surrounded his imposing figure.

            Smirking she replied, "You know, Naraku was cocky too, and he's dead."  The jewels on the side of her head began to glow and she drew power from them and Kagome's entire form lit up a bright pink.  "Someone once told me: 'I was once the protector of the Shikon no Tama.  Do you really think I could be controlled by a stupid piece of it?'  Let alone a replica!?"

            Yamatsu's eyes widened and he was shocked when Kagome released her arrow and it clashed with the dark one's shield, drilling into it, until the shield shattered and ruptured the image of Yamatsu.

            A small wooden figurine fell to the ground in two pieces.  "Damn, looks like he's more like Naraku than we first thought."  Clenching her fist, her bow disappeared.

            "Mommy!"  Shiori ran down the hall towards Kagome.

            Seeing her kids safe and sound besides Shippo gave her more relief than anything, but a feral growl behind her made her stop. "No!  Stop!  Don't come any closer!"

            Halting in the hallway, the children looked at their mother confused.

            "Shippo, get them out of here!  I'll meet you guys up top as soon as I can!"

            Without question, the fox youkai nodded.  "Right!"  He was glad to have Kagome back, or so it seemed, but whatever compulsed her to say that had to have meaning behind it and he wasn't going to second guess the miko.  He turned around with Yuuki, but Shaoran and Shiori were frozen in their places.

            "Mom?"  The girl asked.

            "Where's dad?"  Shaoran asked, suspicious.

            "Never mind that.  Do now while you have the chance!"  She locked eyes with her son.  "You have to trust me."

            The youth's eyes became shiny with tears warning to fall, but he nodded bravely, picked up his sister, and ran away.

            "No!  Mom!  No!"  Shiori cried out as Kagome turned her back on her.

            Looking towards the glowing red eyes in the surrounding darkness, Kagome tightened her lips in determination.  _Inuyasha isn't totally lost to the power of the defiled jewels.  I may still be able to save him…_  "Inuyasha…"

            With a flash, the eyes came barreling at her until the half naked form of her love jumped into the light, ready to keep his word and tear her apart.

            "Osuwari."

            SMACK!  He landed against the hard stone floor unconscious and thankfully unmoving. 

            With a sigh, Kagome threw one arm over her shoulders and began to carry him out of the cell.  "It's all or nothing from here on out."  She paused and looked at his seemingly sleeping face.  "For both of us."

            Opening his eyes in the darkness of his lair, Yamatsu growled as he was cut off from his puppet.  "Damn that woman.  She leaves me no choice."

            Standing up, he retreated into the back of his chamber where a small shrine was placed.  With black-lit candles and rare incense, Yamatsu knelt in homage and prayed to the only god who could win this for him.

            A sneering oni statue, painted in black and red, was placed at the top of the shrine.  Its red beedy eyes rivaled those of Yamatsu himself.  "Oh Great One, it is I: you're faithful servant, who has come to plead for your help.  The miko and her hanyou companion must not escape here.  Please send me the answer to my prayers."

            At first nothing happened, but then the red eyes began to glow and a dark voice spoke, "Yamatsu, son of Naraku, I will send you the item which you so desire and if used well, the miko and the half breed's souls will be yours." 

            In front of him, a black crystal formed.  It looked like a gem the size of his palm, but when Yamatsu wrapped his hands around it, he could almost feel a sort of mystical pull from it.  Bowing even lower so his forehead was touching the floor, Yamatsu replied, "I will not failed you."

            "You had better not."  Then the red eyes dimmed down and the presence disappeared.

            Smirking, Yamatsu lifted his head and looked at the glowing crystal in his hand.  "This is the end for you, priestess."

Sango kicked out with her leg at the oni before her and ducked behind hiraikotsu to block the counterattack.  "Well, we took out as many as we could."

            Throwing his last ward paper, Miroku swung his staff and knocked another screaming youkai off the ledge into the pile several floors below.  "Yeah, but we've run out of time and energy and the enemies keep coming."

            Kirara had her hands full just a level above them swatting the smaller youkai off the balcony with her huge paws.

            A big youkai came running around the level, knocking off more youkai without a second thought, ready to pummel the annoying humans.

            "Here it comes, Miroku!"  Sango braced herself behind her boomerang as the oni kept coming.

            Suddenly, a wild rock came and hit him in the side of the head.  It stopped his momentum and he looked up curiously.

            Both taijiya and monk looked up as well, wondering what could've stopped the tirade, and were happy to see their fox friends and the hanyou children waving back.  Shiori loaded another rock and aimed it at the on looking oni.  "Leave Auntie Sango alone!"  She released the small projectile and it hit the monster in the eye, making him cry out and swing his club wildly.  More demons were thrown off balance and fell into the bloodied pit below.

            Sensing it was time to scram, Kirara flew down and let Sango and Miroku jump on.  Then she went over and loaded up the children.

            "What about Kagome and Inuyasha?"  Sango asked.

            Shippo shook his head sadly and was about to give them Kagome's last message, when a bright pink light blinded the group for a moment.  When they looked down, they saw several youkai literally thrown out of one of the passageways into the surrounding walls Kagome herself came out of one of the bottom doorways, carrying a dazed Inuyasha.

            "You…should go…Kagome…I'll be fine."  Inuyasha muttered.  He was too weak to fight, even though the collar filled him with such anger and hatred for everything.  His muscles just wouldn't respond.

            "No!  It's both of us or nothing!"  She continued to drag him out.

            "Kagome-sama!  Inuyasha!"  Miroku exclaimed, then gasped when Yamatsu came walking towards the miko and hanyou from the opposite doorway.

            "I give you credit for making it this far, Miko, but unlike my illusion: I will not be defeated by the likes of you."  He smirked as his general came out from behind him towards Kagome.

            Backing up, Kagome looked up and saw the frightened look on her children's faces and shouted to her friends, "What are you waiting for!?  Get them out of here!"

            Yamatsu looked up and saw the group all on the fire cat and raised a hand, powering up a black magic ki blast.  He fired it at the group, but it bounced off a pink hued shield that erected itself just in time.  He glanced over at Kagome and saw her concentrated look.  "So, you've learned to project a shield around others too?  So many secrets you keep from me, my queen."

            His general rushed in towards the miko and rammed into her with his chest armor, throwing her back and making her drop Inuyasha's weakened form.

            "Mom!"  Shaoran exclaimed, ready to leap off of Kirara and save his mother. 

Miroku grabbed a hold of his collar and shook his head.  "We make it out alive today, we can come back and try to save them again.  Right now we have no choice."

            "NO!  I won't leave her here!"  Shaoran struggled, but Kirara flew up higher and higher until his parents were just a speck in the bottomless darkness.  "Mother…"

            Moaning, Kagome opened her eyes just as Yamatsu approached and loomed over her.  Off to the side, she could see Inuyasha's now unconscious body over the shoulder of Yamatsu's general.

            "You may have bought them time, but in exchange you have sealed your own fate."  The evil lord brought her attention back to him.

            Glaring at him, Kagome replied, "So be it."

            Softly crying in his arms, Shiori whimpered into a fitful sleep, leaving Shaoran to finally let out the tears he had been holding in for so long.  Without their parents, he had to be strong, for Shiori's sake.  But even so, he couldn't believe he just left them there.

            Even Sango and Miroku were quiet in sadness.  "There should've been more we could've done.  We failed them."  Sango said.

            "Only this time.  We will not give up until Yamatsu is destroyed and we have our friends back."  Miroku said with determination.

            "I will be the one to destroy him." 

            Stopping in their tracks, everyone turned to Shaoran.  "What are you talking about?  There's no way you're going back there!"  Shippo exclaimed.

            "Yamatsu will capture you for sure!"  Yuuki agreed.

            "I don't care anymore!  After what that bastard has done to my family, he deserves to die!"  He shouted back, stirring Shiori from her sleep.

            "Niichan?"  She said sleepily.  "Don't you leave me too."

            Shaoran was about to say something, but he words wouldn't come out when he looked into her sad blue eyes.  "Shiori…"

            "So its true then."

            Gasping, everyone looked up and saw a tall handsome man with long white hair and a creasing moon like Inuyasha's on his forehead.

            "W-who are you!?"  Shaoran demanded, tightening his hold on his twin.

            "Sesshoumaru!?"  Miroku exclaimed.

            "What are _you_ doing here!?"  Sango followed up with.

            Sesshoumaru, though, narrowed his eyes and said nothing.  What had transpired today was the beginning of a dangerous path that now included him as well as his brother.  And although he knew how it would end, he would still fight to change the future that had been so rudely bestowed upon him.  Naraku may have fallen to Inuyasha's blade, but his son would fall to Sesshoumaru, the dog demon would make sure of it.

Author's Notes: I've finally had my vision for a good chunk of this series and it promises to rival its predecessor.  So, sit back and watch this action/suspense/romance/comedy really take off!  Oh, and Dust'in, sorry I don't watch Samurai Deeper Kyo, so I can't do a crossover, but thanks for the suggestion anyway!


	7. Broken Spirit

**Inuyasha's Kin and the Son of Darkness**

Author's Notes:  This chapter promises to be creative and original (as far as I know), so prepare yourselves for a treat!

Broken Spirit 

            Miroku took point before everyone else in case the older brother proved to be trouble.  "Sesshoumaru!?  What are you doing here?"  The monk repeated.

            "My brother has been taken captive, am I right?"  The smallest of smirks touched his lips.

            Sango gasped, but nodded.  "Yes, Inuyasha and Kagome-chan both."

            Growling in mounting anger, Shaoran slowly put Shiori down and flexed his claws.  "So you're my dad's big brother, huh?"  He got no response.  "Father told me stories of you and how you helped him out once.  Wait till I tell him you're nothing but a big fat coward!"  Running forward, Shaoran tried slashing at Sesshoumaru, but as soon as he was at his target, the dog demon disappeared and reappeared behind him.

            Before the hanyou could react, Sesshoumaru picked him up by his collar and lifted him into the air. 

            "Let me go, you lying sack of sh…"

            "Shaoran!"  Sango scolded in Kagome's place. 

            "No!  He knew!"  Shaoran was turned to face the golden-eyed demon.  "You knew all along what would happen.  I don't know how, but knowing that you could've _done_ something!  Anything!"  He glared at his uncle.  "You're just a big, ugly, white chicken!"

            Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru pulled back his hand and cracked his knuckles, when a girl came out of Inuyasha and Kagome's hut.  "You were right, Sesshoumaru-sama!  They did have lots of food!"  When she noticed the confrontation, she gasped and immediately ran over to her master.  "Sesshoumaru-sama, put him down!"

            Casually looking down at her concerned face, Sesshoumaru scoffed and dropped Shaoran to the ground.

            Batting his hand away, Shaoran jumped back a bit, but was ready for a fight is the dog demon tried anything again.

            Smiling, the girl came forward.  "Sorry about that.  He can be moody sometimes."  She held out a hand.  "I'm Rin.  You must be Inuyasha and Kagome's little boy, huh?"

            Miroku's eyes widened upon hearing the girl's name.  The last time he'd seen Rin, she was barely nine years old.  Now after all this time, she had truly grown into a beautiful woman.  Still favoring the light kimonos, she sported a light pink one with blue lilies on it.

Crossing his arms, Shaoran scoffed.  "My name is Shaoran."  His twin came timidly to his side and clutched onto his arm.  "And this is Shiori, my twin sister."

"Twins!?"  Rin squealed and grabbed a hold of the girl in a gentle hug.  "She's so cute!"

            "What brings you here, Sesshoumaru?"  Miroku asked calmly.

            Turning to the monk, Sesshoumaru ignored the chatting Rin and addressed the real problem at hand.  "Maybe we should take this inside."

            "No, we talk about this now."  Shaoran interrupted.  "Tell us why you decided to leave my dad in the dust, then have the guts to show your face here after everything happened." 

            Meeting eyes with his nephew, Sesshoumaru replied, "Because Yamatsu is now in possession of a weapon that could mean the end of everything."

            Moaning, Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked around, trying to focus his vision.  "W-where…?"  He remembered Kagome carrying him and then nothing.  "Kagome?"  He kept looking around and finally saw her unconscious on a table in the middle of the room.  "Kagome!"  He ran forward and choked as he was immediately yanked back by a metal chain.

            Putting his hands around the metal, he noticed that his wrist and ankles were latched onto by metal clasps as well.  The chains gave him a good four feet of leeway, but when he tried to break free, the collar around his neck sent black electricity over his body in a short power jolt.  He cried out and fell back down to the ground again.

            Breathing heavily, he heard footsteps approach.

            "I kept that on you as a precautionary measure.  Try it again and the result will be the same."  Yamatsu stepped into the light on the other side of Kagome.

            "J-just what are you planning to do?"  Inuyasha got into a sitting position.  For now, if he couldn't get away, he figured he'd make himself comfortable.

            Smirking, Yamatsu bent over Kagome and moved a piece of hair out of her face.  "Beautiful creature.  One of a kind really."

            "Get away from her."  Inuyasha threatened.  If this guy even tried something against Kagome, Inuyasha swore he'd break his neck.

            The evil lord's smile grew as he backed off.  "Now don't get angry, you know what that does to you.  She is my queen after all and what I wish to do with her is entirely up to me."

            Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha glared at Yamatsu.  "Touch her and I'll slash my claws straight into your black heart." 

            Digging into his pockets, Yamatsu pulled out his secret weapon.  "With this, the entire world will bow to me."

            "It's called the Dark Orb of Mikaboshi.  And it has the ability to hold a hundred times more souls than Naraku's detachment ever did."  Sesshoumaru began.

            Eyes widening, Miroku thought back.  "Kanna tried to take Kagome's soul once but it was too powerful for her mirror and she had to let it go."

            "But even possessed, Kagome-chan has been able to fight off black magic before."  Sango said.

            "Perhaps, but this is no black magic."  The dog demon explained.  "Mikaboshi, the God of Evil, sent Yamatsu the crystal in order for him to gain control of the miko and begin his conquest."

            Looking sadly at the twins, Rin added, "Sesshoumaru-sama was sent this vision by the goddess Amaterasu and because of her we know what Yamatsu will do next, where he will strike first."

            "But couldn't all of this had been stopped if we had just saved my mom before?"  Shaoran asked.

            "Yamatsu has raised his army using defiled Shikon no Tamas and Inuyasha is now a victim as well.  If we were to bring him here, Yamatsu would use him to strike you when we least expected it."  Rin explained.  She and Sesshoumaru had been up the entire night - the dog demon had the dream – in order to decipher what it truly meant.

            "So you're saying there's no way for Inuyasha to be set free of it?"  Miroku asked.  "We've already been able to free one demon from it…"

            "And where is he?"  Sesshoumaru interrupted.

            Stopping, the monk gasped.  "He was vaporized the moment the collar was destroyed."

            "No!  Daddy!"  Shiori exclaimed.

            "It's not completely hopeless."  Rin comforted the girl and pulled her into her lap.  "Inuyasha will be able to break free of the collar, but that's not our problem."

            "Then what is?"

            "The priestess of course." Sesshoumaru said.  "With her leading his force, all of your weaknesses will be exposed.  She will be able to tell Yamatsu everything, therefore you are all in the gravest of danger."

            "What about you?" Sango asked.

            "She knows little about me and that is what will be key."  Standing up, Sesshoumaru made ready to leave.

            "Wait, where are you going?"  Miroku stood up as well.

            "It has already begun."  He said without turning around.  "The first village they will strike is three days travel from here, even with my speed.  We leave now and we will make it before they do."  Even though Sesshoumaru knew what was going to happen between his brother and the human, he would still try to save what had made his little brother so happy.  After living with Rin so long, he knew the darkness that awaited Inuyasha should Sesshoumaru's vision come true.  _Inuyasha, for your sake, I hope the goddess is wrong…_

            Inuyasha tried to focus on what Yamatsu was saying about the crystal, but the pain in his head was unbearable.  "Oh…my head…" He moaned.

            "Oh?  Well that would be the collar trying to bring out your true self, you're greater self.  Listen to it…give in…" The Dark One coaxed.

            Smirking, Inuyasha looked up.  "Nice, but I'm not through yet."  Even though Inuyasha had given up his ability to transform to save Kagome's life all those years ago, the inner battle was a tiring one and who knew what the results would be?

            "Well, you wouldn't be Inuyasha if you did, now would you?"  Holding out the dark crystal, Inuyasha saw a frightening black gleam in Yamatsu's hellish red eyes.  "Now, to make my dreams a reality."  The glow of the crystal began to envelop Kagome as well, turning her gentle pink aura into a deep magenta and then deep black.

            "Hey, what are you doing!?"  Inuyasha leapt forward, but the chains held him back and then the collar send more volts through his body.  Falling to the ground, he glanced up at what was happening.

            Gritting her teeth, Kagome tried to fight the force that was attempted to rip out her very soul. 

            "Stop it!  Leave her alone!"  Inuyasha shouted.

            Kagome was lifted into the air as the crystals' glow grew.  The pain in her body increased and she began to cry out in pain, but was unable to stop the separation.

            "Yes, yes that's it!  Give in and you will become mine!"  His laughter was overshadowed by Kagome's screams of torture as her soul was visibly sucked into the crystal.

            "Kagome!"  Inuyasha exclaimed, getting up to his hands and knees.

            Convulsing, the last of her inner being was trapped within the confines of the gem and Kagome was slowly lowered back down onto the table.

            "It is done."  Yamatsu clutched the crystal tightly.  "My father had the right idea with Kanna's mirror, but with such a spirit as this – he needed something greater to capture its true beauty.

            "Kagome…" Inuyasha looked and saw her lying there so quietly.  Was she really without a soul now?  Had she befallen the same fate as Kikyou?

            "Come to me, my queen…" Yamatsu held out a hand.

            Opening her eyes, Kagome sat up and slowly got off the table.

            "K-Kagome!"  Inuyasha called out to her, but she neither heard him, nor even acknowledged his existence.  She simply walked over to Yamatsu and clasped his hand.

            Turning her around, Yamatsu showed Inuyasha his new queen.

            Gasping, Inuyasha saw her eyes held no gleam of their own, instead they were an empty void.  Looking down at the ground in dismay, Inuyasha couldn't believe it.  His Kagome was now a lifeless puppet in the hands of an ultimate evil.

            "Kagome…"

            FLASH!

            _"Do you have something you want to protect more than anything?  Something you never want to go away?"_

_            "Yeah…"_

_            "Me too.  So let's never say goodbye Inuyasha.  Don't ever leave me.  Promise?"_

            FLASH!

            _Goodbye?_  Inuyasha thought.  _Never…_

FLASH!

_            "I won't leave you!"  _

_            "You…should go…Kagome…I'll be fine."_

_            "No!  It's both of us or nothing!"_

FLASH!

            "Both…" Inuyasha said in a drone-like tone.  Closing his eyes, he slowly stopped fighting the darkness and gave in.  When he opened his eyes once more, their golden radiance was now no more.  They were a void, as lost and dull as the miko's before him.

            Inuyasha, powerful hanyou extraordinaire…had been broken. 

            And it wasn't the whips that made his spirit collapse; or the fact that his capture seemed infinite.  It was the blank expression upon his mate's face.  The thought that she was alone in an eternal darkness that did not befit her.  She was deserving of a better future than this and he was incapable of providing that for her.  She had given her all to see him safe and he would do the same.

His spirit – merely a sliver of its former glory – would succumb to the tempting darkness and bow to the evil lord.

            But one feeling would never disappear from the flow of his veins, and that was to make sure Kagome stayed safe, today and forever.

            For he would always be: her protector.

            Sesshoumaru stood alone at the top of a hill, guarding the sleeping companions of his younger brother.  They had been traveling for two days straight and although he was not in the least bit tired, the humans of the group needed rest.  Not only to replenish their bodies, but to prepare their minds for the battle that laid ahead.

            It would begin at dust and although the dog demon didn't know the exact outcome, he knew it would be his only chance to save the miko that had so changed his brother's heart.

            Scoffing, Sesshoumaru looked down at the valley below in disgust.  Why his brother had been so foolish as to fall in love was beyond him.  If he only had the sense Sesshoumaru himself had acquired years ago, to be even and uncaring about everything, then none of this would be happening.

            "But even you had been wrapped by the bonds of love, Sesshoumaru-sama."  A voice said to him.

            Narrowing his eyes, he stared straight ahead threateningly.  "Who's there?"  His hand slowly went to Tokijin's hilt.

            Materializing before him, was the form of a miko Sesshoumaru barely remembered, but knew none-the-less.  "Both of us have something in common, Sesshoumaru-sama.  We both swore we would never fall in love and yet failed."

            "Kikyou, I heard you were dead."  He addressed, his hand having yet to leave Tokijin's side.

            Her transparent form floated before him.  "Although it can be hard to see, the changes brought about by love effect every part of us."

            "Hmph, the weakness of love has yet to pierce my heart.  You know not of what you speak."  But even saying this, the great dog demon looked away.

            Tilting her head, Kikyou continued.  "No, I think I'm correct in my assumption.  Why else would you go out of your way in an affair that did not concern you?"

            "Because as soon as the goddess sent me the dream, it _became_ my business."  He countered.

            "Not true."  Kikyou replied.  "Even knowing the future did not mean you had any obligation to come and rescue Inuyasha from his trial.  It's these kinds of changes that _she_ has brought out in you."

            "Is there a reason you came here, priestess, or have you merely come to get under my skin?"  He eyed her.

            "Tell me, Sesshoumaru-sama.  Why have you allowed the human girl to stay with you for so long?  You saved her life and as far as I understand, you didn't even have to do that."  The miko smirked.  "To fall in love with a human, despite what you believe, is not the weakness you hold."

            "I am _not_ in love.  She is but a mere child." 

            "A child compared to your life, but not a child anymore.  And protecting her and watching over her as much as you do shows your true feelings."

            Finally pulling one of his swords from its sheath, Sesshoumaru held it to the miko's chest.  "Speak another word, and this Tensaiga will make it so even the _undead_ will die."  He threatened.

            "Very well."  She backed off a bit.  "But I must let you know that although you feel your father's love for Inuyasha's mother was a mistake, your _true_ love cannot be ignored.  Embrace it and finally find the happiness you so secretly desire."

            Eyes flashing with anger, Sesshoumaru slashed a moment too late, for Kikyou's form disappeared completely, but his sensitive ears could've sworn they heard a feint laughter ringing in the air.

            "Sesshoumaru-sama?  Sesshoumaru-sama!?"  Rin came running to the top of the hill.

            Putting Tensaiga back in its sheath, the dog demon lord turned to face the girl.  "What is it, Rin?"

            Stopping to catch her breath, the girl looked up worriedly.  "I saw you weren't with the rest of us and got worried."  She admitted.

            "I needed time to think."  He replied coldly. "Is that all?" 

            She looked down at the ground sadly.  "I'm sorry.  It's just that I fear for you when I can't see you.  I know I'm just a powerless human and even if you were to get hurt I wouldn't be able to save you, but I would still try – I would give up my life if it meant you would be okay, but since nothing's wrong, I'll just go back to camp – unless…"

            "Rin."

            She immediately stopped and looked up. 

            _A child compared to your life, but not a child anymore.  _"Stay here with me awhile."  He said, then turned back to looking at the stars.

            Putting on the largest smile, Rin nodded happily.  "Un!"  Then moved to stand by her master's side.  He could be cold sometimes, but he always held a warm spot for her.  She couldn't hold back her blush at being so close to him for so long, and although it was no different the other times back at the castle, this time just felt more romantic.

            But she would never say anything.  She feared if she told Sesshoumaru how she felt, he would banish her from his side.  He and Jaken, who thankfully had been forced to stay back at the castle, were all the family she had left and she wouldn't give it up for the world.  As a shooting star passed by in the night's sky, Rin dared to make the one wish that pulsated within her heart.

            _May Sesshoumaru and I be together…forever._

Author's Note: Alright, not _very_ Sesshoumaru/Rin but I've never done one before, so I'm doing it the way I'd want to see it.  As for Inuyasha and Kagome: how was that breaking scene?  Him succumbing to the darkness?  I personally love it and it's one of my favorite passages.  What do you all think?  See you at the next chapter!


	8. The Mirror of Uzume Part 1

Inuyasha's Kin and the Son of Darkness 

Author's Notes: I'm glad you all like my attempt at a Sesshoumaru/Rin and Dust'in, e-mail me and I'll give you all your answers, since there are so many.  Now, enjoy the heated battles that lie ahead!

The Mirror of Uzume 

            The small group that consisted of Miroku, Sango, Shaoran, Shiori, and Shippo and Yuuki of course, all rode on Kirara.  The fire cat, having gotten stronger over the years, didn't mind at all.  Sesshoumaru flew besides Aun, the mighty two-headed beast having the pleasure of caring the petite Rin upon its back.

            The sun had yet to touch the horizon, so maybe they stood a chance of foiling Yamatsu's plans after all.

            "So, just where are you taking us, Sesshoumaru?"  Shaoran asked with his arms crossed.

            "Does it matter?"  The dog demon said to his nephew.

            "I'd say it does, because for all we know, you could be on Yamatsu's side and be leading us into a trap."  The hanyou boy countered.

            "Sesshoumaru-sama would never do that!"  Rin defended.  "He's risking a lot helping you out."

            Looking away, Shaoran scoffed.  "I still don't trust him."

            Inside, Sesshoumaru was proud.  His nephew might grow to be a powerful demon yet.  On the outside, though, he kept his calm exterior.

            "He brings up a good point I'm afraid."  Miroku addressed.  "Which village will they attack first?"

            Rin was the first to speak up.  "Sesshoumaru-sama wanted to keep it quiet because we…"

            "If you knew where we were going, you would not enter battle with a clear mind."  Sesshoumaru interrupted.

            "Eh?"  Sango was surprised.  "Other than their home village – where else could hold such trauma for them?

            "Just where could it be Uncle Sesshoumaru?"  Shiori asked.

            "Don't call him that!"  Shaoran berated.

            "Houjou Village."

            "EH!?"  Sango exclaimed.  Houjou Akitoki, who was a good friend to them all – _his_ village?  _But what could he possibly have that Yamatsu would want?_  The taijiya was about to ask when they finally reached the village.

            "Wow!  It's so big!"  Shiori exclaimed.

            "We may just have enough time to evacuate the villagers."  Rin said with hope.

            _Perhaps…_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

            When they landed, a crowd immediately gathered around them.  The commotion raised the attention of its leader.

            "What's going on here!?"  He demanded as he pushed his way through the crowd.  When he finally saw the group – after nearly seven years – he was speechless.

            Houjou Akitoki had grown into a fine leader, though he still retained his childish features.  It was an hour later, when the group had finished their story and why they were there.  They purposefully left out the small detail about Kagome and Inuyasha possibly being on Inuyasha's side and simply said the two were going to be attacking Yamatsu's forces from the other side. If Akitoki knew about Kagome, he would foolishly rush in trying to save her, making their job that much harder.

            "Do you have anything of important that Yamatsu could be after?"  Sango asked.

            "Well, my village has always been given certain artifacts in order to protect them…" He said.

            "Admit it."  Sesshoumaru interrupted impatiently.  "You have the Mirror of Uzume."

            Akitoki's eyes went wide.  "H-how did you know that!?"

            Standing up, Sesshoumaru turned away.  "It doesn't matter.  Yamatsu will come for it.  The question is…how ready will you be?"  Then he left the hut.

            Rin turned to Akitoki, "Houjou-san, you must get the villagers out of here.  Yamatsu's army is too powerful."

            Nodding, the village leader stood up.  "Right.  Sango-san, would you and Rin-chan help gather the villagers and take them to a cave at the south end of the village?"

            Sango nodded, as well as Rin.

            "We'll help too!"  Shippo spoke for him, Yuuki, and Kirara.

            "I thank you."

            "What about us?"  Shaoran stood up with his twin.

            Kneeling before the children, Akitoki placed a gentle hand on the hanyou's shoulder.  "Go with the villagers.  Kagome-sama and Inuyasha would never forgive me if I allowed their only children to be harmed while in my care."

            "But I can fight!"  Shaoran exclaimed.

            Smiling, the leader nodded.  "Good, I'll need someone to protect my people."

            "But…"

            "Let's just go, oniichan."  Shiori pulled on his arm and slowly they left the hut. 

When they were out of earshot, Shaoran pulled his arm free.  "What the hell was that all about, Shiori!?"

"Leave now, and fight another day.  Uncle Miroku taught us that."   She said with a smile.  "Now, I don't know about you, but when that jerk comes, I'm gonna find mom.  He's sure to bring her with him!"

Shaoran was shocked, but smiled.  "Yosh.  Let's go."  
            Back in the hut, Miroku, who up until now had remained silent, spoke up.  "What of the mirror?  If Yamatsu really _is_ after it, then we must see it safely protected."

Standing up, Akitoki held a hand to the hilt of his sword.  "Leave that to me.  Delay him as much as you can and I'll get the mirror out of here.  It's in a shrine located under my own home, to ensure no one would be able to get to it.  There's a secret path that only I know about.  I will retrieve it and take it far away from here."

"But he will just follow you.  No matter where you go."  Rin told him.

Looking down sadly, Akitoki smiled sadly.  "It is the responsibility that has been the burden of my family for generations.  And I am prepared to take the risk."

Miroku walked forward and placed a hand on the young leader's shoulders.  "Good luck."

At dusk, Sesshoumaru stood at the highest point in the village – a hill at the north part of the grounds.  _It's almost time…_ To the west, the sun had just begun its descent from the sky into the horizon below.  In less than five minutes, Yamatsu and his army, led by none other than his younger brother Inuyasha, would pillage the quiet town below, burn it to the ground, and take the second of two treasures the Dark Lord needed for his mission.

Sesshoumaru's goal was simple: stop Yamatsu here and change the path of the future he saw in his dream. Kagome was a powerful miko, but next to the powers of Mikaboshi, she was now nothing but a mere pawn: one that would ultimately leave Inuyasha in eternal anguish.  But no one would ever know Sesshoumaru's true motives.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"  Rin came running up to her master's side.

"What are you doing here, Rin?"  Was what Sesshoumaru said, but what he meant was 'What are you doing here instead of staying with the rest of the villagers where it's safe?'

"Sango-san is checking the huts for any last villagers and the youkai are guarding the cave."  She held up the short sword Sango had lent her.  "I will fight by your side – where I belong!"

Turning to her, the demon lord narrowed his eyes.  "You will do no such thing.  You will go to the cave.  _That_ is where you belong."

"Without Jaken-sama to protect you, you're gonna need someone to watch your…"

"Rin."

The word was short and sharp as steel.  There was no winning here.  "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."  Rin looked sadly away and began walking back down the hill.  _I don't care what he says. I have to protect him from Yamatsu's army, or Kagome-sama won't be the only one we lose._

Yamatsu marched his army at the other end of the clearing, immediately seeing the white form of Sesshoumaru on the defending side. "It seems they knew we were coming."  He commented to the silent miko by his side.  "No matter. One demon versus my army?  He doesn't stand a chance, right Inuyasha?"

On his other side sat Inuyasha on all fours.  The hanyou snorted a reply, but said nothing more.  Although the dark lord believed his victory over the hanyou was absolute, he would find out one day how wrong he was.

Because even though Inuyasha had given in to the collar's manipulative ways voluntarily and it now controlled his every move, it did not however, control his heart and mind.  Inuyasha was fully aware what was going on and until he knew what Yamatsu was up to, he would stay by his side, protecting Kagome from further harm.  When the time came to strike, Inuyasha would find a way to break free of the collar's power and free Yamatsu's head from the rest of his body.

Seeing his brother straight ahead sent the hanyou's mind into a spin.  _S-Sesshoumaru, what is he doing here?_  He wondered.  _D-does he know what Yamatsu's after?  I just hope he warned Akitoki.  I may not like him, but he doesn't deserve to die along with the rest of the village._

Yamatsu unsheathed his massive sword from his back and raised it above his head.  Behind him, hundreds of other youkai who made up his army did the same – growling and barking in anticipation.

When Yamatsu lowered his weapon, it signaled the beginning of the attack.  It was then that Inuyasha ran and led the attack against his brother.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the sun dip below the horizon, sending the battlefield into darkness.

 The hanyou only hoped the reign of Yamatsu would last as long as the night, bringing a welcomed peace with the new dawn's light.

"Hurry up!"  Miroku ordered.  The attack had begun and their leader still hadn't gotten the mirror out of harm's way.

Running up behind him, Akitoki cut down any youkai they came across.  Up until now, he had been preoccupied evacuating his people to the cave.

When they arrived at his house, Akitoki turned to the monk, "Arigatou Miroku-sama.  I will go into the shrine and take the Mirror of Uzume away from here."

"And we will make sure you have a village to come back to."  Miroku bowed to the boy leader.

"May Amaterasu grant you success and smile down upon you always."  Akitoki bowed back and disappeared into his mansion-sized house.

Barking the simplest of orders, Inuyasha directed Yamatsu's forces to burn the houses one by one.  But it was only after his nose told him no one was inside.  _Yamatsu will catch on if I don't follow his orders.  But at least this way, no one gets hurt.  Houses can be rebuilt, for now it's all I can do for them._

He motioned to another house, took a quick glance inside, then stepped aside when he saw no one.  An oni with a torch came drudging over, the black collar around his neck resonating with the defiled shikon jewel's aura, and slowly lit the house ablaze.

As the fire grew, Inuyasha watched emotionlessly as the black smoke billowed higher into the sky, joined by similar fires in the village.  A vile feeling rose in his throat at the sight.  This was how his own village had been destroyed…

_My mother had hidden me in a small shed and knelt down before me.  Youkai had attacked my village and although my father and Sesshoumaru  were off fighting the intruders, I was still to small to help.  "Stay here, Inuyasha.  Don't come out and show yourself.  No matter what.  Promise me."_

_I nodded because I never liked to see her cry.  When the village children always picked on me, it would make my mother cry, so I would always tell her it didn't bother me._

_My mother turned and ran back to the village while I did as told and hid within the small wooden storage shed.  I watched through a small crack as different humans from the village ran back and forth trying to save themselves from the youkai that seemed to enjoy the smell of human blood on their claws._

_The smell sickened me._

_It was hours later, when I came out of the shed and saw everyone dead.  My father and brother were nowhere around, but with all the smoke from the rising fires, I wouldn't be able to tell much more than that with my sense of smell anyway._

_It was after I looked around that I found the body of my mother, dead in front of our house.  In her hand was a small dagger that my father had given to her in order to protect herself in case he wasn't around._

_I remember crying and calling out to the youkai, asking them to come and take me too.  I didn't want to be alone, but without my mother I would be easy pickings for any number of enemies._

_When nothing answered me, I bent down and picked up the fallen dagger.  She would have no more use of it.  I tucked it into the folds of my fire-rat robe – now the only memento I had of my father – as I slowly lift my mother's body onto my back and drudge into the forest.  I would give her the best burial I could, but then I decided I would leave.  Nothing kept me here any longer._

_And now, I did the same to another family…What has become of me?_

"My baby!" 

The shout brought Inuyasha's attention back to the present.  A woman stood besides another of the houses, this one Inuyasha had yet to give the order to destroy but sure enough was already bright with fire.  Then his keen eyes saw it, the hay from the two roofs were touching and so caused the second fire.

Off from the side, Sango came on Kirara, having yet to evacuate all the villagers.

Upon seeing the taijiya, the demons besides Inuyasha began raising their weapons for battle.  Jumping in front of them, Inuyasha snarled and pointed to the other houses.  Being so simply minded, the demons turned and did their commander's bidding.

Glancing back over his shoulder, Inuyasha was happy to see Sango alive and well, even though he wasn't outwardly showing it.

The taijiya noticed him too, but offered neither a smile nor a glare in his direction.  She simply turned to the woman and asked, "In there?"  When the woman nodded, she rushed inside.  Kirara mindfully stayed behind to protect the mother.

Sango was immediately bombarded with the intense heat of the fire and had she not had on her mask, the smoke would've been unbearable.  "Where are you!?"  She called out.

The child's crying could barely be heard over the sound of the blaze and falling debris.  The taijiya tried to follow the sound into the back room.  Suddenly, part of the roof collapsed right in front of her, and she had to throw up her arms to block the flying embers from hitting her face.

Outside, the woman screamed again as she saw her hut falling apart.

Inuyasha watched nervously.  _Come on Sango.  Come on…get out of there!_  His thought to want to go and save her activated the collar and it responded by giving him a quick jolt.  The pain was intense but short, effectively getting the hanyou's attention.  Shaking his head, he ran off after the other youkai.  _I'm sorry, Sango.  You're on your own…_

"Sango!"  Miroku ran up to the woman's side, seeing Kirara watching the fire intently.

Inside, Sango found the child and wrapped her up in her arms protectively.  Then the roof completely collapsed, blocking off her exit.  The new air from outside fueled the blaze and it grew even bigger.

As the fire closed in on her, Sango back up to the side of the house.  Just then, Miroku's staff broke through the wall right next to her and she quickly dove through the opening, falling into his arms.  She immediately took off her mask and took a few well-needed breaths of fresh air.

"Mizuki!"  The woman came over and wrapped the girl in her arms.  "Thank you so much taijiya!"

Smiling weakly, Sango got to her feet with Miroku's help.  "Kirara, take these two to the cave and stay there.  Help Shippo and Yuuki keep them safe."

Nodding, the cat lowered herself down so the mother could get on, then took off.

"Akitoki is on his way to the shrine."  Miroku reported.  "Let's make sure he gets there."

"Un."  Sango agreed, unsheathing hiraikotsu.

Several youkai approached the pair wielding clubs and swords.  "Kill!  Kill!"  They were as simple minded as the spider youkai they had gone up against in the beginning, but as more youkai filed in behind them, Miroku and Sango exchanged looks.

This would prove to be interesting.

Author's Notes:  This will proved to be a two part battle, only because I have so many people to write for.  I do have chapter two of my animanga up and ready for download, so enjoy and I'll see you at the next chapter!


	9. The Mirror of Uzume Part 2

Inuyasha's Kin and the Son of Darkness 

Author's Notes: This chapter promises to be a record breaker for plot twists and unpredictability. Because no matter how many fanfictions you've read, you've never read one like this.

The Mirror of Uzume Part 2 

Humans ran for their lives while hundreds of youkai stormed the village. Chaos ensued in all directions and blood covered every inch of ground and wall the eye could see. Whether it was the red sorrow of human blood or the black hatred of youkai blood… no one could tell anymore.

And through all this, one youkai – the leader of them all – killed with a maniacal enjoyment. The red in his eyes seemed to glow brighter with each frail, pale skinned human that fell beneath his massive blade.

Yamatsu stalked purposefully towards the largest building in the village. _It calls to me…The Mirror of Uzume…_

Landing before him, Sesshoumaru blocked his path. He unsheathed Tokijin with his one arm and held it out before him. "This is where it ends, Yamatsu."

"Oh really? And only you are here to stop me?" Yamatsu held up his already bloodied sword.

Without any warning, Sesshoumaru slashed with the evil blade, releasing a blaze of blue energy that flew straight towards the dark lord.

Planting his sword in the ground, Yamatsu hid behind it and blocked the fury attack. But when he stood up again, unfazed, there was a deep scar in the ground from when he had been pushed back.

Yamatsu raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. My turn." With speed that rivaled Sesshoumaru's, Yamatsu was on top of his enemy and although his swings were wide and slow, the sheer force they carried with them was almost too much for the dog demon.

Already Sesshoumaru was loosing ground and his arm was about to break. Without two hands to wield the sword, Sesshoumaru – although he would never admit it – was at a disadvantage.

Flipping backwards to gain some distance, Sesshoumaru slashed with Tokijin's hidden power once again.

Smiling, Yamatsu watched the blue energy race at him and at the last possible moment, he slashed with his own sword, the blade already glowing as red as the Dark One's eyes – bouncing the attack back at the dog demon!

As pain and agony flew over his body, Sesshoumaru was reminded of when Inuyasha had attacked him with Kazu no Kizu. Except instead of a burning heat, it felt cold, like daggers of ice were ripping through his body.

When his tattered body fell to the floor, Tokijin landed a little ways away…yet out of arms reach. The sword's smoldering hiss was combined with the falling debris that was once Sesshoumaru's armor.

Standing over his body, Yamatsu held his sword casually over his shoulder as he juggled the Dark Orb of Mikaboshi in his other hand. Yamatsu raised his sword and ran it into the ground besides him. Then his fingertips glowed black as he latched his black whip-like tendrils around Sesshoumaru's neck, yanking him up a bit.

Sesshoumaru, still weakened by his own attack being rebounded back at him, had no energy to fight back with and was barely staying conscious as it was.

"First one falls before me. And now the second dog brother lays_ defeated_ at my feet. On a leash and at my mercy. It befits a _canine_ like you, Sesshoumaru." Yamatsu said as he held the orb over his victim. "Enter the darkness and serve by my side…"

Kagome stood on the same hill Sesshoumaru had before and watched the burning village with even eyes. _Weakness…everyone has a weakness…_ She had the streak below and above her eye again as well as the headband with the defiled jewels behind her head, leading to her temples.

Her dull eyes first found Sango battling with her boomerang.

"Hiraikotsu!" She threw the youkai bone and cut through three flying demons before it came back to her.

_Her eyes…always watch the weapon instead of her back._ So, the miko sent four demons to gang up on the taijiya's exposed backside. But they were intercepted by Miroku's staff and holy power, disappearing into nothing more than dust.

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome glared at the monk. _He must go first._ She decided. _He is always drawn to the taijiya. Taking care of him will be simple_.

With her abilities, Kagome rallied more demons against the taijiya. The monk had his hands full keeping them off his love. It was when he least expected it that Kagome sent a particularly evil looking demon towards him.

Before the demon could strike, Inuyasha jumped in and landed a chop to the back of Miroku's neck. The monk fell to the ground unconscious and without a target, the fire demon went to find other prey.

_No matter, now the taijiya is defenseless…_ Kagome thought as she sent the demons to battle the taijiya.

Kirara came trotting into the cave and as the two humans dismounted, Yuuki ran up to Shippo who stood at the front of the cave. "Anou…Shippo-kun." She said.

Startled by the way she called his name, the fox demon turned around curiously. "What's the matter, Yuuki?"

"I've looked everywhere, but I can't find either of the children." She looked sadly at the ground. "Shaoran and Shiori aren't here."

Paling, Shippo looked out into the fiery hell that had become the battleground. "Oh no…"

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango spun her boomerang in a short loop, slaying the demons closest to her. With the added battle room, Sango prepared herself for more fights, but none came.

_Inuyasha…destroy the woman…_ Kagome's thoughts immediately went to Inuyasha's collar and he was running towards Sango before he knew it.

"Sankon Tesshou!" His shout was enough to get Sango to turn and block the slashes, but it split her boomerang in two.

"I-Inuyasha!?" She exclaimed.

Before Kagome could give him another command, Inuyasha punched Sango in the gut and she doubled over in front of him. "H-how could you?" She said before passing out.

Looking calmly over at Kagome, Inuyasha thought. _She's done. Let's find better prey._

Nodding, Kagome commanded the forces to disperse to other locations.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!!" Out of nowhere, Rin jumped onto Yamatsu's back and stabbed him with her small sword two, three times as hard as she could.

Accidentally loosing his grip on the orb, the Dark Lord exclaimed, "What!?" He released Sesshoumaru, who collapsed to the floor, and reached behind him. He grabbed Rin by the back of her kimono and threw her into the nearest hut.

She cried out as her head hit the wall and slumped to the floor, her short sword still in hand.

Sesshoumaru looked up in shock at what had just happened. _Rin…saved me?_

The orb rolled over towards Rin and Yamatsu angrily walked over to pick it up. Rin stayed against the wall with her head slumped as he bent down to retrieve it. But as soon as his eyes were off her, she shot her head up and let out a cry as she drove her sword through his hand and into the ground, pinning it down.

Yelling out in rage, Yamatsu backhanded the girl and she was sent reeling back into the blood soaked earth.

"R-Rin!" Sesshoumaru tried to get to his feet.

Pulling the sword free of his hand, Yamatsu threw it aside and instantly picked up his precious jewel. "How _dare_ you." He snarled at the human.

_I'm sorry. It's just that I fear for you when I can't see you. I know I'm just a powerless human and even if you were to get hurt I wouldn't be able to save you, but I would still try – I would give up my life if it meant you would be okay._ Rin's thought came back to Sesshoumaru as he stared at her stilled form. _Rin…_ "Leave her alone!" He made it to his feet, but was instantly thrown back with Yamatsu's black energy whip.

"Silence!" The Dark Lord ordered. Walking over to Rin, he held the orb over her body and as Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, he saw the blurry form of Rin shaking and convulsing as her soul was sucked into the void of the crystal.

"Your fight is with me!" He tried to get the evil one's attention.

When Yamatsu was finished, Rin's body slumped even further into the sludge, her skin as pale as ever. The Dark One laughed and held up the glowing black orb. "She's mine now."

Then, leaving the dog demon to live with the torture of loosing his companion, Yamatsu walked into the mansion after his real prize. _He is weak, I will come back for him when the time is right._ He thought.

Crawling over to Rin's limp body, Sesshoumaru was in shock. Never before had any human gone so far to protect Sesshoumaru and now that human was… "Rin…" He held her body close and closed his eyes as the foreign feeling of grief and loss racked his already torn and pain filled body. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!"

A few of the demons began picking up the scent of the hiding humans in the far off cave and began to converge in that direction. Yuuki and Shippo had their hands full trying to keep them at bay.

Yuuki with her survival instinct having kicked in long ago gave her the same edge Shippo had because of his years of experience battling youkai with the rest of the gang.

As the small fox demon who had stood by Kagome and Inuyasha's side for so long battled the demons coming their way, he was reminded of when he first met the couple. True, he had stolen their shards in order to get revenge against the thunder brothers for killing his father, but he would never forget the great deed both had done for him. Not only had Inuyasha defeated both self confident youkai, but Kagome had risked her life to save not only Shippo's little life, but that of his father's fur, the only heirloom he had left of his once proud and grand father.

It was because of them that he would battle any amount of forces Yamatsu sent his way because he owed it to both to see them safely through this. He knew his father would never forgive him in heaven if he turned tail and ran in the face of danger.

The fire of passion that burned behind his green eyes made him a fearsome opponent as he used all of his tricks and illusions to defeat his enemy. "Kitsune top!" He shouted as he threw his little toy down the hill leading to the cave.

The youkai saw it coming and laughed, but when it grew and came barreling towards them, they turned around and tried to run away but it was too late. The top hit them and collected more and more bodies as it flew down towards the burning village.

Another youkai pounced on the unsuspecting duo from bushes off to the side.

But the fox demons were not the only defenders on that mountain cave. Kirara jumped in front of her friends and rammed the youkai back down the hill where it belonged.

Yuuki turned to Shippo worriedly. "Do you think the children are all right down there?"

Shippo looked back towards the village and couldn't help but worry himself. The flames that rose and licked the black clouds in the sky gave the normally calm midnight air and new hellish color. Instead of pleasant blues and blacks, it was brown and red with hate and anger. The moon itself, which was now barely a sliver in the sky, was no longer a soft pale light in the night sky, but an omnipotent and bloody crimson red. The fire itself, which created pillars and pillars of smoke in the sky, seemed to have a life of its own and roared in victory over the small human village.

"I don't know." He said. Looking over at his long time friend, Shippo addressed Kirara. "Kirara, go back down to the village and find Shaoran and Shiori. They can't see Kagome and Inuyasha the way they are. Not yet."

Kirara nodded and flew back down towards the blazing charcoal of a settlement.

Shippo watched the fire cat leave and prayed she would be successful. There would be a lot of explaining to do if she wasn't.

Yuuki saw another pair of glowing yellow eyes in the bushes next to them and gasped as a lizard youkai leapt towards the unsuspecting Shippo. "Shippo-kun!" She exclaimed, digging into her pockets. "Duck!"

"Huh?" Shippo threw himself down to the floor and watched in amazement as his gentle Yuuki threw a small pebble over him. "Kitsune magic!" She shouted, transforming the small pebble into a giant boulder.

The youkai was surprised and got a mouthful of painful rock right in the face as it threw him back into the mountainside.

Shippo looked up shocked as Yuuki offered him a small hand up. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Taking her hand with a deep blush, Shippo could barely nod. "U-un."

Yuuki looked back in the direction in which Kirara had disappeared. "Be careful, Kirara. Bring them back safely."

Making his way down the many stairs beneath his family's home, Akitoki finally arrived at the doors leading to the shrine hiding the Mirror of Uzume. Chanting a few words to break the seal on the door, the village leader stood back as the doors opened themselves and revealed their hidden treasure.

Inside, floating on a mystical pedestal was the sacred Mirror of Uzume. Sighing with relief, Akitoki stepped forward and prepared to wrapped his hands around object evil wanted to badly and that he had to get out of there.

"I should thank you, young man." Yamatsu said from behind Akitoki.

Gasping, Akitoki grabbed the mirror and spun around, unsheathing his sword in the process. "Stay back! How did you get in here!?" He demanded.

Smirking, Yamatsu replied, "It was simple, I followed you. If it hadn't been for you opening these doors, I might not have succeeded in getting what I so desperately desired. For that I thank you."

"Silence demon! I'm not handing this over to you!" Akitoki said with bravery.

Laughing, Yamatsu took out his jewel. "So brave yet so naïve." The jewel began to glow and Akitoki's sword fell from his hand as his soul was sucked into the crystal.

Closing his eyes, Houjou Akitoki fell to the ground and the mirror fell into the hands of ultimate evil.

Bringing up the mirror to eye level, Yamatsu's smile grew. "Sleep well for all of eternity, _human_. For you are the first of many who will soon find themselves locked within my crystal prison. Consider yourself lucky. I have no use of a pathetic weakling such as you. So long." Then he turned and left, a pale shell was all that remained of the former leader.

Running through the near abandoned village, Inuyasha searched for any survivors. The more he found, the more he could "save". They would wake up later with a massive headache, but they would indeed wake up, which is more than he could say if Kagome found them first.

"Dad!" Shaoran saw his father and call out to him, making the silver-haired hanyou freeze in his tracks.

His blood ran cold when he saw the small boy, with nothing but carnage and death surrounding him. _Shaoran!? What is he doing here?_

Running up to him, Shaoran looked into the normally calm face of his father, but couldn't see any light shining behind his golden orbs. "Dad? W-what are you going? You're not working for Yamatsu, are you?" Looking down, the boy saw the collar around the dog demon's neck. "Dad talk to me! It's me! Your son! Tell me what's going on please! Tell me you have a plan!"

Inuyasha could neither speak nor move from his spot. On the other side of the battlefield, Kagome saw what Inuyasha saw and immediately assessed the threat, not even recognizing her own son. _Kill him. He is nothing._

Inuyasha heard the command and fought the urge he felt in his arms and razor sharp claws to rip the boy in front of him to pieces. _No! He isn't a threat!_ He thought back.

_It doesn't matter. All will fall before the Great Yamatsu-sama. Kill him._ Kagome commanded.

Inuyasha couldn't fight it when his claws raised above his head and came down upon his own child.

Thankfully, Shaoran saw it coming and jumped back in surprise. "D-dad?"

With his other hand, Inuyasha pulled the sleeping Tetsusaiga from his waist and threw it at Shaoran's feet. Glaring at him, Inuyasha growled and jumped away before the collar could react. As soon as he was out of sight though, the collar erupted in lightning and sent Inuyasha to his knees in pain. _Please…forgive me, Shaoran._

Left behind with nothing but his father's sword, Shaoran bent down and picked up the untransformed weapon. "What are you trying to tell me, dad?" Shaoran knew if his father wanted to kill him, he could've. Something wasn't right.

As soon as his fingers wrapped around the sheath of Tetsusaiga, Shaoran was immediately bombarded with what seemed like a random memory.

It was when his father had just woken up from the spider youkai attack, and Shaoran had finished his side of the story about the youkai's destruction.

_Kagome got up to get fresh cloths and Shaoran was left alone with his father. Handing the sword back to its rightful owner, the hanyou looked into his dad's bright eyes. "Here you go."_

_ Smiling weakly, Inuyasha took back the birthright his father left behind for him. "So, from what I heard, you kicked major youkai ass, eh?"_

_ Smirking, Shaoran couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah. But I couldn't have done it without your sword."_

_ Nodding, Inuyasha laid back against the soft mat. "The fact that Tetsusaiga transformed for you means that it's accepted you as its future master. And when it comes time for me to go, it will become yours." Looking over at his son, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "That doesn't mean I'm going anywhere for a long time."_

Shaoran scoffed. "I wouldn't dream of it. If a spider youkai can't take you out, nothing can!"

_ "There's something else, though." Inuyasha suddenly got very serious. His grip tightened on the sword as he spoke. "If at any time I have to go away, no matter what the reason, know that I will entrust Tetsusaiga to you, so that you can protect your mother and sister until I come back. Do you understand?"_

_ Shaoran was a bit confused at the time, but nodded. "I think so…"_

_ "Good, now get out of here, I need to rest. I did almost become spider food."_

Gasping at the memory, a smile grew on Shaoran's face. "YES! I knew it! He's alright!" Then he turned around in search of his sister.

Shiori had long found her mother standing atop that lonely hill, but had yet to find the courage to approach her. Although her mother's aura was undeniable and easy to find, the coldness in her distant stare and black reverberating aura that overshadowed her more gentle pink aura kept Shiori from making herself known.

Taking a deep breath, Shiori swallowed her fear and came out from behind the tree she had been hiding. "M-mom?" She called out quietly.

Instantly turning around, Kagome glared at the human who had dared disturb her concentration.

"Mother, it's me. Shiori." The little black haired hanyou spoke up.

But already, Kagome was commanding one of the youkai to come to her aide and dispatch of the pest.

"Everyone's been really worried about you and daddy." Shiori said. "But now that Yamatsu's gone, you can come home! Everything can go back to the way it was!" She exclaimed with small tears in her eyes.

When the youkai took too long in coming, Kagome began trying to find the little girl's weakness, so she could take her out herself. _Her weakness…her weakness…_

"Can you hear me, mommy!? It's time to come home! You don't have to do what that evil Yamatsu guy says! You don't have to!" She tried to reason. "Aniki and I need you!"

_Her weakness..is…_

Finally breaking down, Shiori ran up to her mother and fell to her knees before the woman, wrapping her arms around her legs not daring to let go. "Mommy! Speak to me please!"

_Her…weakness is…me…?_ A pain erupted in Kagome's head and she shoved the child off her, jumping back to grab her head. The jewels on the headband were glowing from pink to black and back again.

At the same time, Shaoran – who rode on Kirara – grabbed Shiori, while Inuyasha came and took Kagome away.

"No! Mom! Let me go! Mommy!" Shiori struggled in her brother's embrace while Kirara took them to safety.

"It's all right! We'll be with them soon!" He comforted. "Just not now!"

Stopping her struggling, Shiori looked up at her big brother. "A-are you sure, Aniki?"

Looking down at the sword in his other hand, Shaoran nodded confidently. "Positive."

Jumping out of the way with Kagome on his back, Inuyasha sighed with relief that Kagome was unhurt for the moment. He knew that although it would be great if Kagome remembered everything, until he could break the crystal that held her soul, she could be nothing but an empty shell. He couldn't afford to have his children see their mother like that. He just needed a little bit more time…

"YAMATSU!!!" Inuyasha heard his brother's heartfelt cry and skidded to a halt.

The cry also brought Miroku and Sango out of their unconscious state. Moaning they looked up and saw Sesshoumaru a little ways away, his eyes as blood red as ever.

In his arms was the pale lifeless form of Rin.

Gasping, Sango pushed herself to her feet. "Sesshoumaru!? What happened!?"

Running to her side, Miroku pointed to the sky. "Look up there!"

In the sky, Yamatsu floated into the sky just above Akitoki's home and in his hand was the very mirror they had fought so long and hard to protect.

Placing Rin softly back on the ground, Sesshoumaru's form began to shift and elongate into his true form.

Running up, Sango picked up Rin as she and Miroku made their way to the cave. They met up with Kirara and the children and the group watched from afar as Sesshoumaru's large white body faced off with Yamatsu.

Inuyasha shook his head in shock. _Don't do it, Sesshoumaru!_

Growling, Sesshoumaru leapt up and tried to eat Yamatsu – mirror and all.

Yamatsu simply disappeared and reappeared behind the hound as he landed and turned to strike again. This time, though, Yamatsu thought it best to put his new mirror to the test. When Sesshoumaru opened his mouth, Yamatsu raised the mirror and it began to glow with a bright white light.

Howling, Sesshoumaru's form also took on the same white light and something was sucked into the mirror, much like Akitoki's and Kagome's soul's were. Had Sesshoumaru suffered the same fate?

That's what everyone feared when they saw what was left of Sesshoumaru fall back towards the earth. "Uncle Sesshoumaru!" Shiori exclaimed.

"Come on!" Miroku ran back towards the village.

"You stay here!" Sango told the children, before running down after him.

Shaoran, along with his sister and two fox youkai watched in worry, while Rin remained on Kirara's back, still as pale and lifeless as before.

Smirking at a job well done, Yamatsu looked over and saw Inuyasha with Kagome on his back. "We're done here. Let's go."

Inuyasha nodded and followed his "master" on the ground until they were gone from sight.

Finding the pile of rubble Sesshoumaru had landed in, Sango and Miroku began picking up pieces of burned wood and hay off of his body. "Sesshoumaru, are you alright?" Sango asked.

When they found him, both were at a loss for words. He stood up in one piece, but had they not seen it with their own eyes, they would not have believed it. Instead of yellow eyes, he now had brown eyes and his hair was no longer white, but a deep black. His ears were small and his fingers no longer had claws. What happened to him?

Looking in the direction his adversary had disappeared; Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in hatred. "This is far from over, Yamatsu."

Author's Notes: How's about them apples! Bet you didn't see that one coming! Would Sesshoumaru still be sexy to all of his fans out there without his golden eyes and silver hair? I don't know, but it does make for an interesting plot twist. Now, I apologize for the delay, but I was celebrating my 21st birthday (July 6) at Six Flags Magic Mountain. Now that I'm back, though, the story shall continue! Review review!


	10. The Night of the First Day

**Inuyasha's Kin and the Son of Darkness**

Author's Notes: I'm sorry I haven't been able to update in a while, but there's a fork in the road in this story, and I had to decide which way I wanted to take it. Since I have yet to really decide, I thought I'd come out with the next chapter to hold off my addicted fans. Enjoy!

The Night of the First Day 

Sango and Miroku sat with both fox cubs and hanyous as Shaoran began to tell them something he felt was of the utmost importance. Kirara stayed at the back of the cave, sleeping with the village refugees in case Yamatsu's forces returned to finish the job.

Sesshoumaru had become more introverted than before, sitting on the edge of the cave, just staring into the night. Rin lay besides Akitoki as it was unsure if either would ever wake up. No one dared approach the demon-turned-human after what had happened to him.

Taking a deep breath, Shaoran brought forth Tetsusaiga from behind him. Everyone present gasped. "Tetsusaiga!" Sango exclaimed.

"Where did you get that, Shaoran?" Miroku asked carefully.

Shaoran raised his head and replied defiantly. "From my father."

"But Inuyasha would never let that sword out of his sight!" Shippo was equally shocked.

"Unless he had a plan." Shaoran defended. "My dad may be under Yamatsu's control, but not completely. Dad once told me that if he ever had to go away for a long time, he would give me Tetsusaiga to protect my mom and sister with."

Shiori held her shoulders with her hands. "When I saw mommy, she was so empty inside. She didn't even recognize me." She sighed and looked up at her brother. "But I guess she looked healthy, like she wasn't getting hurt or anything."

Nodding, Shaoran turned to the two veterans of the group. "My father has something planned, otherwise he wouldn't have given me his most precious possession."

Sango's eyes softened and she nodded. "Maybe you're right."

Miroku shook his head. "Inuyasha may have something up his sleeve, we'll just have to wait and see. But you're wrong about one thing."

"Eh?" Shaoran blinked in confusion.

"His more precious possessions are right here." The monk motioned to the two hanyous. "He would never want anything bad to happen to either of you or your mother. As dark of times as we seem to be in, you are the light that will continue on, no matter what happens. I think both Kagome and Inuyasha know that."

Yuuki snuggled up against Shippo, already asleep. The fox demon blushed, but slowly wrapped an arm around her to keep her warm. It was then his eyes caught sight of Shiori scooting closer towards Sesshoumaru. "Shiori!" He hissed quietly. "Don't go over there!"

Miroku patted Shippo on the head. "I don't think we have anything to fear. Let's see what happens."

As the black haired hanyou sat next to her uncle, the former dog demon had yet to acknowledge her presence. He just stayed sitting and stared out into the night.

"I miss mommy." She said, also taking up the beautiful view. "But somehow knowing she and daddy are together and safe gives me a little bit more hope."

Without moving his head, Sesshoumaru glanced at the half demon besides him.

"When I first met Rin-san, she was really nice to me. She seems to understand Uncle Sesshoumaru better than any of us do too." Pausing, she smiled. "Her bright smile reminded me a lot of mommy." Looking up at the sky, Shiori saw a shooting star. "It's like you can look into their eyes and see everything you ever wanted. Something even a shooting star can't grant you, because it can only give you one wish."

Laying her head besides her uncle, she couldn't help but feel warm against the fur he always carried with him. "Both mommy and Rin-san are very strong and care a lot about us. That's why I think we shouldn't give up hope…because they wouldn't give up on us. Don't cha think?"

Sesshoumaru's human eyes showed no emotion, but on the inside he was moved by the child's words. Rin had always been strong, even when faced with the constant danger the dog demon pulled her into. "No, we can't give up hope."

But by the time he had answered, the little hanyou was already fast asleep, snuggled up against her uncle's side. Half smiling, Sesshoumaru neither moved her closer, nor pushed her away. He seemed content with the way things were.

"Well I'll be." Sango whispered.

"A child's innocence can melt even the coldest of hearts." Miroku said with a smile, pulling Sango closer. Although it had been a long and painful journey, the worst was yet to come. But as long as they had each other, they still had a chance.

Sitting at his grand table several stories below ground, Yamatsu ate his dinner with a victorious smile. At his feet, Inuyasha had been reduced to sitting on all fours, patiently waiting for his "master" to finish eating. But in reality, Inuyasha was waiting for Yamatsu to slip up and tell them what he was up to.

_Already Sesshoumaru and Rin have fallen to his evil ambitions, not to mention Kagome. I can't wait much longer or more will fall._

Across the table sat Yamatsu's queen, _Lady_ Kagome. Although her face and eyes held no emotion, she ate as mechanically as a puppet. Inuyasha would get his revenge for her as well, he just had to be patient.

Drinking down his glass of warm sake, Yamatsu sighed happily. "Two of the celestial treasures are mine at last. One more and the entire world will fall at my feet."

Inuyasha's ears perked up. _Celestial Treasures?_

Kagome raised a spoon of soup to her lips, but said nothing.

"First the Dark Orb of Mikaboshi, which traps the souls of even the mightiest priestess and lowliest of humans. Then the Mirror of Uzume, which our friend Sesshoumaru had the pleasure of experiencing first hand. Now he is nothing but a mere mortal human."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. _Sesshoumaru? A human? As much as I would've loved to have been there to see it myself, this does complicate things. Sango and Miroku won't be able to fend off Yamatsu's armies without any demonic power on their side._

"Finally will be the treasure Amaterasu keeps closest to herself." Turning towards his "pet", Yamatsu tossed his last piece of meat and it landed on the floor before Inuyasha. "Tomorrow night, we will march to Mount Fujiyama and storm her shrine. Then the humans and demons alike will feel my wrath." His laugh echoed throughout the room, but Inuyasha merely lowered his head to eat the meat as the demon lord spoke to his queen about his plans after his conquest, as if she would ever say anything back.

_You may think you have the upper hand now, but now that I know your plan, I can act! I'll break free of this stupid collar and free Kagome. Then I'm gonna kick your ass so hard, even Naraku will feel it, that ugly bastard._

Yes, tomorrow night would be the end of it all.

In his current form, Sesshoumaru felt weaker than he ever remembered being before. All his life, he had sought to increase his power by any means necessary – even challenging his brother for the demon killing blade: Tetsusaiga. His search and its purpose had always puzzled him. "Why am I now satisfied with my own power?" He once asked himself. Though he did not know the answer – he still continued his search – even to this day.

Humans were weak and nature demanded the strong survive where the weak die off. So by this logic, demons – being the stronger of the species – should rule over humans. Sesshoumaru was thankful that he had not been cursed with human blood, like his half brother had been.

But now that was no longer the case. For now he too was without his powers. With black hair and brown eyes, Sesshoumaru was as weak as the humans he despised so much.

Looking up at the setting sun, Sesshoumaru sighed. He knew such an event would come to pass and yet he still seemed unable to alter the course of his vision.

His vision.

Blinking, he barely noticed that tonight was to be the night of the first day, when the moon disappeared completely. Standing up he turned and strode back into the cave.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo – along with his female counterpart – were still awake, sitting around a small campfire. The fire cat had been sent to keep watch around the nearby forest. Shaoran and Shiori were asleep a little ways away.

Seeing the transformed demon approaching, Miroku instinctively tensed up. "Sesshoumaru." That single word brought everyone else's head up. Thankfully the humans of the village were asleep in the far back of the cave. "What is it?"

Preferring to stand up, Sesshoumaru remained on his feet. "We must leave. Now."

"What? Why?" Sango asked.

"The night of the first day is tonight. It is then we make our move. We must return to Yamatsu's lair." He paused when the present company continued to be lost. "My vision included everything up until this point, even my current state, and far into our battle with the Demon Lord. Yamatsu will depart the rest of his army towards Mount Fujiyama – the only original shrine left belonging to the guardian goddess Amaterasu. We must stop him before he acquires the third of the celestial treasures."

"Fujiyama? What is the third treasure?" Miroku asked.

"It is the sword of Amaterasu. With it 1,000 humans will fall with just one swing of its blade." Sesshoumaru replied darkly.

Everyone gasped. "Just like Tetsusaiga! Except it kills humans instead of demons!" Shippo exclaimed.

"What will happen if he acquires all three?" The taijiya asked.

Besides her, Miroku piped in. "Well think about it. He has the Dark Orb of Mikaboshi, which Kagome-sama has already fallen victim to. He has the Mirror of Uzume, which I can only assume absorbs the yoruyoku of any demon caught in its sight. With the sword, all of mankind – even those who used to be demons – will fall to his power. It would be the end of the world as we know it."

"Only those loyal to Yamatsu would survive." Yuuki spoke up.

"Then we leave immediately" Sango stood up and moved to the edge of the cave. Placing two fingers to her lips, she whistled and called Kirara to her. She and Miroku immediately mounted.

"I'm going with you." Shaoran stood up with his sister, having long woken up. "With the power of Tetsusaiga…"

"No way." Miroku said sternly. "It's too dangerous."

"But mommy and daddy need us!" Shiori exclaimed next to her brother.

Unsheathing the rusty sword, Shaoran stared at his own reflection on the blade's smooth surface. "I will return this to my father." Then he shot his head up. "Otherwise he doesn't stand a chance against Yamatsu!"

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks but said nothing.

Stepping up, Yuuki nodded. "If things get too heated, get out of sight, okay?"

Shippo gasped. "Yuuki…"

"Shippo, you and I should understand where they're coming from better then anyone." Yuuki cut him off, having long been told about the demise of his father. "You couldn't stay here if it was your parents out there, could you?"

"Well…" Shippo hesitated.

"Thank you!" Yuuki jumped up and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then she turned to the children. "Hop on!" Pulling out a leaf from her pocket, she transformed herself into a little horse with a pink bow on top.

Shiori giggled and climbed aboard. "I won't fall off, right?"

"I wouldn't letcha!" Yuuki winked.

"There's no way I'm riding a horse with a pink bow." Shaoran said stubbornly as he strapped Tetsusaiga to his back.

Sighing, Shippo performed the same maneuver and walked over to Shaoran in his own horse form. "Get on, but I'm warning you: Pull my hair and I'll kick you right off."

"Deal." Shaoran got on and nodded to Sango and Miroku.

"Well, I guess that's decided." Sango said with a sweatdropped.

"Somehow anyways…" Miroku replied equally baffled.

"If you are all finished, let's go. We don't have much time." Sesshoumaru took off into the night.

"Hey wait!" The gang shouted and struggled to follow his speed.

Sesshoumaru knew it was risky to leave Rin behind, but there was little he could do. Bringing her to the battle would only put her in greater danger. Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru looked in the distance towards Yamatsu's hidden headquarters. _Well Brother? Will you be ready by the time we get there? If you're not, then you will truly have to say goodbye to your love, once and for all._

Sitting in his room, Inuyasha contemplated how he would indeed break the power of the collar and rescue Kagome. Although he still had control over his thoughts, he didn't in fact have much control over his body. Were Yamatsu to command it, he would slay even Kagome and there'd be no way to stop himself. The very thought made him shiver. _Can't think about the worst-case scenario. Gotta figure a way outta here._

Unknown to our captured canine demon, the sun was setting. But on this night, no silver glowing orb would take its place.

Now pacing back and forth, Inuyasha was beginning to get frustrated. He had been thinking for days – a record for him – and still had yet to find a plausible solution.

While he moved from one side of his room to the other – with only a few steps in between – he suddenly felt his energy leave him.

Gasping for breath, Inuyasha fell to his knees and held his stomach. Never before had he felt such a separation from his half form before. _W-what's wrong with me?_

Slowly his hair turned to black, his fangs retracted and his nails reverted to that of a human's. His ears also disappeared, reappearing on the sides of his head instead. As his eyes turned from gold to a dark brown, he steadied his breathing and focused his vision. "W-what just happened?"

A clank was heard and when Inuyasha looked down, he was shocked to see the black collar lying on the stone ground – its defiled Shikon no Tama jewels loosing their hellish glow. "The collar?"

In a sudden realization, Inuyasha understood everything. The collar drew upon a demon's yoruyoku to take control of its host. On the night of the first day, Inuyasha lost all his demonic powers, changing into a human if only for a few hours. _So without my yoruyoku…the collar's powerless! Yes!_

Ironically enough, since Yamatsu thought he had complete control over Inuyasha, he didn't lock him up in a cell of any kind every night. Now it would be his downfall. Leaving his room, Inuyasha ran on all fours (force of habit) and took off down the hallway. He had to find Yamatsu and end this…now.

"General Inuyasha!" A voice called out, making him skid to a halt. A rather dark colored oni ran over and saluted…looking over the once hanyou suspiciously. When Inuyasha glared at him, he gulped and continued with his report. "Lord Yamatsu sent me to get you, but it appears he already had Lady Kagome send you the message."

Deciding to go along with it, Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Of course. You're dismissed."

"Yes, sir." The demon turned and ran back down the passageway.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Inuyasha continued running down the hallway. When he entered the main cavern – which connected all the other passageways together – he froze.

Yamatsu's entire army was gathered around, waiting for their leader's orders.

Yamatsu's himself stood at the base of the gathering, "Lady Kagome" by his side. Upon seeing Inuyasha, the head demon nodded. "I do hope your current appearance does not hinder tonight's operation." Because of Inuyasha's now black hair, the Demon Lord didn't notice the collar missing.

Glaring at his "superior officer", Inuyasha crossed his arms again. "Just make sure I have enough men and the treasure's as good as yours."

"Excellent." Yamatsu turned to his queen. "Move the troops to the surface. If any of your former _friends_ show up, finish them off." He commanded.

Kagome nodded and slowly the demons with black collars out the passageways towards the surface. Those who were willingly following Yamatsu went along afterwards.

Inuyasha looked down at his love. He hated seeing Kagome like this, but until he got that jewel away from Yamatsu, she would continue to be lost to him. _Hang on, Kagome. Soon this will all be just a bad nightmare._

On the surface, Yamatsu's forces lined up and made ready to march towards Mount Fujiyama, already visible in the distance. Yamatsu walked out proudly, his complete confidence in his as of yet unseen victory, blinded him to what would really happen. Kagome stood by his side, the jewels on the side of her head glowing with more power as she commanded such a massive amount of troops all at once.

Inuyasha stood behind the troops, waiting for the ideal moment. He would not let Yamatsu make it to the third treasure. Yamatsu, son of Naraku and his most hated enemy, would die here tonight.

(A?N: Building enough suspense yet? Alright, I'll get on with the action…)

"Yamatsu!" Appearing on Kirara, Sango, armed with only her short sword (seeing as hiraikotsu had yet to be repaired), and Miroku appeared before the massive demonic army. Behind them, the two fox demons ran in with the hanyou children.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw his son wielding Tetsusaiga. _Good, then he got my message._ Inside, Inuyasha felt pride for his hanyou son.

"Oh, so you didn't learn your lesson last time? More of you have come to sacrifice yourself to my jewel?" The Demon Lord said cockily.

"The only one who will fall is you!" From behind Yamatsu, Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin from its sheath and went into battle with the one responsible for Rin's downfall.

Reacting quickly, Yamatsu unsheathed his massive no-dachi and blocked the preemptive strike. "Come to exact revenge for the Fallen One, eh?"

"She has a name!" Sesshoumaru attacked with a ferociousness Inuyasha didn't remember him ever showing while in his demon form. But then again, even Inuyasha found it harder to control his emotions while in his human state. "And her name is Rin!"

Acting automatically, Kagome sent the demons after Sango and Miroku.

"Kirara, stay here and protect the children!" Sango shouted before running into battle with Miroku right by her side.

Yuuki's eyes surveyed the battlefield, demons already falling down to Sango and Miroku's efforts, until she saw the one demon that stood out more than any of the others. "Niichan…"

Shippo gasped when he saw Yuuki run out into the fight and called out after her. "Yuuki! Wait!" Gasping, he saw her run towards a large fox demon wielding an axe. Cursing, he ran off after her.

"Brother!" Yuuki called up at the demon who was so familiar yet so foreign to her right now. "It's me! Yuuki!"

Roaring, the demon didn't respond and instead raised its axe above the little demon's head.

"Kokoro no Kizu!" Shippo came running in and jumped on the fox demon's back, biting down as hard as he could on its neck.

The demon stopped his swing and trashed back and forth, trying to throw the pest off him.

"Don't hurt him, Shippo!" Yuuki pleaded with tears in her eyes. "He's my brother!"

"Eh?" Momentarily distracted, Shippo released his grip.

Running his elbow back, Yuuki's brother smashed Shippo's face back and the fox cub was thrown back into the dirt.

"Stop it! This isn't like you!" But as Yuuki said this, she could see the black collar around his neck. "No…"

Walking purposefully towards Yamatsu, Inuyasha watched his brother battle the demon lord. Already covered in sweat and blood, Sesshoumaru was far from the prideful demon he always kept himself up to be.

Finally done with toying with him, Yamatsu slashed downwards with his sword, ripping open Sesshoumaru's chest and throwing him back.

Landing hard, Sesshoumaru had trouble getting up, but if he still had Tokijin in his hand, then he stood a chance. "T-this isn't over…"

"Looks pretty done to me."

Spinning around, Yamatsu was face to face with his general. Before he could react, Inuyasha smashed his face in with a good right punch. Being thrown to the floor, Yamatsu used his sword to get back to his feet. "What's the meaning of this?"

Looking at his brother, beaten and bloody on the floor, Inuyasha smirked. "Man you looked fucked up."

Glaring at his brother in return, Sesshoumaru whipped the blood that trickled down his mouth but said nothing.

Shrugging, Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and got into a fighting stance. "Okay, have it your way. Now it's my turn."

Frowning, Yamatsu pointed at the now human general. "The collar's been taken off."

"Yeah, it's a funny thing. Once I lost my powers and turned into a human, it lost its power over me too." Forgetting any more explanation, Inuyasha dove at Yamatsu, using his weight to pin the cocky demon to the ground. Yamatsu's no-dachi was useless in a hand-to-hand fight, so he released it and tried to keep the filthy creature off him.

The two rolled around in the dirt, punching at each other, but Inuyasha – having trained harder than Yamatsu in hand to hand combat, and having more field experience – easily won the upper hand against his opponent.

Raising his legs, Yamatsu kicked Inuyasha off him and got to his feet. "Mangy beast. You'll regret this course of action." Digging into his robes, Yamatsu searched for the Dark Orb of Mikaboshi.

"Looking for this?" Inuyasha held up the black jewel and smirked. "Slight of hand. A little trick a monk once showed me." Looking over at his brother, Inuyasha juggled the orb in his hand. "Here, Sesshoumaru."

When the hanyou-turned-human threw the orb at Sesshoumaru, the former dog demon had only to raise Tokijin and the jewel shattered upon impact.

"NO!" Yamatsu cried out. "Without all three, I can't summon My Lord to this plane!" Growling, Yamatsu pulled out the Mirror of Uzume.

"Sorry, but we don't have any yoruyoku for you to take away." Inuyasha said. "We're human already, remember?"

"Who said anything about _your_ powers?" Getting ready to aim the mirror at the surrounding demons on the battlefield, Yamatsu grinned. "There's more than enough power here to take care of two mangy dogs."

Without any energy to get up, Sesshoumaru looked around and found a simple rock on the ground. Picking it up, he threw it as hard as he could at the prideful demon.

It hit its mark and the Mirror of Uzume's reflective surface shattered into pieces.

Yamatsu was shocked.

"That's seven years of bad luck, ya know." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Slowly, Sesshoumaru's yoruyoku returned to him and he stood up with more energy than before, though his wounds had yet to heal. Glaring at the still unresponsive Demon Lord, Sesshoumaru said. "Unsatisfactory in your own power was your weakness." He knew that from experience. "Now Rin and the others will return to normal."

Gasping, Inuyasha looked around, but couldn't see Kagome anywhere. "Kagome?"

"Do not go to her, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said sternly.

"But how do I know she's alright!?" His younger brother exclaimed.

Golden eyes met brown eyes and Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Leave it be or you will feel a greater pain than you ever thought possible."

Gasping, Inuyasha took off to find her. "Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru sighed and slowly walked over to his opponent, pointing the tip of Tokijin to Yamatsu's throat. "This will be for a little human girl whom you deemed worthless. But I tell you now, she is stronger than you will ever be." He raised his sword to strike down the demon, but Yamatsu rolled out of the way and lunged for his no-dachi at the last minute.

"Not today, _puppy_. Not today." Then he turned and ran into his underground headquarters.

Blinking in confusion, Kagome finally noticed where she was and looked down to see the headpiece she had been wearing broken into two pieces. "W-where am I?" Looking around, she saw Sango and Miroku fighting Yamatsu's demons. Both were injured and exhausted from battle.

These were demons that were usually peaceful. Ones that didn't want to hurt anybody, but because of Yamatsu's collars and synthetic defiled Shikon no Tama they had been force into hatred.

"I have to do something." Turning around, Kagome got up on a rock and looked over the battlefield with sad eyes. She knew what happened next might cost her her life, but she knew it was the right thing to do. _I'm sorry Inuyasha, Shaoran and Shiori. You'll have to live on without me. I must undo what I have done._

Inuyasha skidded to a halt and saw Kagome's sad expression as she climbed up onto of the boulder. "Kagome?"

Closing her eyes, Kagome dove deep within her and called forth a power she had never used, but one her predecessor, Midoriko, had. Her body glowed a bright pink, bringing everyone's attention on the battlefield to her.

Finally catching on to what she was planning on doing, Inuyasha's blood ran cold. "No! Kagome!"

Hearing his voice only made what Kagome had to do more painful. A tear fell from her eye as she finished the spell. _Goodbye…Inuyasha…_

Somehow both Shaoran and Shiori caught the thought and ran off towards their mother.

There was a bright flash and for a moment, nobody could see a thing. But for that instant, Inuyasha knew his life, though it would go on, ended at that moment. "KAGOME!!!!"

A/N: Oh, cliffhanger, sorry! This chapter was long enough and I have to get some sleep! I've got chemistry tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed it!__


	11. Priestess Made of Glass

Inuyasha's Kin and the Son of Darkness 

Author's Notes: Why does everyone think Kagome's going to die? Didn't I do that enough in the previous series? Although your guys' reactions were all funny to read. Please, read on and you'll see what I had planned from the beginning.

Priestess Made of Glass 

Closing her eyes, Kagome fought the tears that even now readily fell down her porcelain cheeks. What Yamatsu had done to these demons was wrong and Kagome saw only one clear choice in the matter.

Not only that, but if she saved the demons, she saved her friends and family too. Already Miroku and Sango were back to back against the vast army. Shaoran and Shiori stood off to the side, but they could be next. _I have to do this._ So she dove deep within herself and asked for guidance from her predecessor. _Guide me…please…_

"Kagome!!"

She heard her name come to the lips of the one she loved the most, the one she wanted to protect more than anyone. _Inuyasha…I'm sorry…_

There was no pain, but as she stretched out her abilities, she felt herself grow tired. When her eyes closed this time, it would be forever.

The bright flash blinded Inuyasha and for a moment, he had to shield his eyes with his arm. As the light died down, Inuyasha looked to the direction of his loved one. "No…"

All around him, clanks were heard as the collars with the defiled Shikon no Tama lost their power. No longer black, the pink spheres held no influence over the demons and they instantly stopped their attacks.

"Shippo!" Yuuki ran over to a severally beaten Shippo, just as her brother seemed to snap out of his nightmare.

"Yuuki?" The large fox demon asked. When he looked down at his hand, he instantly dropped the axe. "Wh-what have I done?"

Yuuki cried and tried to wipe up the blood from Shippo's wounds.

With on eye swollen shut, Shippo managed a smile. "Yuuki, behind you."

Turning around, Yuuki's eyes widened when she saw the gentle smile she'd missed so much on her brother's features. "Oniichan?"

Kneeling before her, he held out his hands. "Yuuki, I'm so sorry."

"Oniichan!" She rushed into his arms and cried in relief.

Getting to his knees, Shippo held a hand to his broken arm.

Seeing the little fox cub that was so like his younger sister, the fox demon smiled. "I don't remember what I did while under Yamatsu's control, but I know what you've done took a lot of courage. Thank you for protecting Yuuki, even if it was against me."

Nodding, Shippo accepted the apology.

Miroku and Sango looked around in bewilderment. "That light…you don't think?" Sango spoke quietly.

Miroku nodded. "The jewels have been purified."

"But so many at once?" The taijiya asked.

"MOM!!"

Shiori's scream brought everyone's attention to where Kagome once stood.

Inuyasha stood before her, his son behind him. "Dad? What happened?"

Inuyasha had yet to find his voice. He couldn't even believe what he was seeing. "How could you…?" Standing before him was the object of his endearing love, the mother of his pups, and most of all his soul mate, completely encased in thick pink tinted crystal.

"Just like Midoriko-sama." Sango breathed, instantly recognizing the transformation. The priestess responsible for the creation of the Shikon no Tama had the ability to purify the souls of demons, though it ended up taking her life. Was this to become Kagome's fate?

Punching the base of the crystal statue, Inuyasha fought the tears in his eyes. "Dammit! Why'd she have to be so stupid!? Why couldn't' she just wait for me?" He cursed.

"She- she's not stuck like that, is she?" Shaoran tried to be brave as his twin joined his side.

Punching again, Inuyasha caused both kids to jump.

"Inuyasha." Miroku began to approach.

As he did though, the demons all around him bowed down facing Kagome.

Hearing shuffling behind him, Inuyasha turned around and saw every demon in Yamatsu's army on their hands and knees, heads bowed before his Kagome. They all knew they owed their freedom to the priestess frozen before them.

"Mommy!" Shiori cried and ran up to the statue, hugging it around the knees.

But there was one face amongst the crowd that neither knelt nor showed any emotions whatsoever.

Anger rising in him instantly, Inuyasha launched himself into the air and ran at his brother as fast as his human body would go. "YOU!" He shouted in rage.

Easily dodging the swipe, Sesshoumaru said nothing.

"You knew! Somehow you knew! Why didn't you stop it!?" Inuyasha accused.

"Don't you think I tried?" The older brother replied calmly, dodging another messing punch.

"Then why stop me? I could've saved her!" Inuyasha went in to attack Sesshoumaru again, but this time was caught by the throat.

Gasping, Miroku and Sango rushed to the scene, along with Kirara and Shaoran. Just because the dog demon had been there for them for a few days, didn't mean he wouldn't kill Inuyasha when he got the chance and steal Tetsusaiga.

"Ack, Shaoran! Throw it to me!" Inuyasha tried to loosen Sesshoumaru's grip on him.

"You got it!" Not fully trusting his uncle since day one, Shaoran threw the sheathed weapon to his father's awaiting hand.

Taking a quick swipe, Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and got Sesshoumaru to let go. Flipping away, Inuyasha watched the sun rise behind the white haired demon and felt his own yoruyoku return to him.

In a flash, Tetsusaiga transformed and he faced off with his brother anew. "You could've said something. Anything to get her to stop!"

"It seems being around humans hasn't taught you to be silent around those above you." The comment made Inuyasha growl, but he said nothing. "The Sun Goddess Amaterasu sent me the vision. Therefore she is the only one who might know how to save your priestess."

Pausing a moment, Inuyasha sheathed his dog fang once again and approached with as calm of an expression as he could manage, but it still came out as a glare. "Where can I find her?"

"Her shrine is at the top of that mountain." Sesshoumaru pointed to the biggest mount in the near horizon.

"Got it." Inuyasha started off in that direction.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out.

Pausing, Inuyasha continued facing his destination. "Take care of the kids for me while I'm gone, Miroku. And Kagome…" Then he disappeared into the distance.

"Uncle Miroku?" Shaoran tried to pull his sister away from the statue, but in the end it took Sango's strong arms to free the girl from what was left of her mother. In tears, Shiori grasped the taijiya's shoulder and let the rains come.

The monk turned to Sesshoumaru. "Well? What will _you_ do?"

Tearing his eyes away from where his brother had gone, the dog demon replied. "Rin is sure to be wondering where I am..."

"You're darn right I am!" From the sky flew down Rin riding Aun, the beast having stayed close by its favorite rider.

If shock was ever taught to Sesshoumaru growing up, his features showed every ounce he felt. The young girl landed on the floor and stood before her master wearing the same smile he remembered her having. "Rin?"

Nodding, she clasped her hands behind her back. "Yep! And good as new too which is more than I can say for you! Just look at your beautiful white…eh?" She was cut off when Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her and squeezed as hard as he dared.

Then, barely above a whisper, he said to her, "I was so worried about you. How dare you go against what I said?"

"B-but if Sesshoumaru had been hurt worse, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." She spoke truthfully from her heart.

Pulling away, Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes. "I swear I will make Yamatsu pay for what he's done to you."

Blinking her eyes, Rin was shocked at the promise and could say nothing.

Standing up, Sesshoumaru pretended no one there had seen his lapse in behavoir and turned towards the cavern. "Ready Rin?"

"Un!" She exclaimed joining Sesshoumaru's side as together they entered Yamatsu's underground abode.

"Did I just see what I thought I saw?" Sango asked in surprise.

"I'm not even sure I saw it." Miroku said in awe. Then looking towards Fujiyama, his expression got serious. "You had better hurry back, Inuyasha."

The mountain wasn't too steep and Inuyasha couldn't help thinking how quickly Yamatsu and his army would've made it to Amaterasu's shrine if they hadn't stopped him. Once Kagome was safe, Inuyasha would deal with _him_ later. Whatever pain he made Kagome go through, Inuyasha would make sure Yamatsu suffered ten times worse. (A/N: Something we all want for the villain, ne?)

Inuyasha noticed the air got foggier the higher he went up, but that didn't slow him down. The longer he waited, the longer Kagome remained frozen. When the ground leveled out, Inuyasha assumed he was close to the top, but he wasn't sure since he really couldn't see anything.

"Well, it's not like sight's my only sense around here." Closing his eyes he began sniffing around, trying to pick up anything that might lead him in the right direction.

He quickly picked up an unfamiliar scent and followed it until he began seeing the outline of a building. "Well, I guess this is it." Stepping into the wooden shrine, Inuyasha saw a large golden statue of what he assumed was the Goddess Amaterasu and at the base was a table made for offerings.

"But I'm not here to give anything am I?" He said smugly. Walking closer, he kept his hearing alert for any noises around him.

"You don't even feel safe within _my_ dwelling, Hanyou Inuyasha?"

Jumping, Inuyasha instinctively reached for his sword, but stopped. "You gonna show yourself, or am I gonna have to get rough with ya?" Somehow the fact that he was talking to a goddess didn't seem to register with him at the moment.

Materializing before the statue of herself, the Goddess Amaterasu placed one hand on her hip and held the other on her staff. She was dressed in white robes with gold trimmings and had a golden sash wrapped around her waist. Her hair was down to the floor in long, yellow locks. "You have come seeking aide about your priestess, am I correct?"

Removing his hand from Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha placed them in his sleeves. "You wouldn't be a goddess if you were wrong." Then he glared at her. "So what do I do?"

"I am sorry for you to have come all this way, but there is nothing you can do." She said simply.

Tightening his hands into fists, Inuyasha lowered his head. "I don't like the answers you're giving me."

"But I can not tell you anything else." She admitted. "What the priestess did was her own choice. She did it to save the demons who had fallen under Yamatsu's control. She knew the consequences and accepted them."

"But why should she have to pay the price for something Naraku's son did!?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Life isn't always fair. You better than anyone else should know this." Amaterasu spoke calmly. "For some to be saved, others must fall."

"Then let it be Yamatsu! That asshole is the one who started this whole mess!" The dog demon argued.

Shaking her head, Amaterasu looked sadly at the hanyou before her. "I wish I could. But he is under the guidance of another god, a dark god of evil named Mikaboshi. He is the one who sent Yamatsu the jewel in order to get the other insignia and free himself."

"I don't care about all of that! I wanna know how I can save Kagome!" He shook his head. "There has to be a way!"

"There used to be. Long ago there was a beast god who had the power to heal anything. But he was killed by demons who wanted to become immortal." The Sun Goddess explained.

"Demons killed a _god_?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.

Nodding, Amaterasu continued. "Yes, we can live forever, but we are not immune to everything. These demons knew our weakness and used it against the beast god."

"What was that?"

Laughing, the goddess replied. "I'm not going to tell you. But if that beast god were alive, he would know how to save the one you love."

Inuyasha looked down at the ground sadly. "Dammit!" He threw a punch and smashed a hole in the ground. Clenching his eyes shut, Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. His Kagome was stuck remaining a statue for all time.

"There is a way to change Time's past." The Sun Goddess mentioned. "The well that once separated your two worlds is also what connects the past with the present. With my help you could go back in time and prevent the beast god from being murdered. Though there's no guarantee even he will know how to cure your priestess."

"I'll do anything!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Very well." The goddess agreed. "Once you go through the well, you will arrive in the priestess' world, though she will not appear as she is now, but then again neither will you. Together you must return to this world and save the beast god. Though I must warn you the time you enter the girl's life will not be an easy one. Help her and she will ultimately help you in return."

Raising an eyebrow suspiciously, Inuyasha could already tell the goddess knew more than she was letting on. Crossing his arms, he glared at the goddess. "And just how do I get back?"

"Return the girl to her own world and when you come through the well again, it'll return you to this time." The goddess assured.

Nodding, Inuyasha agreed. "Do it."

Raising her staff, Amaterasu began chanting an ancient spell.

Immediately, Inuyasha felt pain run over his body in waves. Crying out, he fell to his knees and held his stomach. "W-what the hell!?"

Outside, the sun began moving from West to East, day turned to night, and then night turned back into day, and then faster and faster.

Inuyasha looked up and saw the tip of Amaterasu's staff glow bright yellow before the pain sent him into unconsciousness and he fell to the ground.

_Good luck hanyou…_Then the goddess disappeared.

When Inuyasha awoke, his surroundings had changed. No longer was in the wooden shrine at the top of Mount Fujiyama. Instead he was somewhere else far more familiar. It was Inuyasha Forest.

Gasping, Inuyasha shot to his feet and reached for his sword, only to find it wasn't there! "What the hell!?" His voice…

Walking over to a nearby pool, Inuyasha looked down and saw his reflection. He wasn't the hanyou he remembered, but more like a pup from the past! He looked maybe five, six years old! "Holy sh…!"

"Awe, looks like the puppy lost his way."

Spinning around, Inuyasha saw three ugly looking demons, one armed with a club, making their way towards him. "What do you want?"

"And such attitude. I'm gonna enjoy sucking the meat from your bones!" The large green oni in the middle said.

Knowing he couldn't properly defend himself in his current state, Inuyasha turned and ran. _Dammit! If only I still had Tetsusaiga!_ But the truth was that until he met Kagome many years later, it still resided in his father's hidden grave, somewhere in his right eye.

Looking behind him, Inuyasha could see the demons were still on him and catching up. (A/N: Does this scene sound familiar? If not yet, keep reading.)

Not watching where he was going, Inuyasha tripped on the forest floor. Turning around, he saw the demons coming at him. His fire rat robe would only provide so much protection. _Gotta keep running…_

He got to his feet and ran to the edge of the forest. But when he got there, he saw the river that was usually there was just a deep cliff. _Oh, you gotta be kidding me!_ Turning around, Inuyasha had yet see the demons, so he knew he had to hide.

Ducking beneath the rock at the edge, Inuyasha kept as quiet as he could. When the demons came and looked around, he pushed himself deeper into the nitch that he'd found and held his breath. Looking up at them, he withheld a growl. _Go away already! I've gotta get to Kagome and finish this thing up!_

When they were finally gone, he allowed himself to catch his breath before coming out of his hiding space. "Idiots." He muttered.

Brushing himself off, he made his way to where he thought the well would be. As he came to the clearing, he sighed with relief when he saw the well just as he remembered. "At least _that's _still there."

Walking into the clearing, his senses immediately went off, but since they weren't as attuned as when he was older, he had barely a fraction of a second to jump out of the way before a green whip slammed into the ground where he had just been standing.

"_Now_ what is it!?" But the answer was obvious. "I ain't got time to fight with you Sesshoumaru!"

Out of the shadows of the forest, a younger version of Sesshoumaru smirked and brought back his weapon. "What's so important that a filthy, half breed can't stop and chat with his older brother?"

"That's none of your business!" Inuyasha shouted back. He remembered now that even when he was younger, Sesshoumaru still picked fights with him for being a hanyou.

"Well, we'll see about that!" Sesshoumaru used his whip again and attacked the helpless dog demon before him.

Bringing up his arms, Inuyasha blocked what he could with his robe, but he impact threw him back into a tree. Thinking fast, Inuyasha pushed off the tree and aimed for Sesshoumaru's legs.

The older dog demon was caught off guard and the impact of the attack knocked him down on his stomach. "How _dare_ you think you can stand up against me!" Raising his fist, Sesshoumaru punched Inuyasha off him.

This time, Inuyasha was thrown back into the edge of the well. His head hit the side and he slumped to the floor.

Getting to his feet, Sesshoumaru glared at the little pipsqueak. "I will make you regret you were ever spawned, Inuyasha." He ground.

Looking behind him, Inuyasha barely got to his feet and took an uneasy step back. His head was swimming and his vision of Sesshoumaru was splitting into two. "Not today." Then he let himself fall down the well and into oblivion.

Walking up to the well, Sesshoumaru looked down and saw nothing but darkness. Not caring what happened to the little runt, Sesshoumaru scoffed and went off to find other, bigger demons to play with. Someday he would be the strongest demon alive, just like his father. Then he would make the humans pay. (A/N: Until he falls for a human himself! Ha! But like I'm gonna tell him that? Yeah, Sesshoumaru, you're the biggest hypocrite alive because in just a few hundred years when you grow up, you're gonna fall for a human just like your daddy! NOT! I wanna live man!)

Coming back from the funeral, a six-year-old Kagome wiped away the tears that even now continued to fall. Her mother, dressed in all black just like her daughter, reached down to grab her daughter's hand. "I know it's hard for you, Kagome, but you have to be strong and move on. That's what your father would've wanted."

"But what about what I want!" She shouted back, pulling her hand away from her mother and glaring at her remaining parent. "Didn't he think about that before running off to be somebody else's hero!?"

Kagome's mother frowned. She knew her daughter loved her father very much, but they would all have to come to terms with it. It was better if she understood now instead of playing it off for later. "Your father did what he had to so he could provide for this family." She said sternly. "I knew the risks he faced before I married him." She was saying that to convince herself more than anyone.

"I don't care what you think or what you say anymore! He didn't really care about me, so he left me! And one day you're gonna leave me too!" Turning around, she ran off to another part of the shrine.

Wanting to follow after her, Kagome's mother felt the hand of her own father, who shook his head. "Give her some time. It's hard for a child that young to understand death, even one raised on a shrine."

"I know but…" Her words left her. Even now she still felt the sting of her loved one leaving her so soon.

"Focus on yourself for now and I'll try to find her." Her father assured.

Nodding, the older woman retreated into the house.

Sniffling, Kagome hid in the small shack that was always her favorite hiding place. Her grandfather used to tell her stories about the well that was there and how it was cursed. But she never believed any of those old ghost stories.

Sighing, she sat on the steps and held her chin in her hands. "Why'd he have to leave me all alone?" She wasn't mad at her mom, or even her dad, she just wanted everything the way it was before.

Thinking of her dad brought the tears back again, and she buried her face in her hands. "Daddy!"

Suddenly, the well before her lit up and the little girl gasped, at the sight. She wasn't afraid really, but some of the stories started coming back into her mind. Standing up, Kagome watched the light die down and held her breath.

There was the noise of some rustling going on, before she saw a hand snake its way over the top of the well.

"Ahh!" Screaming, she ran to the door, ready to run outside and get grandpa to come perform an exorcist, when she heard someone else shout and then a loud thump. "Huh?"

Creeping over to the well, she heard someone cursing profusely, some of the words she didn't even recognize. Slowly she went closer to the well and knelt besides it, gathering her courage enough to look over the side.

Placing her hands on the edge, she slowly lifted her head up with her eyes closed. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and found herself face to face with golden eyes and white hair. "Ahh!" She screamed again. "A ghost!"

Getting equally surprised, Inuyasha lost his footing and fell back into the well once more. "Dammit! Why can't you shut the hell up for a change!?" He shouted, getting to his feet.

Running to the top of the stairs, Kagome watched as the boy climbed out of the well and take a seat on the ground next to it breathing deeply. It was then that she noticed the small dog ears on the top of his head. "A dog boy?"

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at her. "Hanyou. I'm a haaaannnyouuuu."

Blinking, Kagome knelt down where she stood to get a better look at him, but still refused to get any closer. "Are you a ghost?"

Raising his arm, Inuyasha showed a cut he got from his previous battle with Sesshoumaru. "Do ghosts bleed?"

"No I guess not." Kagome consented. "What were you doing in the well?" She asked innocently.

"Oh just taking a break from the sun." He replied sarcastically. "I was coming to see you! Duh!" Standing up, he tried walking up the stairs, but suddenly got dizzy and fell down again.

Gasping, Kagome ran to his side and tried to help him up. "You're hurt." She stated the obvious.

Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha forgot his body was weaker now that he was young again and couldn't take a beating like it used to. "I'll be fine in a few hours." He said.

Nodding, Kagome let go as Inuyasha tried ascending the steps again.

But the movement was too much for his little body, and he passed out, falling limply on the stairs.

Walking over to him, Kagome saw his cute little face and his doggy ears. _I have to touch them_. Raising her hands she hesitated only a moment before reaching forward and squeezing them softly. When she was finished, she sat down next to him and wondered what she should do next. "How am I gonna sneak a doggy ghost boy into my room?" She wondered.

When she heard the door giggle, she gasped and pulled Inuyasha's body into the shadows. Her grandfather took a quick peek inside, but muttered something and went to find Kagome elsewhere.

Sighing with relief, Kagome hoisted the unconscious "ghost" onto her back and drudged up the stairs. He was heavy, but as long as she didn't run into anyone else along the way, she would be fine.

Peeking her head out of the door, she looked for her grandfather, then made a slow dash to the front door. Inside, she noticed her mom was locked in her own room, still crying over the death of her husband.

Taking him upstairs, Kagome placed Inuyasha in her bed and watched him from her desk. "He is kinda looks cute when he's sleeping." She admitted.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha whispered, "Kagome…" Then turned and slept in a different position.

"Eh?" Kagome gasped. "Did he just say my name?"

"Kagome! Are you in here!?" She heard her grandfather's voice.

Rolling her eyes, she ran to the door and shouted out. "Yes! I'm in my room!"

"Come down for lunch! I'll make you some ramen!"

Kagome couldn't help but giggle. Leave it to her grandfather to cook the simplest thing in the house until mom was back to her usual self. "Be right there!" Looking back at the sleeping boy, Kagome thought it safe enough to leave him there. "I wonder if he'll eat ramen." Then she paused to think about it. "Do ghosts even need to eat?" Shaking her head, she rushed downstairs. Eat then think, it was the only way to live.

Author's Notes: Okay, I just reread the end of "To Protect the One I Love" and man was that hilarious! Sorry, got egotistical for a moment. But don't worry, Kouga-kun and his puppies haven't seen the last of this story yet. How was the chapter? Did things take a turn for the weird and unusual? I think this series definitely stands apart from the rest, but you be the judge. Oh and did anyone recognize the scene with a kid Inuyasha running from the demons? Now when you see that flashback, it'll be like watching my story in the series! Maybe…if you have as much of an imagination as I do…


	12. Inuyasha and Kagome: Prisoners of War?

Inuyasha's Kin and the Son of Darkness 

Author's Notes: Yes, my story has taken a different turn but one that will lead to more action and more romance between Inuyasha and Kagome. As much fun as it was to write for Sesshoumaru and Rin, Inuyasha and Kagome are still my favorite couple. Although Shippo and Yuuki are cute together too, ne? Well okay so Inuyasha has to convince a five-year-old Kagome to help him in his world. It sounds just about as difficult as it will be for our little hanyou pup. Read on and see!

**Inuyasha and Kagome: Prisoners of War?**

Slowly opening his eyes, Inuyasha took a deep breath and sat up in bed, feeling his body regenerated and healed after his battle with Sesshoumaru.

Scratching the back of his head, Inuyasha wondered how he should proceed. _In this time she just met me, so I can't scare her by letting her realize how much I know about her. _Then he remembered the goddess' words.

_Together you must return to this world and save the beast god. Though I must warn you the time you enter the girl's life will not be an easy one. Help her and she will ultimately help you in return._

_I wonder what just happened to her?_ Inuyasha wondered.

Just then the door opened and Kagome entered with a smell that made Inuyasha's mouth water. "I uh, brought you some ramen." She said unsurely. "So you even need to eat?" Coming over, she handed him the cup of warm soup.

He took it hungrily and began slurping away.

Noticing he was so energetic, Kagome asked, "Are you all better now?"

Nodding, Inuyasha stopped inhaling his food to answer. "Yeah, I heal real fast." He left out the fact that he was a half demon to save himself the explanation.

No such luck. As soon as Inuyasha finished his meal, Kagome – who had been staring at his dog ears the entire time – asked. "So like what are you anyway?"

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha tried to explain. "I'm half demon, half human or a hanyou."

"Oh, you said that earlier." She remembered. "And you were in a well to see me?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, I mean yes." _Dammit!_ Inuyasha had to keep his temper in check.

"Kagome! Can you come down for a minute!" Her mother called.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome growled. "Coming!"

Inuyasha frowned as she left. _Kagome and her mother always had a good relationship. I wonder what's up._ Stepping down off the bed, he padded his way out the open door and listened from upstairs and out of view what was being said.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked with attitude.

Looking sad, Kagome's mother sat down on the couch. "I know this must be very hard for you."

"No it's not." Kagome countered. "I'm glad I found out now rather than later."

Kagome's mother frowned. "But you're father loved you very much."

Inuyasha gasped. _Loved? Where is he now? Come to think of it, he was never here when I visited in the future. Could he…?_

Kagome scoffed. "Yeah whatever. Is that all you wanted to say?"

Getting frustrated with her own daughter treating her this way, Kagome's mother stood up. "Now listen here. We are all going through a hard time right now. But you have till the end of the week and then you're going back to school. I hope you come to terms with your father's death by then." Then she left the room.

Kagome shouted at her mother's back. "Does it matter if I do!? You don't love me just like daddy didn't really love me!" Her voice broke on the last word and she ran out of the house crying.

Watching the pain reminded Inuyasha of his own pain at his father's death. He didn't really like to think about it, but that day when the demons attacked his village, Inuyasha wished he had been stronger to protect both his mother and father. Maybe then…_I can't think about that now! That happened a long time ago, even if my body is around that age! I have to find Kagome and get her to the other world, or she won't have a future at all to worry about!_

Running back to her room, Inuyasha opened the window and jumped onto the roof. _My senses might not be as strong as they usually are, but I can find my Kagome anywhere._ Taking a few quick sniffs of the air, Inuyasha picked up her distinct scent and took off into the city.

Kagome ran blindly, not caring where she was going. She just had to get away from home. She hated all the memories it held for her. _I don't want to go home! I don't want to go to any more funerals! I don't want to go to school! I just want to be with daddy!_ Tripping, Kagome looked up and saw she was at the city park.

The setting sun's rays made all the sand in the park bright orange. Sniffling, Kagome walked over to the swings and sat down. "Why did you have to leave me?" She asked, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer.

"Sometimes things happen that we don't understand, maybe don't want to understand, but none the less they happen and we can't let them hold us back."

Gasping, Kagome looked over and saw Inuyasha sitting on all fours facing her with a serious expression. "What would you know?"

Looking down in the sand, Inuyasha sighed. "I lost my parents when I was little too." Meeting her gaze he continued. "I've lived on my own ever since then and I still wish my folks were with me but the reality is that they can't be."

"You don't have a mommy or a daddy?" Kagome asked in a small voice.

"Not anymore. But I learned that living my life to its fullest now and doing everything I wanted to do would somehow make them happy too."

Kagome looked away. "My daddy was a police officer and had to catch bad guys all day. He said that he only had one year left and he would retire. I don't really know what that means but he said it meant he could be home all the time."

"Mommy seemed happy with that too and everything was fine until she got a call saying that daddy wasn't going to be coming home anymore." Kagome teared up again. "It's not mommy's fault he died! But she doesn't seem to care that he's gone at all! She wants things to go back to being normal and I can't! Not without daddy!"

Inuyasha walked over and stood behind Kagome, gently swinging her back and forth. "When something really bad happens, its hard for anyone to look forward." _It was hard for me when I slaughtered all those humans while in my demon form. But Kagome was there for me. Just by sitting next to me she calmed my soul and gave me a clear mind. Now I want to return the favor._ "You don't have to do it right away. But you have to come to terms with the fact that your dad might not be coming back, but he's still watching over you. I know my parents are." He paused then smiled. "If it means anything, I understand what you're going through and I'm here for you."

Kagome nodded and jumped off the swing. Turning around she threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck and started bawling. "I miss him so much! Oh doggy ghost!!"

Upon hearing this, Inuyasha pulled Kagome off him. "D-doggy ghost!?" He shouted. "I got a name ya know!"

Kagome looked up shocked, but the tears still came as she sniffled.

Crossing his arms, Inuyasha looked away – still not being able to look at a girl when she's crying. "It's Inuyasha."

A smile slowly grew on Kagome's face and she nodded, giving Inuyasha a gentler hug from the side. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

Walking home, it was already nighttime and Kagome knew her grandfather and mother were probably worried sick for her. "Last night…" She started.

Inuyasha looked over casually. "Yeah?"

Blushing, Kagome looked down at the ground again. "I heard you say my name."

Eyes going wide, Inuyasha tried to think up an excuse. "Um, well you see…"

"Do you know me?" She asked.

Putting his hands in his sleeves, Inuyasha tried to find a simple way of putting his predicament. "I was sent to get help from you so…" _I can save a beast god and in turn save your life decades from now? _"I could save my friend." He thought up quickly.

"What happened to your friend? Is it your best friend?" She asked innocently.

Nodding, Inuyasha thought he heard something behind him, but played it off. "Yeah, my best friend is in trouble and I need help. I can't do it alone." _A little closer…_

"What can I do?" Kagome wondered.

Finally sensing the person following them was close enough, Inuyasha turned on a dime and lashed out with his claws.

"Holy crap, did you see this kid!?" The thug exclaimed as he held a hand to his chest. Already three long gashes were oozing with blood.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome turned to her companion.

Claws and fangs barred, Inuyasha stood between Kagome and the now two men standing in front of them. "Kagome, stay behind me."

Nodding, Kagome maneuvered behind him.

"Here I thought this would be easy, but I guess I was wrong." The guy pulled out a knife, making Kagome squeal. "Most kids run when they see us. You're either really brave, or really stupid."

"Let's just find some other kid to snag. With what he's wearing, I doubt he's parents have any money to cough up for him anyways." The second one said.

"My parents are dead and you'll soon be joining them!" Inuyasha barked, jumping towards the guy with the knife.

Caught off guard by the bold move, the guy couldn't react fast enough to stop Inuyasha from grabbing his weapon hand. Pulling forward, Inuyasha twisted the man's hand until he let go of the weapon and followed up with a kick to the face.

The man was thrown back and held his chin in pain as he attempted to pick himself back up. "Damn brat!"

While Inuyasha punched the guy in the gut to shut him up and send him into unconsciousness, the second man grabbed the knife and held it to Kagome's throat. "Okay, now you've gone too far!" He said, getting Inuyasha's attention.

Flexing his claws, Inuyasha seemed unfazed with the fact that the man had the upper hand…or at least appeared to have the upper hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said in as low of a voice as he could muster.

Stuttering, the man took an uneasy step back, pulling Kagome with him. "W-what are you?"

Kagome whimpered, but had yet to cry. She was scared, but somehow the way Inuyasha fought made her realize these guys picked the wrong fight to start.

"Let her go." Inuyasha warned. "And I might let you leave with just a broken jaw like your friend back there." He kept advancing forward.

"I'll do it. I'll kill her!" The man tried to sound confident.

"Not in this lifetime!" Jumping up, Inuyasha pulled back his right arm.

In reflex, the man pushed the girl forward and planned to use the knife against the boy. What he didn't realize was that Inuyasha had a projectile of his own which eliminated close combat. "Sankon Tessou!" Being little, his attack only cut the man up in a few places and shredded his clothes in others.

But it was enough to get him to drop the knife and run away, screaming like a girl and leaving his friend unconscious behind him.

Kagome got to her feet and looked at Inuyasha in a new light. "You are part demon." She said quietly.

Gasping, Inuyasha turned around and realized how that must've looked like to someone who wasn't used to it. "Kagome…I…"

Shaking her head, Kagome looked at the hanyou sadly. "I don't know what help I might be able to lend you. You already seem so strong."

Inside, Inuyasha thought. _I'm only strong because of you._

"But you saved my life and it's the least I can do." Smiling, she held out her hand to his. "Where do we go from here?"

Shaking her hand, Inuyasha's heart filled with relief. _Even as a child, Kagome was wise and understanding._ Turning around, Inuyasha signaled for her to climb onto his back. "Climb on."

Giggling, Kagome laughed as he carried he through the streets, not scared at all about falling. She knew she was safe in his arms.

Much to her surprise, he took her back to the shrine. Taking her by the hand he led her back to the well where he'd found her. "Your friend is down there?" She asked skeptically.

Nodding, Inuyasha pulled her up onto the edge. "When we jump through we'll come out the other side."

"Is that where you came from?" When he nodded, she braced herself. "Okay. I'm ready."

Then together they jumped back through into Feudal Japan.

Just as the goddess promised, Inuyasha and Kagome came out back in the forest and for a second, Inuyasha was afraid his brother was still around. That would definitely cause problems.

Amazed at the change in scenery, Kagome looked around with a smile. "Wow! This definitely isn't the shrine anymore!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and thought about his next move. _Okay, that beast god could be anywhere, but chances are I'll run into him by chance anyway._ _Otherwise, the goddess would've told me where to find him._

Appearing at his side, Kagome asked sweetly. "So where to next? Where's your friend?"

"I'm not really sure to tell you the truth." He admitted.

Putting a finger to her lips, Kagome closed her eyes and turned to face the West. "How about we try in this direction?"

Frowning, Inuyasha looked at her. "Is that just a guess?"

"Yep!"

But as she said this, Inuyasha could see the powerful pink aura surrounding her body and immediately knew what it meant. _Back when she first came here, that centipede demon attacked her saying she had the Shikon no Tama. After it hit her side, the jewel was forced out! It's the Shikon no Tama inside her body telling her where to go!_ Nodding, he let her get on his back again. "This should be a piece of cake!"

A few hours later, Kagome's stomach growled, but she said nothing. Inuyasha had been traveling for so long now, she didn't want to make a fuss when he had been so nice to let her ride piggyback.

"If you're hungry, you should say something." He said before slowly down to a stop and setting her down.

Blushing in embarrassment. "I-I'm not hungry."

Raising an eyebrow at her, Inuyasha crossed his arms and pointed to his ears. "You think these are for decoration?" Looking around, he sniffed the air. "Not much around, but I should be able to snag us a rabbit or something."

"A rabbit!?" Kagome protested. "I can't eat a helpless rabbit!"

"Unless you're into eating tree bark, we don't have much of a choice." He pointed out. Just then his ears picked up something. "What about fish?"

"Fish is good!" Kagome smiled cheerfully, thankful they weren't going to hurt a poor bunny.

"Alright, I'll start a fire and you can stay here until I get back." He started gathering sticks and leaves for the fire.

Kagome helped but stayed as close to Inuyasha as possible. It was getting darker and the forest was looking increasingly scary by the minute. "Here you go." She handed him her pile.

Taking them from her, he stuck them together and wished for a moment that Kirara was with them. He could tell Kagome was scared, she reeked of fear, but right now a fire was what they needed. "You don't have to worry." He said as he looked around for some rocks. "There's no harmful demons or animals nearby." He said.

Blinking, Kagome dug into her pocket and brought out a lighter. "Will this work?"

Inuyasha looked at it. "What is it?"

Flicking it on, Kagome lit the twigs and soon they had a small campfire. "It used to be my daddy's. I stole it from his room before Mom cleared everything out. Now it's all I have left from him." She looked down sadly, then glared at the hanyou. "And I'm not scared!"

Smirking, Inuyasha looked to the side. "Yeah sure. Listen, stay here and if anything happens, call me okay?"

"And you'll hear me?" She asked as she sat down and pulled her knees to her chest.

Looking up the way she was made Inuyasha's heart skip a beat. Catching himself, Inuyasha shook his head and jump into the nearest tree. "Just call and I'll come." He promised with a small smile, then jumped towards the river he'd heard earlier.

Kagome sighed and tried to keep her attention on the flickering flames instead of the enclosing darkness. "Inuyasha said there's nothing out there, so I've got nothing to be afraid of." She tried to convince herself.

Some time had passed and Kagome heard a noise out of the bushes and turned to see someone other than Inuyasha come towards her. "Ahh!"

Pulling his sleeves up, Inuyasha listened carefully before diving his hands into the water. Bringing his hands back up, a big juicy fish tried to wiggle out of his grasp. "This one's mine!" Tossing it towards shore, Inuyasha began searching for another.

Stopping, he couldn't remember hearing the fish land and when he spun around a large net was thrown over him. "What the hell!?" He became disoriented when the net was pulled, dragging him onto shore. "Let me go!"

The humans who'd captured him aimed their spears at them. "Stay where you are demon!"

"Like hell I will!" Flexing his claws, Inuyasha broke through the net and tried to jump away.

"You're not getting away!" The human in front of the group threw a ball and chain towards the little hanyou, snagging him around the legs and bringing him down hard to the forest floor. "Subdue him! Now!"

All at once the humans used the blunt end of their spears to knock Inuyasha unconscious.

"What do we do with him Kamai-sama?" One asked the woman who'd thrown the ball and chain.

Towering over the white haired half demon, Kamai smirked in victory. "Bring him to the village. If they want their member back, they'll have to surrender or…we kill him."

Nodding with cheers, the humans took Inuyasha and carried him back into the forest.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out over and over for the hanyou, while her captors simply laughed at her misfortune.

Clad only in shorts, the large werewolf looking demons ate pieces of roasted boar and decided what they were going to do with their prisoner. Their faces were canine like and the fur covering their body ranged from light brown to dark brown and black. "She's too scrawny to eat." One of them said.

"I bet if we tell the humans we have of their runts, they'll give up the land to us in exchange!" Another laughed.

"Yeah! That's what we'll do!" They agreed. Pointing to one of the smaller demons in their group, the first one ordered. "Go to the human's village and tell them to meet us at the youkai graveyard in two days time! Tell them that we will come unarmed and expect the same."

Nodding, the demon ran off.

Kagome shied back into her cage and hugged her body to stay warm. "Inuyasha…where are you?"

As soon as Inuyasha had awakened, he found himself tied to a wooden stake in one of the human's tents. "Let me go! I already told you I ain't a part of your war!"

Scoffing, one of the guards in charge of watching him looked behind him at the enslaved hanyou. "Why should we believe anything you say demon?" He asked. "With those ears, claws, and teeth, there's no way you couldn't be a part of that cursed youkai village. They think they can just hunt in our forests and attempt to steal our land, well they got another thing coming." This got both to laugh.

"That's right! As soon as Kamai's hunting party find that healing god that's said to roam this forest, our people will be invincible!"

Inuyasha gasped at the mention of the god. _Could it be…?_ "What does this healing god look like?" He asked.

"Silence!"

Jumping to attention, both guards froze up when Kamai came walking over. Her weapon still hung at her hip and her long white hair brushed against it lightly. The red bandana around her forehead made it evident that she was the leader of this village. "I don't want anymore talk of our plans in front of the prisoner! Do you intend for him to return to his village with detailed knowledge of our future missions?"

Shaking their heads, both guards knowingly stayed silent.

Walking into the tent, the woman glared at Inuyasha. "I suppose you're going to tell me that you are not a part of the demon village across the river?"

"That's what I've been saying!" The hanyou shouted in anger. "It's about time somebody started listening to me!"

"Ha! They must think we are even foolish than they are!" Kamai laughed. "It doesn't matter what you know. Even if you go back and tell them of our plans, it will be too late!"

Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha said nothing. _I have to break out of here and find Kagome before…_

"Kamai-sama! Kamai-sama! One of the demons is coming!"

Going back out of the tent, the woman met the young demon as he struggled to catch his breath. "Speak or else I'll send you back to your brethren without your tongue." She threatened.

Already six spears encircled the messenger. "I come to tell you that in two days time our tribe would like to meet you yours at the youkai graveyard to negotiate the exchange of one of your humans. They also say to come unarmed."

Gasps ran through those present and Inuyasha struggled to hear everything that was being said.

Kamai though, smirked. "Tell them we'll meet them _and_ come unarmed."

"Kamai-sama!" One of the guards questioned.

"That is an order!" She barked. Turning back to the small demon, she added. "Also tell them that we have one of yours. We'll make the exchange then."

Bowing, the demon messenger left to return to his tribe.

"Kamai-sama! You're not actually thinking of going without any weapons at all are you!?" The same guard asked.

"Not exactly. You see, we have already gotten word of the beast god's whereabouts and when we go, we will be unarmed…and immortal."

Inuyasha struggled against his restraints once more. If a war was about to break out between the humans and the demons, Kagome could end up in the middle of it! He no doubt believed Kagome was the one the demon messenger talked about and it was up to him to get her back.

_Baka! I should've never left her alone! Dammit!_

But unknown to Inuyasha, who was being held _inside_ the tent, the next night would be one that would see no light from the moon. Amaterasu's power sent him back in time close to the same time of year as when he left. Therefore it would one again be the Night of the First Day. Can Human Inuyasha save Kagome from a village of full dog demons?


	13. Broken Promise

Inuyasha's Kin and the Son of Darkness 

Author's Notes: I know this story seems to be breaking off quite suddenly, but the reason for the trip to the past will make sense when everything's said and done. Just stick with me here!

Broken Promise 

The next day Kamai-sama and a few of her hunters left the village to search for the key element that might mean their win in this war. Presently, the humans were in a territorial battle against the demons who resided on the other side of the river. When Kamai-sama, the leader of the humans, caught word of the presence of a healing beast god in the area, she immediately set out to find it and be granted immortality.

Inuyasha, still stuck in his five-year-old body, struggled against his restraints quietly so as not to arise suspicion amongst the two guards standing just outside his tent. Bending his claws back against the ropes, he slowly tried cutting himself free. Patience wasn't his best virtue and now was no exception.

Growling, he began forcing his arms outward until he got enough room to slash the pole just below his restraints. The crack alerted the guards and they came in with their spears drawn. Acting fast, Inuyasha leaned forward, the wooden pole no longer connected to the ground, and swatted the humans aside with ease.

Freeing himself completely from the annoying ropes, Inuyasha punched each guard unconscious. It was only when he was about to exit the tent, that he noticed the change. In the past when he really was five-years-old, he wouldn't have hesitated to kill any humans that got in his way. Now, after so many years with Kagome, he found he used more non-lethal methods of dealing with them. Smiling, Inuyasha wished he'd met Kagome earlier in his life. But now was not to the time to reminisce. He had to save her before the demons found out what they really had in their hands.

"What are the humans doing?" The lead demon asked his underling.

Getting down on one knee, the wolf-faced demon replied, "A search party has been sent out, but they are not coming for their captured member. Instead they're traveling North in search of some healing god. I overheard one of their conversations and they plan to be granted eternal life."

"We must stop them before they do!" Another demon exclaimed.

Snorting in anger, the lead demon raised his fist. "If we find that god before they do, we will win this war for sure!"

"Yeah!" Cheers went up and a group of them left into the forest. Only one was left behind to guard the human child.

Kagome stayed quiet inside her cell, but had overheard everything. _I hope they're not looking after Inuyasha! Where is he?_

_"Listen, stay here and if anything happens, call me okay?"_

_"And you'll hear me?" _

_"Just call and I'll come." He promised with a small smile._

The mere memory brought tears to her already dirty face. "He lied to me. He can't hear me…"

Hearing her sniffling, the demon guarding her turned around annoyed. "Shut up you little brat or I'll…!" His last word was cut off as he slumped to the floor dead.

Gasping, Kagome leaned forward just a little, for fear of putting herself in danger too, and saw behind the fallen demon was her silver-haired hanyou. "Inuyasha! I didn't think you could hear me! I called your name forever!"

Steeping over the demon, who now had three gashes from the back of his neck on down, Inuyasha looked sadly in the cage. "I'm sorry I didn't come for you right away. I couldn't keep my promise to you."

The tears continued to fall, but Kagome smiled all the same. "I'm just glad you're okay. Most of the werewolves left to search after some god."

Blinking, Inuyasha grabbed a hold of the wooden bars keeping Kagome prisoner. "What? That means one of them is bound to find him!"

Kagome tilted her head in curiosity. "What do you mean? Is that god your friend?"

"Yeah." He replied quickly. Standing up, Inuyasha flexed his claws. "Stand back." He told her.

Scurrying to the back of the cage, Kagome hid her head in her hands as Inuyasha used his claws to break the cage open.

Giving her a hand up, Inuyasha looked around and tried to sniff out which direction they went. "We don't have much time. It's almost sunset." It would be much harder to find the healing god in the dark.

"I heard them say he was in the North." Kagome reported, holding on to Inuyasha's haori sleeve. She didn't want to be more than a few feet from him anymore for fear of running into more trouble.

"Come on then! We have to hurry!" Bending down, Inuyasha waited for her to climb onto his back and took off into the trees of the forest.

Kagome closed her eyes as they rushed through the foliage.

Without looking back, Inuyasha spoke to the girl behind him. "If you feel anything, let me know."

"Feel?" She asked. "What do you mean?"

"You'll know it when it happens. Trust me." He stopped to take a few more sniffs of the air. _The humans passed this way about an hour ago, but the demons are right behind them. Dammit!_

Following their scents, Inuyasha went on high alert just in case they were spotted.

"I think we're going the wrong way." Kagome said quietly.

Stopping once more, Inuyasha put Kagome down on the branch and turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"Your friend didn't go in that direction." She said, scared how she knew such things. Pointing to the side, she said, "He went that way."

Inuyasha could see the worry in her eyes and knelt before her. "I know it doesn't make much sense, but you're a very special girl and that's why I needed your help. You can sense things other people can't."

"Sense?" She asked. "Like how you smell things?"

Turning red in embarrassment, Inuyasha nodded. _So she does notice…_ "Exactly. You can tell me where my friend is without seeing him. Understand?"

Nodding, Kagome looked in the same direction she'd pointed in earlier. "Kay, I'm ready."

The two took off and tried to look around for the healing god. _He probably changed direction in hopes of staying hidden._ Inuyasha concluded.

"Stop!" Kagome shouted.

The outburst made Inuyasha lose balance and he almost didn't land properly on the forest floor. Letting her go, Inuyasha saw they were in a small clearing. "What is it?" He asked.

"Shhh." She quieted him, making him pout. "He's here."

The response surprised him and he strained his hearing to pick up any noise. "You sure?" He whispered this time.

Nodding, Kagome faced a normal looking patch of bushes. "It's okay. We won't hurt you."

Inuyasha thought Kagome lost it for a moment, perhaps the demons hadn't left her alone like he'd hoped. But just after she appeared to be talking to thin air, the bushes rattled and out came a man. His face had a short yellow beak and his eyes looked like an falcon's. His arms had talons as well as his feet, but his arms had long brown and white feathered wings that draped around him like a cloak. Inuyasha would've thought him an overgrown bird, but the man walked on two legs.

"You must be powerful to have been able to see me." He spoke very carefully and in an even voice. Noticing the hanyou behind the girl, the man crossed his arms. "Strange, you do not seem to be a part of either village."

"We're not." Inuyasha walked over to join Kagome's side. "We're here to make sure _they_ don't kill you."

"Well, you're going to have to get used to disappointment." Just then Kamai came out of the foliage with her hunters. "I don't know how you escaped, but there won't be any second chances."

Jumping in front of the god, Kagome held her hands out to the side. "I won't let you hurt him!" She exclaimed.

"I don't look forward to having the blood of a child on my hands, but this is beyond your comprehension. _Move._" Kamai took two steps forward.

"You first!" Inuyasha came in fast and dispensed of two of the hunters with blows to the back of their necks. The other two retaliated and ended up being thrown back into a tree, also falling into unconsciousness.

Now all that was left was Kamai and she was anything but happy. "I will not lose to a mere child and a demon mutt!" Roaring, she came in with her staff towards Kagome and the little girl gasped at the hatred burning in the human's eyes.

Inuyasha gasped. "Kagome!"

"G-get AWAY!" Kagome's shout ignited something within her and she began to glow bright pink. As Kamai came charging in, she was bathed in the mystical pink light – making her stop her advancement – and Kagome could see the hatred in the woman's eyes glow.

When the light died down, Kamai fell to the ground unconscious.

"Is she…dead?" Kagome whimpered in fear. How had she done that? _What_ had she done?

Coming over to her, Inuyasha sniffed a couple of times and shook his head. "No, she's sleeping."

"Do you know what you have done?" The healing god came forward. "With your pure emotion, you have purified this human's negative feelings, freeing her from her hatred."

Kagome blinked and looked back down at the woman not saying anything.

_Purified? That's what she did to all those demons. It's what's gonna cost her dearly in the future._ Inuyasha thought sadly. Then the scent of the demons reached his nose. "We have to hurry. We're not through this thing yet."

The three took off into the forest just as the werewolf demons came into the clearing. "It's around here somewhere!"

Seeing the bodies of the humans didn't seem to matter to the demons. "It went this way!"

Kagome tried to keep up with Inuyasha as he led both her and the healing god away from the demons. _We're not gonna last must longer with them on our tails. We're going to have to find another way. _Looking behind him, Inuyasha glared at the healing god. "Can't you fly with those things!?"

"Unfortunately no. This is my home and I will not be driven from it." The hawk man replied.

Just then Kagome tripped and Inuyasha skidded to a halt to pick her up. But it was too late. The demons were on top of them and Inuyasha jumped in front of both. "So, it's come down to this?" He knew he didn't have much fighting capabilities, but damn it to hell if he was going to go down without a fight.

Laughing, the three demons who'd managed to find the actual healing god, including the leader, tightened their fists around their axes. "Grant us immortality so that we may crush the humans who have stolen our land from us!" He demanded.

Scoffing, the healing god was unprovoked. "I will not!"

"Then you leave us no choice." The leader sneered.

"No, you leave _me_ no choice!" Inuyasha came running forward and leapt onto the left most demon's shoulders. With a slash of his claws, the hanyou slit the demon's neck wide open and he fell to the ground, clutching the gaping wound.

Leaping over to the second demon, Inuyasha landed behind him. Straining his muscles, Inuyasha managed to pick him up off the ground and threw him back into one of the trees in the same manner as he'd dealt with the humans.

The leader was quicker though and backhanded the hanyou across the face. Inuyasha was thrown to the ground and tried to get back to his feet. The demon raised his axe and attempted to slice Inuyasha in half, but the hanyou rolled out of the way.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted in worry.

"Get him out of here!" Inuyasha shouted to the girl as he dodged another attack.

Shaking her head, Kagome replied, "No! I won't leave you!"

"This is no time to be…" Inuyasha's words were cut off as the last rays of the sun dipped below the horizon. All at once he felt his body drain of all its strength.

Kagome watched in amazement as Inuyasha's hair turned from silver to black, his ears disappeared and before she knew it… "He…looks human."

Inuyasha looked at himself in horror. _Not now! Anytime but now!_

"Look out!" Kagome shouted in worry when the demon took this opportunity to hit the hanyou with a punch to the gut.

Inuyasha turned to see it coming, but without his reflexes, he didn't have the speed to get out of the way in time. The hit came fast and Inuyasha knew nothing but blackness as he was thrown into the air and landed hard on the forest floor.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's eyes misted up, but she remained in front of his friend. "I won't let you have him!" Her eyes flicked to the unconscious hanyou-now-human face down in the forest floor. She knew she didn't stand a chance, but if this was Inuyasha's friend, she would not let him down. "Stay back!"

"And just what are you gonna do about it?" The demon hefted his axe in both hands and advanced on the two. "This axe is covered in yudoku. You don't stand a chance." He said more to the god than the girl.

Upon hearing the word, the god stepped back unsurely. Yudoku was deadly to all, even a beast god such as him. "You need not stay here. Leave now and spare yourself, child." The demon god asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No! I won't! Killing for any reason is wrong!" She exclaimed. She was scared, so scared that even if she wanted to run away, she wasn't sure her legs would listen. But she wouldn't let Inuyasha down. Not after everything they'd been through. Instead of being focused on the demon before her, she turned her eyes to Inuyasha once more. _Why? Why did this have to happen?_ She was at a loss as to what she should do.

"Sometimes things happen that we don't understand, maybe don't want to understand, but none the less they happen and we can't let them hold us back."

Kagome gasped as she heard Inuyasha's words in her head. "Inuyasha…"

Smirking, the demon stopped right in front of the girl, towering at least six feet over her. "That's right. You're pathetic friend's probably on a one-way trip to hell as we speak. And you're about to join him!"

Just then, Kagome had a flash of a memory from her father…

_Little Kagome punched at her father's hands over and over, putting everything she had into to repetitive moves. _

_ "That's a good girl Kagome!" Her father smiled at her determination and ability to press on even though sweat poured down her face._

_ "Are you sure it's a good idea to show her all that?" Kagome's mother asked from the bench next to Goshinboku. In the summertime heat, the large guardian tree provided the best shading for the training session._

"Of course. She should at least learn to defend herself." Her father replied. "Okay that's enough. Now I want to show you something I don't expect you to get right now, but in time it could save your life."

_ Kagome looked up with wide eyes. "What is it daddy?"_

_ Tightening his hands into fists, her father – with his gentle blue eyes and light brown hair – twisted on one foot and kicked into the air. Getting an enthusiastic clap from his daughter, he knelt down once more. "That's called a roundhouse and if you do it right, it can knock an opponent out cold." _

_ "What's an opponent?" Kagome asked with such innocence, even her mother giggled._

_ With a smile, her father replied, "It's someone who stands between you and the one you care for most. It could be your family, it could be your little brother, it could even be someone more. But if anyone around you is in danger, or you yourself are left with no other options, this move will always be open to you."_

_ Kagome nodded, though she wasn't sure she understood everything her father was trying to explain to her._

Now, it all seemed so clear. "Daddy…"

The healing god's eyes went wide as he saw the girl's aura increase and a bright pink aura enveloped her body again, but this time it was different.

As the demon bent down to intimidate his prey before ultimately killing her, Kagome's head shot up and the fire behind her brown eyes made the leader stop.

"I won't give up!" She shouted defiantly. Spinning on her left foot, Kagome raised her right foot and with the mysterious power flowing within her, she slammed the kick into the side of the demon's face.

The hit lifted the demon clear off the ground and threw him hard into the dirt. His axe flew from his grip and embedded itself into a tree, just above his comrade's unconscious body.

Glaring at his form a moment longer, Kagome relaxed her hands - which unknown to her had balled into fists - and rushed to Inuyasha's side. "Is he…going to be okay?"

Kneeling next to the girl and the hanyou, the healing god smiled gently. "I can help him." Running his hands over Inuyasha's body, the healing god glowed a light blue and that power flowed to Inuyasha's body as well. It was during this interaction that the healing god caught a glimpse of the boy's true intentions. As he finished the spell, a smile came to his features.

Kagome could see for the first time, Inuyasha's red aura blaze brightly getting stronger by the moment, before he moaned and began opening his eyes. "Inuyasha!" She exclaimed and wrapped her arms around his neck as she cried.

Gasping for breath, Inuyasha hugged back, unsure of what had happened.

Standing up, the healing god bowed in thanks. "I owe you both my life." He said, getting both children's attention. "My name is O-Kuni-Nushi." He introduced.

"I'm Kagome!" The little girl smiled happily. "And this is Inuyasha!"

Rubbing the back of his head, Inuyasha got to his feet with Kagome's help. "You're welcome, but there's something…"

"You need not ask. I already know." The response made Inuyasha look up surprised. "I will grant what you wish." Between the man's talons, a dark blue pendant formed with a gold casing and chain. Handing it to the hanyou he said. "Give this to her and fear not. Your mission has been completed."

Not wanting to be over zealous just yet, Inuyasha took the memento and gingerly tucked it safely into his haori. "Thank you."

Nodding, O-Kuni-Nushi turned and disappeared into the forest once more.

"What was that he gave you?" Kagome asked.

Staring at the place where the god had disappeared, Inuyasha blinked back to reality and turned to look at Kagome. "Huh? Oh, I'll tell you later. Come on, let's get you home."

Accepting the answer for now, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand as they walked in the direction of the well that had so mysteriously brought them to this other world. __

_ I don't know if this'll work but I've done everything Amaterasu said to. Let's just hope it works…_ Inuyasha prayed with all his heart that when he returned, his Kagome would be back to normal. He had only to return _this_ Kagome back home and hopefully everything would be fine. Hopefully.

Author's Notes: I'm listening to "Fate of Awakening Love" and the flash back of Kagome and her father and Inuyasha's words of encouragement are so perfect! Anyway…read on to the next chapter already! Two for the price of one for all you loyal readers out there!


	14. Unfamiliar Surroundings

Inuyasha's Kin and the Son of Darkness 

Author's Notes: I'm thinking of making a song fic for "To Protect the One I Love" with all my favorite parts. I'll let everyone know when I post it cause it'll be chapter 32 in that series so unless you have me down on author alert you guys won't get it.

Unfamiliar Surroundings 

As they emerged from the well, Inuyasha steadied Kagome so she wouldn't fall back in…like he had before. "So what'll happen to you now?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shuffled his foot unsurely. This wouldn't be the last time he would see her, but for her this was goodbye. Digging into his haori again, Inuyasha brought out the pendant. "Here." He handed it to her.

"But your friend gave you that! I couldn't…" She protested.

"Please?" He wanted to be forceful, but for some reason, this was hard on him too. If Kagome wasn't okay in the next world, this really _would_ be goodbye. When Kagome nodded, Inuyasha lifted it above her head and let it drape on her chest. "Whatever you do, don't lose that."

Without saying anything, Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck again and cried into his shoulders. "You're going to be leaving me aren't you?" _Everyone I care about is leaving me…_

At first Inuyasha was too shocked to say or so anything, but slowly he wrapped his arms around her in return. "It won't be forever. I promise. We'll meet again." He pulled her away and looked into her eyes. "Understand?"

Kagome nodded and held out her pinky.

"Eh?" Inuyasha looked at the finger curiously. "What is it? Is it cut?"

Smiling, Kagome shook her head. "It's a pinky swear. Give me your pinky."

Slowly Inuyasha looked at his own finger, before holding it out for her.

Kagome interlaced the two and stared at Inuyasha seriously. "This is a promise, made forever. Can't be broken, no not never. We agree!" Then she let go and Inuyasha still stared at his finger at a complete loss. "Now you can never break your promise or hair will grow out of your butt if you do!"

"What!?" _She never told me she knew how to cast cursing spells!_ Inuyasha thought nervously.

Kagome laughed at his reaction and pointed a finger accusingly at him. "Just don't forget about me!" She said.

Inuyasha nodded and jumped to the top of the well again. "Trust me, I won't."

When he made ready to jump, Kagome shouted. "Wait!"

Sighing, Inuyasha turned around. "Now what!? Huh?" Inuyasha was shocked when Kagome jumped forward and planted a kiss right on the lips.

Moving away, Kagome blushed a deep red, but then so did Inuyasha. His emotions were always harder to control when he was in his human form. "Something to remember me by, just in case."

Inuyasha was still blushing when he smiled and nodded, finally jumping into the portal that connected to his own world and his own time.

Kagome watched as the well glow pretty blue and died down to nothing. Looking down at her pendant, the only evidence that Inuyasha was ever with her, and clasped it tightly. "I'll never let you go." But it was unsure if she meant the pendant, or the silver haired hanyou that had so captured her heart.

While in the void of time and space, Inuyasha felt a flicker of darkness rush past his senses, but brushed it off.

When Inuyasha reemerged from the well, he was relieved to see he was back to his usual form, silver hair and all. "I hated being a kid then and I still hate it!" Just to test out whether he had his abilities back or not, Inuyasha released a Sankon Tessou on a nearby tree and was satisfied when it split in half.

It was when he began jumping through the forest towards the battlefield where he'd left his precious Kagome, that he noticed the forest had a different smell to it. "It reeks of… death." He said to himself.

Slowly the forest around him turned from lush green to a sickly yellow. The earth itself seemed to be dying. "What the hell happened while I was away?" He wondered.

He reached the field where Kagome had been crystallized and had to stop dead in his tracks at the sight. Where there had once been a flat, dirt covered plain, now stood a large temple or shrine. It was blue and had large windows on the side "Wha? When did they put _that_ thing there?"

Approaching it slowly, Inuyasha noticed there were two large oni with pikes guarding the doors that lead into the temple. "Oi? What is this thing? Where's Kagome?" He wondered. Maybe Miroku had her moved to a safer location.

Seeing the hanyou appear, both demons aimed their pikes at Inuyasha, warning him away. "What do you want with Kagome-sama!?"

"No one is allowed inside!" The other said.

Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha lowered his head to make his next words perfectly clear. "I have to see Kagome and I have to see her now."

"And I'm telling you no one is allowed in." The first demon said again.

Just then the doors opened and out came Miroku, dressed just as Inuyasha remembered, but his features seemed to have aged a little. "Let him in."

When the demons saw the monk, they bowed and parted. "Hai, Miroku-sama."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku strangely. "Miroku, what happened to you?"

Glaring at the hanyou, Miroku replied darkly. "After what you've done, you think you can return and act as if nothing's happened?"

Taken aback by Miroku's attitude, Inuyasha got angry. "What the hell _is_ it with everyone? I have been through hell and back and this is the thanks I get?"

"Did you ever think of coming back and telling us where you disappeared to? For us to have waited ten years without any word…"

"Wait. What did you say?" Inuyasha couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "Ten years!?"

Miroku nodded. "Since that day you went up to Amaterasu's mountain, since the day Kagome…well, it's been rough for everyone."

"But I was only gone for two days!" He protested. _But wait…that dark feeling I had earlier…Could it be…? _"What's happened to Yamatsu since I've been gone?"

Crossing his arms, Miroku replied, "Sesshoumaru and Rin have chased him around this entire time, but he's done a good job of hiding himself. He's been able to build an entire army of demons that are loyal to him, and with them he's taken over most of the provinces and villages. He either gets them to swear loyalty to him, in which case they give over a greater portion of their supplies to support his army, or he burns their homes to the ground. Sango and Kohaku are watching over the refugees…"

"Kohaku?" Inuyasha questioned.

Again the monk nodded, still obviously upset from the hanyou's absence. "Our son." There was still a hint of pride in his voice.

"What about Shaoran and Shiori?" The hanyou asked.

Lowering his head, Miroku stared into Inuyasha's golden eyes with his dark blue ones. "I managed to keep them with me for a few years, but Shaoran couldn't sit still while Yamatsu went around destroying everything. He went off to try and stop him on his own. Shiori, not knowing where you were, went in search of you, while I stayed here protecting Kagome-sama." Sensing no ill will in Inuyasha's aura, Miroku asked. "Were you really only gone for two days?"

"Yes! I'll explain everything later! Where's Kagome!?" Inuyasha pushed past Miroku and rushed into the temple.

The doors opened into a large room and at the end of the path was Kagome, just as he had left her. "Ten years?" Inuyasha wondered. _First Naraku takes fifty years from my life, now another ten is lost to the Fates because of his son…when will all this end?_

Miroku joined him by his side. "The demons Kagome-sama saved that day have swore their lives to protecting her."

Nodding, Inuyasha walked up to the foot of the crystallized statue. Looking to her neck, he couldn't see the pendant. "Where is it?" He asked. Wait, could she have possibly lost it? Not having it now to save her? "Dammit!" He punched the base of the statue in anger. Everything he'd done…and for what? Ten years of his life sacrificed and now this?

The doors to the shrine opened again and in came a woman who resembled Kagome, but two black ears adorned her head. "Uncle Miroku! The guards outside said that Inuyasha has…" She stopped when she saw the red haori and long silver hair. "Daddy?"

Turning at the sound of his voice, Inuyasha was speechless. "Shiori?"

Running up to him, she wrapped him up in a hug. "Daddy! I knew you'd come back!" Tears fell from her eyes as she held Inuyasha tightly. "I never gave up hope!" Her appearance had drastically changed during the ten years. She wore a short sleeved, slightly tore up blue shirt and cut off black pants. On her hips were two round chakrams (sp?) and on her back, just like her mother, was a quiver of arrows and a long bow.

Miroku smiled at the reunion when he felt something behind him. Looking up at Kagome, he saw a strange pendant appear around her neck. "Inuyasha!"

Spinning around, Inuyasha saw the pendant materialize. "The changes I made to the past must be finally catching up!" He ran up to Kagome and dared to hope. "Come on…come on…"

Just as soon as it had manifested itself, the pendant began to glow and before the three present, the crystal around Kagome began to disappear.

"Mom! She's returning to normal!" Shiori exclaimed happily.

As the crystal disappeared completely, Kagome slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Inuyasha. "I knew you'd keep your promise."

Laughing with joy, Inuyasha picked her up and spun her around. Shiori ran forward and joined in the celebration.

Miroku, though happy, knew some things weren't adding up. "I think we should talk." He said to Inuyasha.

The hanyou put Kagome down and nodded. "Yeah, seems that creep Yamatsu really screwed things up while I was gone."

After a very long explanation, everyone in the room was silent.

"Yamatsu must've been able to sense your return and make it so you didn't return at the right time." Miroku concluded.

"But if it's the Goddess Amaterasu who sent me, then his powers are far more powerful than when I left." Inuyasha was worried. Somewhere out there his son was trying to fight Yamatsu alone and that was bad.

Getting to his feet, Inuyasha started to leave.

Kagome got up too and called out after him. "Inuyasha? Where are you going?"

Looking down at the ground guiltily, the hanyou replied. "Shaoran's out there and if Yamatsu gets his wish, our son's going to be his next victim. I've been gone for too long and it's my fault he's taken it upon himself to fight this war."

"I'm going with you!" Kagome protested.

"No way!" Inuyasha spun around. "It's safer for you here. If Yamatsu thinks you're not a threat to him, let him continue thinking so."

"But you need me!" She insisted.

Shiori nodded in agreement. "Besides, if he can sense you returning through that well, then there's a good chance that he senses Mother's regeneration too."

Miroku stood up finally. "I suggest we head to the refugee camp and talk with Sango first. Any of Yamatsu's recent moves will be reported to her."

Sighing, Inuyasha saw he wasn't going to win this one and considering the fact that they were all willing to fight by his side after being gone so long, he should be grateful. "All right. Let's go."

Shiori jumped for joy and ran to the doors of the temple. "Hey dad! Race ya!"

Never having been able to pass up a challenge, Inuyasha took off after his daughter. "You're on!"

Miroku sighed and thought aloud. "I wonder if I should tell him about Kouga."

Kagome frowned and turned to the monk. "Eh?"

Shaking his head, Miroku began leaving the temple. "No, that's a problem for _another_ day."

Shaoran, now looking the age of about seventeen, wore his now long hair back in a ponytail at the base of his neck and a black bandana kept his bangs out of his eyes. He wore a no sleeve red shirt and long black pants. He wore a sword at his side and a dagger on the other side, mostly as a backup.

He crouched at the top of the cliff and looked down at the clearing below. To anyone else it would seem like a big open space and if one were to walk through it, they'd come out the other side. But to Shaoran's second sight, he could see the purplish black barrier that acted as the cloak around Yamatsu's campground.

That was why no one could ever find the demon's camp. Shaoran could always try and break it, but he doubted he'd be able to. _If only mom were still around…her purity arrows would be perfect about now._ His Uncle Miroku had told him dozens of stories of Kagome and Inuyasha's battle against Yamatsu's predecessor Naraku. Of his detachments and how Inuyasha always made his blade stronger by defeating other demons and absorbing their powers.

But his blade was no Tetsusaiga, so he had no such abilities. _Dammit! And right when I'm so close!_

Just then Shaoran heard rustling behind him and spun around to see Yamatsu himself with two of his demon generals at his side. He brought forth his sword, but already two weapons were aimed at his throat.

"It's death either way, be it by my hand or off the cliff." Yamatsu smirked in victory. "You have eluded my forces for a long time, young one. But your luck has finally run out."

Gritting his teeth, Shaoran wanted to fight, but also knew he'd have a better chance escaping when they weren't expecting it. _Leave now and fight another day._ He had been forced to do that once, before this whole mess started and he would have to do it again. Tossing his sword to the ground, along with his dagger, Shaoran held up his hands and glared at Yamatsu, but said nothing.

"Good choice." Yamatsu motioned for his generals to take the hanyou captive and turned to hide his smile. _Now when that stupid Inuyasha comes, I will have the upper hand._ Oh yes, he knew a confrontation was brewing and he was going to be well prepared for it.

Sango flew over the encampment with Kirara as she finished her rounds. There was no telling when Yamatsu's forces might find out where they were.

Just then Kirara's growl brought forth Sango's attention and she looked over to see a flash of red in between the trees. "Let's go! Kirara!"

The fire cat lowered down and they landed in an attempted to cut off the intruders. Sango brought out her hiraikotsu and Kirara got ready to pounce.

Out of the shadows came a group she hadn't expected to see. "Shiori! Kagome-chan and Miroku!" Then she saw Inuyasha and she narrowed her eyes in hatred. "And Inuyasha!" Without warning, she released hiraikotsu in his direction and Inuyasha had to dodged to the side before the youkai bone boomerang tore up the ground next to him.

"Wait Aunt Sango! It's okay! Don't attack him!" Shiori exclaimed.

"What do you mean everything's okay!?" The taijiya brought out her short sword.

"What she means to say is it wasn't Inuyasha's fault that he was gone for so long." Miroku walked up to his wife and slowly lowered her blade hand. "I'll explain everything to you."

"Mom! I heard a noise! Are you okay!?" Riding a large gray wolf came a boy just older than nine years. His brown eyes and black hair instantly reminded Inuyasha of Sango's little brother. The sickle and chain in his hands made it undeniable. "Kohaku!?"

Kagome gasped upon seeing the child as well. "It can't be!"

When the boy skidded to a halt and jumped off the beast, Miroku raised his staff in front of Inuyasha. "Kohaku, it's all right. Inuyasha has returned, along with Kagome-sama."

"Inuyasha? The hanyou that abandoned us?" Kohaku asked bitterly.

Inuyasha wanted to say something, but withheld a growl instead.

"I believe we all need to have another talk." Kagome said with a sigh. So much time had been lost. It would be hard getting everyone together, but it was a start.


	15. Memories Lost in the Sea of Time

Inuyasha's Kin and the Son of Darkness 

Author's Notes: Okay, a few things I need to explain because a lot of people got lost in the last two chapters. First, Amaterasu sent Inuyasha into the past _looking_ like a child, not that he had actually aged younger. Cause think about it, a grown up Inuyasha demanding things from a little Kagome would scare her more than a hanyou her own age. That's why all this thoughts were still his own grown up self. Second, when he came back, Amaterasu said he would return at the same time, BUT _something_ interrupted that process and because of it he emerged a whole 10 years later. Everyone caught up? Good.

Lastly, I wrote in a comment about Kouga-kun but I made Kagome say it and since she's been crystallized, she wouldn't _actually_ know. Sorry! I went back and edited so Miroku was the one who said it:

(((Miroku sighed and thought aloud. "I wonder if I should tell him about Kouga."

Kagome frowned and turned to the monk. "Eh?"

Shaking his head, Miroku began leaving the temple. "No, that's a problem for _another_ day.")))

Now, on with the epic saga!

Memories Lost in the Sea of Time 

Everyone met in the biggest hut in the camp. Up until now Sango and her son Kohaku had been protecting the villagers who ran for their lives from Yamatsu's tyranny. Without sufficient manpower, going up against the demon overlord was suicide.

Miroku and Inuyasha went through the painful process of explaining what Inuyasha had gone through, Kagome adding in a word here and there where appropriate.

Sango blinked and laid back against the hut's wall. "Well, it's hard to believe, but Inuyasha has never been one to lie."

"Damn right!" The hanyou exclaimed, angry over the fact that everyone was mad at him, but glad that they understood now also.

Rolling her eyes, Sango looked at the boastful half breed. "I accept it mainly because it's Yamatsu and above all else, he has Naraku's blood running through his veins. There's no telling _what_ that creature is capable of."

Kohaku bolted to his feet, getting a strange look from everyone present. "How the _hell_ can you take his words so frivolously? He leaves us to fight this monster to go off and do gods-know-what and the second he returns with this wild tale, you all accept him back into your arms! Well not me!" He turned and left the hut.

Sango sighed and looked towards Kagome. "Growing up like this hasn't been easy on any of us."

Miroku folded his hands into his sleeves. "But now with Inuyasha and Kagome-sama back, we can renew our battle against him."

Inuyasha slowly got to his feet, making Kagome look up in surprise. "Inuyasha?"

"I'm going after him." The hanyou said without looking back as he disappeared outside.

Shiori stood up too and smiled. "I'm gonna go hunt us some dinner. Come on, Kirara. You can come with me." The fire cat meowed and then she too left.

Kagome wanted to stop them, but turned to her two friends. "Anou, Miroku-sama, you said something about Kouga-kun earlier. What did you mean by it?"

The monk took a deep breath before opening his eyes and explaining. "You could say Kouga was more than upset when he found out Inuyasha had left you in the state that you were in, and the fact that he allowed it to happen anyway."

"But I made that choice." Kagome replied.

"He knew that." Sango cut in. "We explained that to him, but you know his temper. It's almost as bad as Inuyasha's."

"Anyway, as soon as he caught word where Yamatsu's army was, he lead his pack and started hit and run attacks." Miroku continued. "He's been slowly depleting Yamatsu's army where he can, but it's not enough. His children have aided our cause as well, thankfully none have fallen under Yamatsu's blade as of late."

"Then that wolf that Kohaku-kun was riding on?" The priestess asked.

Sango nodded. "Is Kouga's son: Kurai" (Kurai dark, without light)

Kagome remembered how little the pups had been before. She'd lost so much time. "What of Shippo-chan and Yuuki?"

"Yuuki's older brother offered to take care of both and hide them in Inuyasha forest until things lightened up." Sango reported.

"Kagome-sama." Miroku said, getting the girl's attention. "We also wanted to thank you." Was he blushing?

"What for?"

"Well, your advice is what made it possible for us to have Kohaku." Miroku replied with a smile.

"Advice?" Eyes going wide, she remembered their conversation.

_Coming into her hut, Miroku sat down on the floor. "Kagome-sama, please. At this point I think it's an insult to Sango if I don't give her a child."_

_ Kagome smiled and waved away his concern. "Don't worry. I've thought about it and I've come up with an idea."_

_ "Really? What is it?"_

_ "Roleplaying." She said simply._

_ "Roll…playing?" Miroku asked. "You mean a different position where you roll on the ground? I don't see how that will…"_

_ "No no no." Kagome laughed. "You see, Sango gets jealous when you flirt with other geisha girls right?"_

_ Miroku winced at the memory of being hit by Hiraikotsu all those times. "Yeah…you could say that."_

_ "Well, let _her_ be the geisha."_

Upon hearing this Miroku jumped to his feet. "Sango would never agree to that! Besides I would never ask such a thing from…"

_ "Miroku, would you sit down and let me explain before I grab Hiraikotsu and hit you upside the head myself?" This got him sitting down. "You don't do it for real. You pretend. She gets to be one of the girl's you're always going after and it makes things more fun for her. Either a geisha or perhaps what would be more fun for you guys would be, you're the steadfast monk and she's your little protégé priestess, willing to do anything to be by your side and train with you." Kagome had stars in her eyes by this point. "I could even ask Kaede to make you the perfect outfit for it too!"_

_ Miroku sweatdropped. "That won't be necessary, but if it will give us a successor, I'll talk to Sango about it…"_

Kagome smiled. That seemed so long ago, back when her children were still babies. "I'm glad I could help." She said before standing up.

"Kagome-chan, where are you going?" Sango asked.

"Oh don't worry. I just need some fresh air, stretch my muscles." She waved away their concern and left the hut.

Inuyasha found Kohaku sitting with his wolf on one of the hills overlooking the camp. He noticed the sickle and chain on Kohaku's waist. "So, you any good with that?"

Gasping, Kohaku spun around and immediately drew out his weapon. Kurai was on all fours next to his childhood friend, ready to protect him from anything. "Why do _you_ want to know?" The boy asked.

Walking next to both with his arms behind his head casually, Inuyasha went to see the view of the glowing encampment himself. "Cause you've got some mighty big shoes to fill."

"Do I?" Kohaku replied, not relaxing a bit. All of the hardship he'd faced was because of this hanyou.

"Kohaku was a brave kid." Inuyasha thought back. "He had a strong heart."

"So what? You knew him?"

Turning to Miroku and Sango's son, Inuyasha nodded with a smile. "Glad to say I did." Then he flexed his claws, making the boy jump back, along with his wolf. "You ain't even half of what he was!"

"What!? I'll show you!" Running forward, Kohaku jumped on Kurai's back similar to how Sango jumped onto Kirara's back. This was definitely her son.

Inuyasha jumped to the side and had to raise his arms to block Kohaku's weapon as it came whirling towards his neck. "You don't like to play with your victims, do you?" His fire rat robe sufficiently blocked the attack.

Kohaku pulled the chain and threw it towards the ground, spraying Inuyasha's face with dirt – temporarily blinding him. "No way! Those who side with Yamatsu will fall by my hand!"

Inuyasha cursed as he tried to focus his vision. He almost didn't have enough time when Kurai came in and landed on his chest, ready to bit his head off. "You smell like Kouga, that mangy wolf! Don't tell me!" Kicking the beast off him, both beast and rider went flying but managed to land on their feet. "You're his son!?"

Kurai growled low and made ready to attack again, but waited for Kohaku's word.

Kohaku held his sickle tightly and glared at Inuyasha. "Stop acting so friendly when all this is your fault!" Running in, Kohaku released his weapon, but this time Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga. The rusty sword grew into the demon dog fang.

Silently thanking his lucky stars to have it back again, Inuyasha easily blocked the attack and when Kohaku came in, he expected to lower his shoulder and throw the boy over his body, but the kid surprised him.

Kohaku spun around and threw the chain end of his weapon. Inuyasha dodged it and behind him, Kurai caught the small ball end with his mouth and when both ran to the right, Inuyasha was tripped and came crashing to the ground.

Pulling his weapon back, both Kohaku and Kurai tensed up for any retaliation.

Instead, they started hearing laughter as Inuyasha got to his feet and sheathed his sword. "Not bad. These people might have a god protector after all."

Frowning, Kohaku realized that Inuyasha had just been testing him. Lowering his weapon, he glared at the hanyou. He still didn't like the demon, but he had to admit, he didn't sense anything evil from him – even when they were fighting. Which meant he wasn't fighting to kill. He was proving a point and Kohaku had fallen right into it, giving in to his anger rather than thinking with a clear head. Even if he had won the battle, he actually lost in the end.

Kurai looked at Kohaku and when the boy nodded, he snorted and returned to his post.

Kohaku sheathed his sickle and looked at Inuyasha. "My mother said that we had to wait around for you to return, or at least until Kagome-sama was freed from the crystal before going up against Yamatsu. I never liked being here, protecting the refugees, but after a while, as more came to us seeking shelter, I started feeling differently. Even if I wasn't attacking Yamatsu directly, I was making a difference." He sighed and looked at the half made shelters. "Sometimes I feel fighting is going to be the only way we'll ever truly be free."

Walking to his side, Inuyasha put his hands into his sleeves. "Unfortunately, power hungry demons like Yamatsu leave us little choice. But don't worry." He looked down and met the brown eyes that so reminded him of his predecessor. "We'll surely win and kick Yamatsu's ass all the way back to hell, where he belongs."

Looking up at the figure that had provided his mother and so many others with hope, Kohaku was beginning to feel it himself. "Right!" He said with a smile. "I'm with ya!"

"You had better be. We could use you." Inuyasha winked and turned to the nearby forest. _What is she doing all the way out there? _"See ya later kid. I gotta go." Horror flashed across Kohaku's features, but Inuyasha ruffled up his hair. "Don't worry. I'll be back."

As soon as the hanyou was gone, Kurai came up to Kohaku's side. _Do you really think we can trust him?_

Taking a moment before replying, Kohaku nodded. "Yeah, I really think we can. Maybe this war is about over and then you and your brothers and sisters can return to your den." He smiled and Kurai nodded, accepting his answer. It had been a while since he'd seen any of his family, but he would stay by his friend's side, no matter what.

Kagome pulled her legs up to her chest and sighed sadly. She felt just like she had when she first came to this world. Like an outsider who had no place amongst the others. They had all fighting for their own cause and she was just tagging along.

Now though, the feelings came from having ten years taken away from her. Shaoran and Shiori had grown up without her, now mere strangers to her where she knew nothing of their personalities or what they had grown into.

Miroku and Sango looked older, after years of battling Yamatsu it was no wonder. But still, she wished she could've been there for him.

"Have you learned nothing from our battles with Naraku and Subaru not to go wondering off?"

Kagome scoffed as Inuyasha approached from behind. "I don't think _any_ demon wants to mess with me right now." She said, her sorrow fueling a new anger within her.

"Ouch, does that mean you're gonna sit me?" Inuyasha asked, taking a seat besides her.

"You gonna give me a reason to?" That ended any probing and Inuyasha settled with just staying by her side. It was the least he could do after everything she'd done for him. (A/N: A little role reversal, ne?)

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" She asked coldly.

"Nope." He replied calmly. "No where more than here."

His response caught her by surprise and she looked down at the floor sadly. "Sorry. I shouldn't take it out on you. It's because of you I'm not still a crystal inside some temple right now." She brought up the blue pendant and looked over at her hanyou. "How did you know it would save me though?"

Inuyasha smirked. "The goddess Amaterasu, the one who sent Sesshoumaru those visions, was the one who sent me."

"Oh." _I guess that makes sense. If he had told me that when I was six, I wouldn't have believed him anyway._

Another moment of silence passed between the two before Inuyasha finally spoke up. "You know, after you awakened me by breaking Kikyou's sealing spell, I wasn't aware of how much time had passed." He started. "It wasn't until Kaede-baba told me of Kikyou's death that I really felt the years weighing me down."

Kagome gasped and turned to look at Inuyasha critically. How had he known what bothered her?

"My youkai blood… after it took control of me and I…" He paused. "Slaughtered all those bandits. You knelt by my side, tried to comfort me and I refused. But somehow you wouldn't let that stop you." A smile came to his face. "I never did thank you for being there for me when it seemed no one else would."

Kagome remembered those days too and right now, she actually wished she could return to that time. Things seemed so much easier back then. They would hunt after Naraku, Naraku would send them into traps - which they would always prevail through, and the cycle would continue. Now it seemed so much more complicated.

Without a word, Inuyasha wrapped one arm around Kagome and pulled her close. When she gasped and looked up at his face, she saw he was looking away nervously.

Smirking, she cuddled into his embrace more and let his warmth flow into her. _Inuyasha…arigatou…_

A few hours later when everyone, minus Kohaku who was still on guard duty, was eating dinner, they heard a shout come from outside.

"Mom! Dad come quick!"

Gasping, Miroku and Sango, followed by the rest, ran outside and saw Kohaku on Kurai, with a half unconscious human slung over Kurai's back. "What happened!?" Miroku asked as he and his wife pulled the wounded man off and laid him down on the ground.

The man had blood pooling out of the corner of his mouth and his chest was covered in so much blood, you couldn't tell where the wound was. "Kagome-sama…I bring word to Kagome-sama…" He whispered.

"I'm right here." Kagome grabbed the man's hand and gave it a squeeze.

The man turned his head, but it was clear he couldn't see her as he stared straight ahead instead. "Yamatsu…he told me to tell you that Shaoran has been captured."

Everyone gasped, but Inuyasha hissed. "What!?"

"He says that if you want…your son back alive, you will surrender yourself in exchange."

"Fat chance!" Inuyasha shouted. "Where is he!? I'm gonna kill him!"

"Inuyasha please!" Sango berated. "This man's barely alive as it is!"

Pulling out her pendant, Kagome held onto it with one hand and lowered another down onto the man's chest. "Lay still, I'll take care of this." A blue aura radiated from Kagome, and Inuyasha instantly recognized the feeling as O-Kuni-Nushi's influence.

Slowly, the man was covered in the same blue aura and his wounds healed up.

When the light died down, Kagome felt tired and started to fall over. "Kagome!" Inuyasha knelt down and caught her. "Where'd the hell did you learn to do that!?"

Without opening her eyes, Kagome gave a weak smile. "I've always know how…ever since you gave me this pendant."

Sango checked on the man and turned to her son. "He's just unconscious, but he'll be alright. Go into camp and find a place to him to stay."

"Right, come on Kurai." Kohaku jumped on the wolf's back and ran into town.

Inuyasha held Kagome tightly, and tried to fight his anger.

Shiori saw this and her brow furrowed in worry. "Daddy? What are we going to do?"

"We're going to get your brother back." Inuyasha ground. "And I'm gonna slaughter that monster once and for all."

Author's Notes: Does everything make more sense now? Those who are looking forward to my next chapter of ani-manga, I should have it done by the week's end. Also, I found a new web host, so I might even get my music videos up! Here's my website now: 


	16. The Darkness Behind the Barrier

Inuyasha's Kin and the Son of Darkness 

Author's Notes: The plot thickens with Sesshoumaru and Rin's investigation along with Yamatsu's suspicious behavior. I'm using this chapter to familiarize everyone with the characters, now ten years older, but details to the plot are still included. Enjoy!

The Darkness Behind the Barrier 

Rin followed close by her master, hands folded behind her. They had been traveling for so long she'd almost forgotten why.

Ten years ago, Naraku's son Yamatsu, enslaved hundreds of youkai in order to build his army. Kagome, a good friend of Rin's, had been able to purify them – as it was later explained to her, but at a terrible cost.

After not finding the perpetrator within the cavern, Rin and Sesshoumaru had come out to see Inuyasha already gone up Mount Fujiyama. That was the last time Rin ever saw either hanyou or priestess.

A couple of days ago, Sesshoumaru had sensed Kagome's return, as well as smelling his brother's recent scent passing through the forest. Although Rin was elated about all this, it seemed her master had more on his mind. "Sesshoumaru-sama? Why won't you tell me what's the matter?" She asked.

Sighing, the white haired demon turned to his long time friend and servant. "Do you remember that cave we came across right after Yamatsu's disappearance?"

Rin nodded. "It looked like a sacrificial chamber."

"Yamatsu's scent filled the entire area, but there was something else there I couldn't place." Sesshoumaru seemed frustrated with that fact. "With him in hiding, I'm surprised he's been able to make as many raids as he has."

Thinking back, Rin remembered the sad looks of the villagers in the towns Yamatsu had already passed through and the starving cries from those in the villages who'd barely missed his mighty blade by sacrificing their food shares to the conquering tyrant. Just the thought of him made her angry. If ever she came across him, she'd make him pay for not only hurting her, but for harming her master.

Over the years, Rin had made sure to familiarize herself with the rapier, similar to Sango's short sword, and was now quite versed with it.

"It didn't seem human nor youkai, but something I've never smelled before."

Rin blinked out of her thoughts and looked over at Sesshoumaru. She knew he had been trying so hard all these years for her. She'd seen the same fierce determination towards Naraku when he'd first kidnapped Rin – attempting to force Sesshoumaru into submission. "Sesshoumaru-sama, don't worry yourself. We'll find him." She assured him.

Walking over to her, Sesshoumaru gently picked up her hand and held it in his clawed one. "You don't understand. He almost took you away from me and I won't stop until he's gone." (A/N: OOC?? shrugs)

A deep blush tinted Rin's cheeks. Every now and then some of Sesshoumaru's stronger emotions showed through, but even after all this time, such moments caught the 26-year-old off guard. Looking away from his piercing golden gaze, Rin tried to change the subject. "So, do you think it was two different scents or just one?"

A small smile crossed Sesshoumaru's features and he slowly released her hand. One day, when Yamatsu was finally destroyed, he would tell her how he felt. Until then it would have to wait. "It smelled like two in some areas, yet one different smell in others."

"Like he ate something? Another youkai perhaps?" Rin asked.

Eyes going wide, the comment triggered something within the dog demon and it all made sense. "Yamatsu was gathering the celestial treasures in order to free Mikaboshi. In failing, the god of evil should've had him killed."

"But the sacrifice room we came across was full of dark magic, wasn't it?" Rin wondered.

"Yes, with the incantations I read on the wall, Yamatsu somehow figured out a way to connect with Mikaboshi." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. _But that wouldn't explain the smell change._

Rin rubbed her chin in thought. "Magic like that is usually performed by a black miko or houshi. But if Yamatsu did it, being a youkai – wouldn't the results be different?"

Sesshoumaru agreed, but it didn't answer his question.

"I got it!" Rin shouted, startling the contemplative youkai. "When Inuyasha used the Shikon no Tama to become full demon, didn't you say his youkai blood took over creating a new identity? That would explain the change in smell."

Sesshoumaru was beginning to catch on. "If the same happened with Yamatsu, then we're not dealing with a simple youkai anymore…"

Rin shook her head. "Nope! He's a god now!"

Thinking fast, the dog demon motioned for Rin to get behind him as he took of into the air. _If that's true, then why make such a large army? His powers alone would be enough to wipe out everything in sight._

"Where are we going now, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked, holding on as tightly as she dared without blushing too much.

"Back to the castle. I need to go to the library and look something up." Sesshoumaru replied. One way or another, he was going to get to the bottom of this and maybe in the process, find out Yamatsu's weakness.

Shiori ducked into the hut where her mother was resting and found Sango and her son watching over the priestess. Obviously it was Miroku's turn to make the rounds. "How is she?"

Sango looked up. "Sleeping. Physically she's fine, she was just drained after using that pendant." The taijiya reported.

"And my father?"

This time it was Kohaku who answered. "He said he needed some air and went off into the forest to the East."

Shiori blinked at his tone. Something about the boy's demeanor told her, her hanyou father had been successful in taming the youth's wild spirit. "Okay." She said simply before going back outside.

_It's strange…_ She thought to herself. _I should be worried out of my mind for my brother, but for some reason, I know he's just fine. Yamatsu hasn't hurt him at all._

Taking a quick leap, Shiori landed on the treetops and leapt through the canopy, following her father's scent. She heard him before she could see him.

"Kazu no Kizu!"

In the distance, a section of the forest fell down, making an even bigger clearing around the hanyou. Landing on the edge of the clearing, Shiori saw piles upon piles of cut wood sitting next to the stack of fresh trees that had yet to be cut up.

Shiori watched as Inuyasha threw one of the trees into the air and heard him shout, "Sankon Tessou!" Two, three attacks more each made short work out of the rest.

Smirking, she walked over as he sheathed his sword and began piling up the pieces. "Planning on building a castle with all that?"

Having smelled her long ago, Inuyasha didn't start at the sound of her voice and merely shrugged as he continued to work. "A few of the refugees were running out of firewood and winter's just around the corner." He said casually. He would never admit it was because he was frustrated with the fact that he couldn't hunt down a foe he couldn't find and he was pretty much helpless at this point. This was just a way to vent his anger. Where was a youkai to fight when you really needed one?

Accepting his answer, Shiori began helping her father pile the wood. When it was all done, Inuyasha sighed and unsheathed Tetsusaiga, getting ready to slice down more trees.

"Allow me." She said with a wink. Taking out her two chakrams, Shiori jumped into the air and threw one, then the other.

Inuyasha watched in amazement as his daughter did what looked like a dance with her weapons. Alternating between catching them and throwing them back, Shiori showed great accuracy and concentration as she cut down another two, thinner trees in the same manner as Inuyasha had.

_She really has grown up a lot since I've been gone. Now I know how Kagome felt last night._ Last night. That was when Inuyasha had found out that Yamatsu had his son and was holding him for ransom. But how could Inuyasha pick between his son and his mate? He couldn't and Yamatsu knew that. If only Inuyasha had been here when his son needed him most.

Fists clenching in anger, Inuyasha couldn't help but growl deep in his throat.

"You know, just because Yamatsu took ten years away from us, doesn't change the fact that we're still family." Shiori's voice cut in.

Blinking, Inuyasha finally realized his daughter was done cutting _and_ stacking the firewood. "Huh?"

"You know, if it makes you feel any better, he never once lost faith in you." Shiori smiled.

Inuyasha frowned. "Who?"

"Oniichan." She replied. "While we were at the temple with Miroku, as much as Uncle tried, even he lost hope in your return."

Upon hearing this, guilt set in and Inuyasha's ears drooped.

"But not oniichan. When he left, he didn't do it cause he was mad at you or thought you weren't ever coming back. In fact, he admitted he would've done the same if he knew how to save mother." When the wind blew, Inuyasha was surprised how much Shiori resembled Kagome.

"You know even when Yamatsu had you under his control, oniichan believed in you more than anyone else." Shiori giggled at the memory. "Especially after you gave him Tetsusaiga to hold onto – the wonderful family heirloom."

"But Yamatsu's probably gotten a whole lot stronger and there's no telling how long your brother will be able to last." Inuyasha replied in all seriousness.

"Oniichan's fine. I can sense it."

Inuyasha was about to question her, when the trees behind her shook and a large cyclops monkey demon came barreling through. Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath and was about to shout a warning when Shiori jumped flipped into the air.

Twisting in midair, Shiori dodged the youkai's wild swipe and threw her chakrams. They flew and severed the youkai's arms before twirling back towards their mistress.

At the peak of her jump, Shiori pulled the bow and a single arrow from her back. Without taking any extra time to aim, Shiori let the arrow fly. Bursting with a pink light, Inuyasha gasped as the purity arrow struck the youkai square in the forehead.

The demon screamed as its body was ripped apart.

Landing softly, Shiori stood up and saw her father looking back at her with a lost expression. "What?"

"N-nothing." Inuyasha stuttered as he put his dog fang away. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

Shiori shrugged nervously. "Practice."

"How did you know it was a threat so quickly?"

Walking over to the remains, Shiori pointed at the forehead where a blackened symbol remained. "Yamatsu performs a ritual, infusing his loyal demons with the power of Mikaboshi. As a result, they get this symbol, just above the eyes." The black marking was Shi – the kanji symbol for death.

Inuyasha gasped. "If he's here then Yamatsu knows we're here too!"

Shiori nodded and put the bow back behind her shoulder. "We should warn the others."

Together they took off back towards camp.

At that same moment, Kouga and his kin were battling a large rock titan – another of Yamatsu's creatures. As Kouga ran in to take him down, the symbol on his forehead glowed and the titan smashed Kouga's body with a mean punch.

Thrown back into another rock wall, Kouga felt the air rush out of his lungs and he clutched his stomach in pain as he fell to the ground.

Acting instantly, his five remaining children – including two daughters, ran in to battle the rock demon with even more passion.

With a swing of his arms, the demon swatted the large wolf demons back and they slammed into ground unconscious.

This was clearly the strongest of Yamatsu's army Kouga and his kin had run into. Kouga forced himself to his feet and it was then he felt the fresh blood rushing down his neck from a wound in the back of his head. Dizziness and nausea overwhelmed him and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Hours later when Kouga opened his eyes, he was shocked to find his children were nowhere to be found. It was then he knew Yamatsu had them.

Gritting his teeth, Kouga turned in the direction of Sango's camp and took off as fast as he could manage. Surely the taijiya and monk had learned _something_ by now. Hopefully they knew where Yamatsu's hideout was so Kouga could go there and murder the bastard.

The first thing Kagome felt before she even opened her eyes was the cool breeze and the smell of the sea. Her hair danced lightly on the wind and when she opened her eyes, the sight before her left her breathless. She was standing on a cliff overlooking the ocean.

Down below she could see everyone she cared about playing in the water near shore. Miroku held Sango bridal style, just above the water. Both were laughing as the taijiya held on for dear life, not wanting to be dunked in the cold waves. Kohaku was playing with a six-year-old Shaoran and Shiori. They looked just like she remembered.

But she noticed one key person was missing.

As if on cue, Inuyasha came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled as he ran his nose into her neck and nuzzled to inhale her unique scent. She blushed when she also noticed she was in a two-piece bikini and he was in swimming trucks. All that fighting really paid off… (A/N: OMG! Can you imagine!?? Ahh!! So sexy!! Future fanart I'm telling ya!)

As she was enjoying the interaction, dark clouds began to appear in the sky and flashes of lightning could be seen. Frowning, she immediately felt an evil aura, though different from anything she'd felt before, and watched as a purple-black mist flew out over the waters.

In the blink of an eye, the blue-green waters turned to black bubbling masses of tar, and her friends and family struggled to stay above the surface.

She tried to call out to them, but it was no use – her voice wouldn't come out.

A quiet, low chuckling behind her made her whip around and she found herself face to face with Yamatsu. "I have you to thank, priestess. Were it not for you, none of this would be possible."

In her attempt to get as far away from him as possible, she took a step back and the cliff she was standing upon crumbled beneath her feet. As she fell she could hear the people below calling out to her…

"Kagome-sama!"

"Mom!" "Mommy!"

"Kagome-chan!"

But the last face she saw was the beaten body of Inuyasha, strapped to the cliff walls, crucifixion style – his golden eyes dulled and unresponsive. "INUYASHA!" She finally shouted before blackness consumed everything.

"Kagome-chan! Wake up!" Sango's voice bolted Kagome from her nightmare and she quickly sat up in bed.

"You were having a bad dream!" Kohaku looked at his aunt worriedly.

Instead of answering them, Kagome opened her senses and quickly found the same evil aura she sensed in her dream. "Why didn't I think about it before!?"

Shooting to her feet, Kagome ran out of the hut. "Kirara!" She called out, getting the little cat's attention.

Sango and Kohaku rushed to see what was going on as Kirara transformed and Kagome mounted her back.

Hearing the commotion, Inuyasha and Shiori landed at the front of the hut as well. "What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha asked pissed off.

"I'll tell you as soon as I'm sure myself!" Kagome replied, quickly before taking to the air.

"You ain't going nowhere without me!" Inuyasha shouted, following her on the ground. Shiori followed without a word.

Surveying the lands around the encampment, Kagome searched for the direction of the aura.

"What are you looking for?" Shiori asked.

Pointing to an area a few miles away, Kagome gasped. "That!" It was a large purple-black hued barrier taking up at least a couple of miles.

When both Shiori and Inuyasha jumped up, they frowned. "I don't see anything!" Inuyasha replied frustration.

_Of course they wouldn't see it!_ Kagome reminded herself. "A barrier and a big one at that!"

"So close to the camp? How can that be?" Shiori asked.

"I don't know, but it's the reason no one can find out where Yamatsu's army is!" Coming down to the ground, Kagome dismounted Kirara.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he landed. "Why be so close and let the refugees gather?"

Kagome remained silent because quite honestly, she wasn't sure either.

"Well, shouldn't we go and get Shaoran out?" Shiori asked.

Both parents shook their heads.

"We need to figure this out first." Kagome said.

"And with Yamatsu sending his demons in our direction one at a time, without making an all out assault, I'm even more suspicious than ever." Inuyasha agreed. "Let's go back."

After much discussion, Inuyasha and the group decided that although Yamatsu didn't attack the refugee camp, they couldn't pass up the opportunity to dispense of him once and for all. Trap or no trap.

As they filed out of the tent, Inuyasha immediately saw the wounded wolf pack leader shooting daggers at him. He reeked of blood and Inuyasha could see the dried liquid just on the side of his neck.

Growling, Kouga rushed in and slashed at Inuyasha making the hanyou have to jump to the side.

"Kouga-kun! What are you doing!?" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha went into defensive position and shouted. "Has the wimp wolf finally gone mad? Why they hell you attacking me for!?"

Running at him again, Kouga whipped out a leg to try and hit Inuyasha's chest, but it was blocked. "Where the hell have you been while everyone else has been fighting _your_ war!?" Demanded the wolf youkai.

"_My_ war!? Yamatsu's the one killing everyone!" Inuyasha threw a swing to make Kouga jumped back, but had yet to draw Tetsusaiga.

"If you had just killed him when you had the chance, none of this would've happened! Now my kin are prisoners and I blame you!"

"Kouga-kun!?" Kagome exclaimed. "What about Ayame-chan!?" Surely the dark lord hadn't gotten to her too.

Looking over at the priestess, Kouga crossed his arms. "I left her at the den. The rest of the pack still needs a leader."

Upon hearing this, Inuyasha smirked. "Seeing as you still have that rosary, I'm guessing you didn't want her around to "sit" you, eh?"

Kagome looked over upset. "Osuwari!"

_SMACK!_

"D…damn you…" Inuyasha muttered from ground level.

"Osuwari…"

_SMACK!_

Turning to Kouga, Kagome approached carefully. "Kouga-kun, we need to have that wound looked at."

Wincing, Kouga shook his head defiantly. "I'm fine! I want to know where that bastard is so I gut him…"His last words faded out when he fell to one knee suddenly weak.

"Kouga-kun!" Kagome rushed to his side and began examining his head.

Inuyasha was just brushing himself off when he said, "Figures he'd fall from such a little cut. Wimp."

"Osuwari!"

_SMACK!_

Wincing, Kohaku leaned in towards his mother. "You'd think he'd learn not to say such things around Kagome-sama."

Sango shrugged. "He never does."

"I heard that!" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily.

_"OSUWARI!"_

_ **SMACK!**_

"How am I supposed to heal him with you making all that noise!?" Kagome asked as she brought up the pendant.

Everyone gasped. "But Kagome-chan!" Sango shouted in worry.

"I'll be fine." She assured. "This isn't nearly as bad of an injury as before." Without further adieu, she closed her eyes and began healing Kouga's head.

When the light died down, Kagome sighed. "I've got a bit of a headache, but the wound's all healed up."

"Thank you, Kagome." Kouga said sweetly.

"Kouga-kun!" Shiori came running over and knelt before the warrior. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Smiling, Kouga cupped her hands and was rewarded with a bright blush that tinted the hanyou's face. "Were you… worried about me?"

"He's almost as bad as you are." Sango commented flatly to her husband.

Miroku sweatdropped but said nothing.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!!" Inuyasha came storming over and rolled up his sleeved, balling his fists.

Kagome knowingly got back. "Inuyasha?"

Wincing, Inuyasha looked over worriedly. _Please not again…_

"Not too badly. I did just heal him."

Smiling, Inuyasha bent over and pulled Kouga up by the back of his shirt, throwing him_ away_ from Shiori.

"Daddy!" Shiori berated.

"He's like ten times your age!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Dad's just as old, and you two got together just fine!" Shiori countered.

"He's already got a mate!" Inuyasha said as he stood between her and Kouga.

Crossing her arms, Shiori went back with her aunt and uncle.

"You get that?" Inuyasha warned to the wolven leader, cracking his knuckles. "Touch her again and I'll make you regret it."

Kouga baulked at the threat and crossed his arms.

Trying to lighten the mood, Kagome said, "You said something about your children?"

"Yeah, the last time we went up against one of Yamatsu's rock titans, he overpowered us and took them all." Kouga exclaimed sadly.

"We know where he is, Kouga-kun. We were just about to go there ourselves. Why don't you join us?" Kagome suggested.

Not seeing anything wrong with the plan, Kouga nodded.

"Yes!" Shiori exclaimed, making Inuyasha growled.

Just to piss off Inuyasha more, Kouga winked seductively at the young hanyou, making her blush more.

Inuyasha balled his fists and took off after the fleeing wolf. "I saw that!"

Sango and Kagome got on Kirara, while Shiori and Miroku traveled on the ground. Kohaku rode on Kurai and together they took off.

"Don't worry, Kurai. We'll get your siblings back. I promise." Kohaku said to his friend.

Kurai snorted. _When I find Yamatsu, I'm going to tear him apart…_

Author's Notes: A very satisfying chapter I think. Lots of things that don't quite add up but if anyone can figure it out, it's Sesshoumaru! As for Kouga, the years have been good to him and he's right back to flirting with woman again. It's a miracle him and Miroku don't get along more than they go, huh? I really like the relationship that's building between Kurai and Kohaku, don't you? Okay, I obviously have a bloated ego, so I'll shut up now.


	17. History Repeats Itself

Inuyasha's Kin and the Son of Darkness 

**History Repeats Itself**

Sesshoumaru traveled through the sky as quickly as he could. While in his father's study, he'd discovered something chilling that demanded his immediate attention. Mikaboshi, now in Yamatsu's body, would want more than mere youkai to build his army with. Other than the realm of the dead and hell, there was a third realm where creatures, including gods and demons, that did horrific things were sent. It was a kind of purgatory, named Gakido, where they could never be able to escape…without, that is, an immense amount of both horiki (sp?) (the holy power monks and priestess have) and yoruyoku, the empowering strength behind demons. Word had already reached Sesshoumaru's ears of Shaoran's capture, as well as Kagome's ransom demand. Should he acquire these two things, it's possible Mikaboshi would have the path to Gakido opened.

All the souls would be freed and under Mikaboshi's command. Sesshoumaru could deduce that, being spirits, their powers would be limited. So, the fact that Mikaboshi was raising an army of any demons he could find, they were to be used as hosts for the released spirits.

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru knew the one place where Mikaboshi would have to perform the ceremony. It was where Sesshoumaru and his father had once fought Mikaboshi…over Inuyasha.

The strength of a demon was renowned, but what was more powerful – even if Sesshoumaru wouldn't admit it himself, was a half-breed of hanyou. Once word had gotten to Mikaboshi's ears of a hanyou being born from such a powerful youkai, he immediately set out to kidnap baby Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru, merely a teenager then, fought bravely besides his father in his full form, against Mikaboshi back then. Sesshoumaru never said anything to Inuyasha before because his father had succeeded in banishing Mikaboshi from Earth forever.

Now that Yamatsu had foolishly summoned Mikaboshi back to this plain, the god of evil's purpose was exactly the same as before.

Looking behind him, Sesshoumaru saw Rin sleeping soundly on Aun's back. She had helped him read hundreds of books without sleep and now she was exhausted. He smiled to himself. She looked so cute sleeping like that. Of course, that was something else he would never admit either.

Coming to the site he remembered from long ago, he landed down in the forest and waited for Aun to land as well. "Rin." He said.

Jolting from her sleep, Rin rubbed her eyes and dismounted Aun groggily. "Hai Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"We're here. Get ready."

Snapping awake in an instant, Rin began taking out her things from Aun's back and tucked her short sword in its sheath. Rubbing Aun on the nose she snuggled the loyal creature. "Stay here until we come back, okay?"

Aun let out a sad sounding whine and hung his heads. He didn't like to leave his mistress alone for any amount of time, because most of the time she was getting herself into hordes of trouble with a capital "T".

Going to Sesshoumaru's side, Rin looked ahead. "What are we looking for?"

Narrowing his eyes, even though he couldn't see it, the white haired youkai knew there was a barrier just a few feet away. With his scent, he also caught whiff of his brother nearby as well. "Nothing. Now we wait." He said simply.

Short and to the point. Rin knew her master well enough not to question him. So she would wait. As long as she was by his side she was happy.

Sango set down and Kagome dismounted a few yards from the glowing barrier. "Is this it?" The taijiya asked.

Kagome nodded but said nothing.

Shiori whistled from Miroku's side. "That's some shield."

Inuyasha crackled his knuckles and pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath. "Say no more." As soon as the fang transformed, it began turning a deep blood red. Jumping up into the air, he let out a war cry and brought it down hard against the barrier.

The sword hit the shield and began crackling as it attempted to break through.

Miroku gasped as Inuyasha struggled. "Is it that strong!?"

Kouga scoffed and crossed his arms. "Shows how much use Dog crap is to us."

Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha pressed harder, but in a flash was thrown back into the forest. Not being able to land on his feet, he tried to aim his fall and ended up landing on Kouga.

The wolf pack leader went down hard and growled as Inuyasha recovered and dusted himself off. "I see we found _your_ only good use." The hanyou said with a smirk.

Kouga balled his fists and was about to punch the living daylights out of Inuyasha when Kagome looked over with a glare, her bow and arrow already in hand. "Later! We've got business to deal with." Then she pulled back her purity arrow and let it fly. It too hit the barrier and tried penetrating the purple hued shield, but sputtered out and died.

"It can't be!" Sango exclaimed. "Kagome-chan's arrows don't work either?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip and tried to think of another plan when Shiori came up with her bow and arrow. "Let's try a double teamed attack."

Smiling, Kagome nodded and pulled another arrow from her quiver. Together, mother and daughter aimed at the barrier and let the arrows fly.

The two purity arrows twirled around each other and became one large ray of light. When it struck the shield, it penetrated half way before the entire barrier shattered like glass.

"Yosh!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"You did it!" Kohaku shot a fist into the air.

"We must move quickly." Miroku reminded them. "Yamatsu no doubt knows his barrier has been broken and will send reinforcements."

Kagome mounted Sango once more and they all rushed in together.

In his darkened lair, Yamatsu smiled – his eyes glowing red. "Sooner than I expected my pet. But I'm grateful none the less." Turning around, Yamatsu approached Shaoran who hung by his wrists on the moist cave wall. "Shall we prepare for them?"

"Why don't you go to hell?" The youth asked instead, tugging on the chains to try and get them to break.

Yamatsu chuckled, amused at the fighting spirit still apparent in the boy and raised two bony fingers to the hanyou's head. Black lightning lanced out and struck Shaoran's forehead.

The pain was short and Shaoran growled at his captor. "What the hell was that for!?"

Where the lightning had danced across his skin, the marking of Mikaboshi was left behind. "You will see soon enough." Yamatsu promised.

Sesshoumaru sensed the barrier's destruction and began walking in without a word.

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin exclaimed in a whisper. "Wait for me!" Then she unsheathed her sword and went on alert.

Upon entering the camp, Sesshoumaru's lungs were filled with the disgusting smell of half eaten remains and youkai body stench. It was almost too much for his senses. The first campfire they came across had four ogre youkai.

One of them looked up, surprised to see a human in the camp and pointed. "What are you doing… "

His companions had barely turned around when Sesshoumaru raised an arm, beheading the youkai who'd spoken with his green whip, cutting off his sentence midway. Before the rest could react, Sesshoumaru had _disarmed_ two others and Rin came in to finish the job with a jab through the stomach.

The last Sesshoumaru used his poison claw attack and ran it through the thick green throat of his victim. The ogre gurgled as blood spurted out of his mouth and down his chin before falling over and dying besides his friends.

Rin flicked her sword to get off any block blood residue and looked to Sesshoumaru. "I don't think anyone else saw us."

Sesshoumaru nodded and advanced deeper into the massive camp. He only hoped he ran into Yamatsu first before Inuyasha. What he had started ages before, he would finish.

Kouga jumped over Inuyasha as the hanyou slid underneath him and slashed at another youkai that was sent against them. "So much for stealth!" He shouted.

Inuyasha jumped into the air and released a kazu no kizu, vaporizing dozens more before answering. "If you had the sense to be quiet when we were coming in!" He accused.

"How was I supposed to know there'd be this many in hiding!?" The wolf youkai defended himself.

Sango threw Hiraikotsu and beheaded two more air born youkai. "It's no wonder so many villages fell so quickly!"

"It is impressive." Miroku agreed, batting one with his staff and using one of his ward papers on another. "Unfortunately we don't have too much more time."

Kohaku, still atop Kurai, looked around. "Do you smell them anywhere?"

Kurai nodded and dashed away from the battle.

Kagome gasped and saw the child leave. "Kohaku! Wait!" She launched another bow into the sky and took off after him. The light exploded and any youkai caught in its rays instantly vanished.

Shiori threw one chakram, then the other. Two youkai were slashed open by one round disk spinning their way, while a third was split through the mouth all the way until it fell dead, the upper part of its mouth falling at its side.

Kohaku approached the waterfall and paused a moment before Kurai jumped through the falling waves. Inside, a few passages were open to them and following his siblings' scent, Kurai took off down the one on the furthest left.

A few moments later, Kagome jumped through the waterfall, coughing out the water that had made its way into her nose. Looking back and forth, she wondered where Kohaku might've gone and went down the middle passageway.

Kurai sped faster and faster until they came to a single barred off cell. He saw all five of his siblings lying asleep inside. _Minna!_

Hearing their brother's "voice", the wolves awoke and approached the gate. _What are you doing here?_

_ Where is father?_

While Kurai tried to answer their questions, Kohaku dismounted and took out his sickle and chain. "Hang on one minute. We'll have you out of there." He spun his weapon and threw it at the lock. It split into two and the wolves were sent free.

_Thank you, son of Miroku._ One said.

Kurai turned to his friend. _They thank you, but we have to get back. The battle was not fairing well for father or the others. _Kurai didn't mind translating. He and Kohaku had formed a strong bond growing up together; a bond that allowed the human boy to understand Kurai's thoughts, but not his other siblings.

Kohaku nodded and mounted Kurai once more before taking off towards the waterfall. As they approached the fork in the cave, Kurai stopped the sniffed the air. "What is it?"

_The priestess has been through here._ The wolf replied.

"What? Kagome-sama must've followed us." Turning to the other wolves, he pointed to the waterfall. "Kouga and Inuyasha are out there, along with everyone else. I'm going to go after Kagome-sama."

The wolves nodded and jumped through the crashing waves.

Holding on tightly to Kurai's fur, Kohaku held his sickle tightly in his right hand, in case they ran into other problems.

In the middle of battle, Inuyasha spun around and tried to find Kagome. "Where'd the hell she go now!?"

Sango flew by on Kirara and stopped midair above the hanyou. "I saw her follow Kohaku off in that direction!" She threw hiraikotsu once more and looked down sadly.

Inuyasha understood completely. "I'll bring them both back."

"Arigatou." Catching her boomerang on the rebound, the taijiya added. "We'll handle things out here. Go and stop Yamatsu!"

"Right!" Inuyasha took off following Kagome's scent. He quickly came to the waterfall and after jumping through, dashed down the middle passage. "If Yamatsu even thinks about touching her, I'm going to do to him what I did to Naraku…but far worse." He swore.

Outside as Kouga batted away more youkai, his pups came up and began giving their aide. He smiled and knew he didn't have to say any more. As long as they were safe and unharmed, they would fight with all their spirit and soul. These were children any wolf youkai would be proud of. "Let's take it to 'em!" He shouted, throwing himself into the fray again.

It was then that Sesshoumaru and Rin made their appearance from the far end of the clearing. Rin gasped upon seeing everyone battling and began beheading those youkai closest to her.

Miroku hit another youkai with his staff and smiled upon seeing the duo. "Rin! Sesshoumaru! What are you two doing here?"

"Are you saying you don't want our help?" Rin quipped, stabbing another in the shoulder before kicking it off her sword.

"If you want to call what he's doing "fighting"!" Kouga growled, punching another lowly youkai in the face before one of his sons came and bit the throat to finish it off.

Sesshoumaru scoffed and unsheathed Tokijin. With a single wave, the blue energy eradicated five more youkai and continued towards Kouga.

"Shit!" Kouga deftly jumped out of the way and glared at the cocky demon. Somehow he could see how Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were related. At one time or another, both had fired off their powerful attacks without thinking of the little people. Or as Inuyasha had admitted, purposefully aiming for the little people, namely Kouga and his big mouth. "Don't expect me to thank you!" He shouted before returning to battle.

Sesshoumaru put Tokijin away and walked to where he knew Yamatsu was hiding.

Rin stayed behind and helped everyone fight the youkai. She knew Sesshoumaru would want to go on ahead alone anyway. But inside she feared for his safety. _Be careful, Sesshoumaru-sama…_

Inuyasha ran through the passageway, somehow remembering doing the exact same thing when Kagome had been taken from him by Onigumo. When he got to the cavern, he saw Kagome and Kohaku, along with Kurai, standing in front of a chasm. On the other side was Yamatsu, just as the hanyou remembered him. But besides him was someone Inuyasha didn't recognize.

"Let him go, Yamatsu!" Kagome pulled an arrow from her quiver and readied her bow. "I won't ask you again!"

"Shaoran!" Kohaku tried to get the youth to respond.

Right now the white haired hanyou was standing still besides Yamatsu, not restrained in any way, but with his head bowed.

"Ah, the last of my audience arrives." Yamatsu said smugly as Inuyasha bolted into the room.

"What the hell's going on here!?" He demanded, pulling Tetsusaiga down in front of him.

"I've prepared everyone a little welcoming gift before the real festivities begin. Shaoran? Why don't you greet our guests?"

Head slowly rising, everyone gasped when Shaoran's eyes, no longer golden, flashed red and his fangs exposed themselves when he hissed at his enemies.

"Shaoran!" Kagome exclaimed in horror. "Inuyasha! That's…!"

With the long claws and intense aura, Inuyasha knew exactly what that was. "He's turned into a full demon…but how!?"

Kohaku pointed to the glowing black mark on the hanyou's head. "Yamatsu's infused him with the power of Mikaboshi!"

Growling low, Shaoran raised one claw and jumped into the air, clearing the ten-foot chasm with one leap. Kurai reacted instantly, jumping to the side with Kohaku. Inuyasha jumped forward as well and scooped up Kagome into his arms before his son crashed down on the spot she had just been in. Rocks spewed everywhere but it didn't seem to slow down the youth at all.

Putting Kagome down quickly, Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga and blocked the next fury of swipes Shaoran sent their way. Sparks flew as the dog fang met the powerful claws of the demon. "Wake up would ya!? Yamatsu's got you controlled!"

But Shaoran didn't reply. He only jumped up, rebounding off the cave walls, before ramming into Inuyasha again.

Inuyasha was thrown back and had to flip midair to clear the chasm.

Kagome gasped as Shaoran landed right in front of her and snarled in her direction. "Shaoran…"

Snorting, the young hanyou turned towards Inuyasha and leapt over to attack him again.

_It's just like before, when Inuyasha changed into a full demon himself. Except, Shaoran doesn't have a Tetsusaiga to get his youkai blood under control and I doubt Inuyasha's would even work for him!_

Kagome felt the same fear and pain of loss as she did back then. _He didn't even recognize me…his own mother…_ Kagome wanted to help in the battle as father and son faced each other in a stand off, but she didn't want to hurt her own son!

Looking over she saw Yamatsu watching the battle with a smile. _This is all because of him!_ Aiming her arrow at the youkai lord, Kagome released the purity weapon. "You bastard!"  
Yamatsu barely glanced in her direction, when he raised a hand stopping the arrow in mid arc.

"Nani!?" Kagome gasped.

Slowly the arrow turned around and shot back at the archer.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, but was too far away to help.

"Kurai!" Kohaku had barely spoken the wolf's name when the youkai jolted into action, closing the distance between them and the priestess.

Just as the arrow was about to hit Kagome, Kurai snagged her by her collar and jumped to the side. Kohaku cried out as the arrow pierced his arm instead and almost fell from his mount as Kurai skidded to a halt. _Kohaku! Kohaku! _The wolf called out, releasing the priestess.

Kagome ran over to the boy and slowly lowered him to the ground. "Kohaku-kun! I'm so sorry!"

Gritting his teeth, he forced a smile. "Mother and father wouldn't have forgiven me if I let you get hurt, Kagome-sama…"

Kagome felt the tears before they came and turned to see Shaoran still growling at his own father, not yet recognizing his own flesh and blood. _What are we gonna do? How are we gonna get out of this one?_

Author's Note: Interesting match up no? Father versus son? More surprises in store for chapter 18, though I think people are finally getting bored with this story. It seems no one reviews anymore. Ah well, there go my 15 minutes of fame…


	18. Author's Note

Inuyasha's Kin and the Son of Darkness

Author's Notes: I really appreciate everyone reviewing and encouraging me to go on. I've sat down and concentrated really hard to get over my writer's block and here's the next chapter. Again, arigatou minna!

Chapter Title

Miroku spun his staff to beat back yet another demon and reached back into his robes for more ward papers, but gasped when he found none. "I don't believe we will be able to last much longer in these conditions." He said in a calm voice.

Kouga punched another youkai in the face with an uppercut and kicked the body away for his children to finish off. "Speak for yourself, monk! I was born for battle!" Just as he said this, another demon tackled him from behind and smashed his face in the dirt. "Damn it!" Kouga spun around and kicked the demon into the air before one of his daughters jumped across and slashed the creature's throat, severing the head from the body.

Rin and Shiori were back to back as they faced off with yet more of Yamatsu's army. "Why would he bother gathering such a large army and keep them all in hiding?" Rin wondered while she stabbed another foolish youkai that charged in, thinking the girls were helpless.

"I don't get it either." Shiori agreed. "Usually warlords like him flaunt their power and show of strength." She let out a war cry and released her weapons. Controlling them with her yoruyoku, the two round blades spun around the girls in a wide arc, bisecting anything close to either human or hanyou. "He has to have another reason!" She shouted when she caught them again.

"Sesshoumaru-sama'll know. He'll stop Yamatsu right in his tracks!" Rin said victoriously as she kicked a demon back and threw him into Shiori when the hanyou-girl spun and sliced its head vertically up the middle.

"Don't forget! My dad's in there too! He'll have to fight for the right to kill off that ugly bastard!" Shiori smirked as the girls ran off to find more victims.

Inuyasha had his hands full blocking Shaoran's attacks and gritted his teeth as he held back from fighting back. "You need to come to your senses before I do it for you!" He raised a knee and landed a hit to the wild youth's gut. When the hanyou doubled over, Inuyasha grabbed him by the back of his clothes and threw him into the cavern wall.

"Marvelous, isn't it?" Yamatsu relished in the fight. "So much strength from even a filthy half breed like him." Scoffing, he corrected himself. "No, he's worse than a half breed, he's a mutt with only a small part of what I can make him become."

Kagome growled as she held Kohaku's injured form in her arms. She'd taken out the arrow, but had nothing on her to treat the bleeding. "I will make you pay for harming my family!"

Kurai roared in agreement and jumped from his friend's side towards Yamatsu. The wolf ran straight at the demon-lord, but when Yamatsu slashed with his black whip, the wolf youkai dodged to the side and bounced off the wall, ramming into him from the side. Kurai was about to bite off Yamatsu's head when Shaoran turned away from Inuyasha and came at Kurai instead.

Kurai didn't see the hanyou-youth coming and was slashed across the side with Shaoran's enlarged claws. Crying out, Kurai felt himself be picked up and held over the chasm, while Yamatsu recovered.

"No Shaoran! Don't!" Kagome pleaded, unable to do anything but watch.

Shaoran only smirked and released the injured wolf's form into the abyss.

Inuyasha acted quickly and jumped over the chasm, skidding to a halt on the other side, Kurai in his arms. He glared at his son as he placed the pup down. "If you won't listen to reason, then I'll just gonna have to kick your ass!" He rushed his son and pulled back his arm…

"Inuyasha! You can't…!" Kagome shouted, still fearing for her son.

Inuyasha ignored her and stared into the red glowing eyes of his son. "Call it tough love if you want, but he has to be taught a lesson! Sankon Tessou!" Slashing with his claws, Inuyasha released five arcs of yellow energy at his berserk son.

Shaoran was hit head on and thrown back again, where he slumped to the floor dazed.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, preparing for more. Inuyasha was cut up in lots of places, but it wasn't pain he couldn't handle. "Don't think I haven't been there, kid." He said. "I know what you're going through but you can be so much more than this. You can be stronger and still be in control of yourself!" He said, still trying to get through to his son…

Shaoran's hunched form laughed and his head shot up as his maniacal laughter echoes throughout the cavern. Standing up, he looked at his father with a wicked smile. It was so unnerving, Inuyasha took an uneasy step back. "What would you know of strength?" He asked in a low voice. "You, who ran away instead of turning to fight…even to save your own family!"

Kagome gasped at the response. "Inuyasha went after the only one he thought could save any of us! Yamatsu is Naraku's son and you shouldn't side with him! Listen to me…!"

"Shut up, wench!" Shaoran spat at his own mother. Tilting his head, he glared at her pleading form. "The power Yamatsu plans to unleash will devour everything in its path. This world is in the end of its days."

Yamatsu laughed at this. "The boy knows what he's talking about. There is no way now any of you will be able withstand _my_ forces…"

"You mean those of Mikaboshi?" Sesshoumaru entered the cavern and for a moment, Yamatsu looked worried. "Yamatsu, son of Naraku, is no longer here…is he?"

When Yamatsu heard this, he started laughing. "Sesshoumaru, the mighty older brother of Inuyasha…I should've just killed you off when you were a weak human."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Half of your forces have already fallen outside. You won't make it out of this cave alive." He promised.

"Really? Those outside were merely to become shells for a great many other far more powerful demons…" Yamatsu revealed.

"_Other_ monsters?" Kagome wondered.

"Come now, why would I want pathetic creatures like that in _my_ army?" He turned to Sesshoumaru. "Except you were wrong about one little thing…I _am_ Yamatsu. That so called powerful God of Evil: Mikaboshi, attempted to take over my body when I chanted that spell…" Yamatsu knew Sesshoumaru had found the shrine and therefore skipped the unneeded information. "What he didn't expect was that being a high level demon, my consciousness was more powerful than his."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, but only fractionally. "…." This creature, whom his father and he were able to banish years ago, was _stronger_ than Mikaboshi?

"I received all of _his_ powers and there was nothing he could do. Truly a sad ending for someone I once thought so grand." Yamatsu shrugged. "But now that everyone is here, I think it's time to begin the main event!" He smirked at Sesshoumaru, daring the dog demon to try and stop him, as he began chanting in the ancient language of the gods.

Kagome got fearful and looked to Inuyasha. "We have to get out of here!" Her instinct was telling her they were in even more grave danger than before.

Inuyasha nodded and turned to his son, just in time to see Shaoran unsheathe his sword and raised it above his head. "What are you…!" When Inuyasha was in his demon form he never resorted to using his weapon. It was always claws and sheer strength, but with the infused power of Mikaboshi, the demon form Shaoran was in was far different than Inuyasha's.

Shaoran twirled around and released three large crimson red swipes of energy with every spin that looked like Sesshoumaru's Tokijin attack. Inuyasha took out his sword and tried to block, but it was too late and the attack tore through his body, haori and all. Struggling to stay on his feet, Inuyasha felt the world spin and he collapsed to one knee.

Sesshoumaru, for once, wasn't standing still and was using Tokijin against the barrier Yamatsu had erected just over the chasm. Inuyasha, Kurai, and the dog demon were on one side while Kagome, Shaoran, Kohaku, and Yamatsu were on the other.

Kagome held Kohaku close and erected a small barrier of her own to prevent any of what Yamatsu was going to do to harm either herself or Sango's only son. When she saw even Sesshoumaru couldn't break it, she looked at Inuyasha as he looked at her. "Get out of here…" She begged in a whisper, her voice going hoarse over the course of the battle.

"I won't leave you…" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. He used his sword to push himself to his feet and saw Yamatsu still wasn't finished casting his spell. "We have to break the barrier somehow!" He could see Shaoran on the other side, standing with his sword across his shoulders. _I've only got one chance at this…_

Sesshoumaru momentarily stopped his attacks and looked over at his little brother. The symbol on Inuyasha's forehead glowed red from the time of passing his father's trial all those years ago. Sesshoumaru could see Inuyasha gather as much of his remaining yoruyoku as possible and glare at his son.

"Shaoran, wake up! DAMN IT!!" Closing his eyes, the father dog demon unknowingly sent a wave at energy from his symbol to the black mark of Mikaboshi's on his son's forehead. The beam melted through Yamatsu's barrier – being not a physical attack – or even a demonic attack. This was the secret power passed down through Inuyasha from his father, now to his son.

The black symbol flickered and shattered into nothing, causing the boy to collapse to his knees. In its place, a new symbol, resembling Inuyasha's, glowed bright red for all to see.

Inuyasha fell to his knees as well, but forced a smile when he saw his son's eyes return to normal. "Nice…to have…you back…"

Shaoran felt his claws retract, as well as his fangs, and looked worried at his father. "D-Dad? You came back?"

"Of course…stupid kid…" Closing his eyes, Inuyasha collapsed in a heap on the stone floor.

"Dad!" Shaoran stood up in surprise.

"Now is not the time to get emotional." Sesshoumaru said from his side of the barrier. "We must still defeat Yamatsu." He spoke coldly, like always, but on the inside he was furious. Even now when he was so close, he could not exact his revenge on the one who cause not only him harm, but Rin as well.

"Shaoran, you have to prevent him from finishing the spell!" Kagome was relieved beyond words to see her son safe and back to normal, but they were running out of time.

"Right!" Shaoran took one last moment to look at his father before turning to Yamatsu. "I'm ending this once and for all Yamatsu!" He took one step forward when the chasm next to him started to glow hellish red. "What the…"

Yamatsu's chant got louder and faster, causing the chasm to glow more.

Kagome gritted her teeth as she felt her energy leave her. "S-something's…wrong…" She fought to keep up her barrier, but it shattered into bright pink crystals and the priestess collapsed over Kohaku's already unconscious form – the poor boy loosing too much blood to stay awake. A pink orb, containing all her powers, flew into the chasm where it disappeared.

"M-Mom!" Shaoran fell to one knee and felt his own energy leave him.

Inuyasha tried to get up, but some invisible force kept him down. "W-what's going on?"

Sesshoumaru directed all his energy to keeping himself upright, but it was not an easy task. "In order…to summon the spirits of…Gakido…he needed the priestess'…holy powers…and enough…demon yoruyoku to complete the spell." Gritting his teeth, he continued. "You gave yours up…and were useless…to him."

Shaoran caught on. "T-that's why he needed us…" Inside, something clicked. _That means…! Shiori!_

Outside the demons the group were fighting all grabbed their heads in pain and ceased their attacks. "What's going on!?" Rin wondered, feeling no ill effects of her own.

"Kirara?" Sango asked when her pet roared out in pain and fell from the sky. "Ahhh!" Flipping off just in time, Sango landed next to Miroku as he ran to her side, and saw Kirara collapse.

"Their yoruyoku's being drained!" Turning to the cave where Inuyasha had disappeared, Miroku could see a large black sphere grow and envelope the entire battlefield. Miroku felt his own powers drain, but it only left him slightly fatigued and he staggered a little.

Sango steadied him and looked at the black orb. "What can we do!?" She exclaimed.

Miroku tried to keep his eyes open but he too soon passed out. "You have to…"

"Miroku!" Sango cried out when a blue orb left his body went into the cave

Kouga held one fist against the ground, not daring to give in to anything without a fight. "Heh, this old geezer thinks he can get rid of us like this…?" All around he saw his kin held against the ground and unable to get up. "That bastard!"

Rin turned and saw Shiori collapse as something black came out of her body. "Shiori-chan!" She caught the hanyou as she fell, but watched in horror as her demonic essence flew through the rock into the cave.

Energy gathered and gathered and when Yamatsu was close enough, he opened his eyes and laughed. "The entire world will be mine for the taking!"

"Shaoran! Do it now!" Sesshoumaru shouted angrily as his powers weakened and he was finally forced to one knee.

Shaoran grasped his sword tightly and reached for his dagger with his other hand. Thankfully, Yamatsu felt in no danger when he returned the boy's weapons to him in order to make him a better fighting machine. Shaoran's own essence was being sucked by the void before them, but the youth wouldn't give up. "This… is for what you've done to me!" He threw the dagger and it embedded itself in Yamatsu's chest.

Yamatsu was in shock, but the wound was not like threatening. "You still think you can stand up against _me_?"

"I_ will_ make you suffer!!!"Shaoran shouted as he rushed in and slashed with his sword. One slash cut diagonally across Yamatsu. "That was for my sister!" He slashed the other way, "That was for my mother." Yamatsu held a hand over his black bleeding wound as blood dripped out of his mouth, but still he could say nothing. Shaoran glared at him and shouted, "And _this_ is for my father!" Beheading the demon before he knew what was even happening, Yamatsu's body fell as his head flew and fell into the chasm.

Bouncing on the walls as it fell, Yamatsu's head disappeared in the bottomless red glow. "You are too late…the gate is open…" His mouth widened into a smile…then he was gone.

The barrier blocking Sesshoumaru shattered and he was able to rise to his feet once more. "We have to close the gate before the creatures find a way through to this realm." He said calmly.

Inuyasha took a few needed breaths and pushed himself to his feet as well. "But how?" He jumped over the chasm and landed by Kagome's side, just as she moaned and opened her eyes. "Kagome…are you alright?"

She was weak and could barely keep her eyes open, but she nodded. When she saw the chasm still open and the power being released causing the cave they were in to collapse, she gasped. _If the spirits of Gakido come over to this side…we won't stand a chance!_ "W-we have to seal it."

"What do we have to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can do it…but I'm gonna need your help…" She slowly placed Kohaku on and ground and with Inuyasha's aide, stood on her feet. "I can seal it…but I still don't have any horiki to do it with…"

Kurai shook his head and stood on all fours. _Then you shall have mine._ He knew she couldn't hear him, but to get his point across, he began gather what yoruyoku he had left and began sending it to the priestess. He knew his human friend would want to him to help.

Shaoran jammed his sword down into the rock and began channeling his yoruyoku towards his mother as well.

Sesshoumaru scoffed but raised a hand and began sending his blue energy at the priestess as well. He knew that she innately had the ability to convert yoruyoku into horiki. It would also explain her early ability to purify the shards of the Shikon no Tama.

Outside, Shiori had awaken, much to Rin's relief and could feel the gathering of power, but this time she felt her mom's presence asking for her assistance. "Everyone…give me your energy and I'll give it to my mom…we have to seal off the underworld…this time for good."

"What do you mean? How do you know?" Kouga asked unbelieving. When she turned and winked at him, he shrugged. "I'm convinced."

Miroku took a deep breath and held his prayer beeds in front of him. Even though his kazaana had been sealed many years ago, he still kept them to channel his power. Kirara, who walked dutifully by her mistress' side, roared in agreement and began sending her yoruyoku towards Shiori as well.

Slowly the hanyou began to glow pink as she sent more and more energy to Kagome. "That's it! Just a little more!"

Kouga turned to his kin, who up until now stood by doing nothing, and growled. "Don't just sit there or it'll be you the pack eats next!" He threatened.

His children whined, but abided and joined in the efforts.

Inuyasha held up his sword as Kagome explained to him. "When I give the word, use Bakuryuuha to seal off the chasm."

"Right." He walked over to where Yamatsu's body still As he stared into the flames that grew and licked up out of the cavern, he could hear a frighteningly familiar voice.

"Inuyasha…it seems fate has seen fit to release me from my prison."

Gasping, the hanyou couldn't believe it. "N-Naraku!"

In the flames of hell, the head of Naraku's spirit could be seen. "I will destroy you and your children, so that they too may witness the true tortures of the underworld firsthand."

Kagome finally had enough energy and threw her hands forward, sending the pink beam towards her beloved, fusing it into the blade of Tetsusaiga. "Now! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha jumped up and glared at Naraku as he neared the surface. "Not in this lifetime, Naraku! Bakuryuuha!" Slashing, the whirlwinds of pink energy erupted from the dog fang and raising an arm to block the debris, Inuyasha could see the two sides of the chasm slowly get closer and the tornados began crumbling the side of the chasm, breaking off huge chunks of rock.

The cavern began rumbling and Shaoran gasped, sheathing his weapon. "We have to get out of here or we'll be crushed!" Kurai, though still wounded, jumped over to Kagome and lifted Kohaku from the floor. When he saw Inuyasha picked up Kagome, the group all made their way out of the passageways.

Sango gasped when she saw sections of the cave collapse and shouted, "Kohaku!"

"Sesshoumaru-sama is still in there!" Rin exclaimed. "And Kagome-sama too!"

"I'll get her!" Kouga made ready to play hero when Inuyasha leapt through the last of the cave and merged on the other side of the waterfall.

"Too late, you wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha smirked in victory, Kagome sweatdropping in his arms.

"When did this become a contest?" She wondered when he put her down.

"Since you kept getting kidnapped all the time." Inuyasha replied as a matter of fact.

Behind him, Kurai ran to Sango's side and placed her son carefully on the floor. _I am sorry I was unable to protect him._ He bowed his head to show his shame.

Sango was worried for her son, but as she dressed the wound with her sash, she patted the wolf on the head. "You did well. Thank you for bringing him home safe."

Miroku nodded. "We owe you a lot, Kurai. We could not ask for a better friend."

"Hey, what about me!?" Kouga crossed his arms. "It's like this all the time! I never get any credit!"

Rin came over and smiled. Though she was covered in cuts and scrapes and even some blood from her enemies, she still looked beautiful. "Thanks for your help, Kouga."

Shiori rolled her eyed and crossed her arms. "I thought she liked Uncle Sesshoumaru…" She whispered to herself.

When Sesshoumaru emerged from the waterfall last, Rin ditched Kouga and ran to her master's side. "Sesshoumaru! You're okay!" She wanted to hug him, but stopped herself and cleared her throat. "I mean…I knew you would be."

Sesshoumaru let out the tiniest of smiles, but wouldn't dare tell her how relieved he was with everyone watching. "Let us go Rin." He said instead, walking in the opposite direction of the group.

"Hai!" She smiled and walked dutifully by his side.

When Kouga was once again left alone, he growled in annoyance and would've shouted something at the departing dog demon, when Shiori came over and held onto his arm. "Kouga-kun, I'll take care of those wounds if you like…"

Inuyasha raised a fist and was already running over to retrieve his daughter. "The hell you will!"

Kouga quickly scooped up Shiori and began running back towards the refugee camp. "I'm sure I could show her all sorts of _new_ things before you ever caught us, Dog Crap!" The wolf leader shouted in response as he made his getaway.

After Inuyasha, Kouga's children chased after the dog demon hanyou, long ago learning from their father that he was fare game…

"If you guys lay one hand on him, I'm gonna have to kick all your asses!" Shaoran warned to the pack as he chased after them in order to protect his father.

Kagome went up to Sango's side as the taijiya carefully placed her son on Kirara's back. "Why do I feel it'll more difficult to deal with _them_ than a god-infused-demon?" The priestess wondered.

Miroku sighed. "Cause it will be…"

Sango laughed and got on Kirara behind her son. "Well, I'll see what I can do before you guys get there." She promised, taking to the skies back home.

Miroku shrugged and turned to Kagome. "Shall we?"

Kagome nodded, but turned back to the remaining rubble. "You think it'll stay sealed this time? Now not only does it contain Naraku, but his son. If someone were to open it…"

"Then we will always be here to make sure that doesn't happen." He assured. "Because any one of us would die to protect the other, we can be at peace knowing we have the power to protect those we love and they, in turn, will always be there to protect us. That is what family's all about."

Kagome allowed herself a smile before she turned to her long time friend. "Yes, this is our family. And now that I have it back, I won't let anything happen to it." Together Kagome and Miroku walked casually back to the camp, not wanting to be there when Inuyasha fought Kouga, or his sons and daughters fought him, _or_ when Shaoran fought off the cubs. _It's going to be a long night…_

Author's Notes: This is NOT the end. I repeat, there is a final chapter, an epilogue if you will, that will hopefully bring what has become a classic, well-loved series to its closure. No more sequels, no more continuations, and for all those who hated me for the last chapter, no more cliffhangers. But stayed tuned for the last chapter! Will Kagome and Inuyasha regain their lost time? Will Sesshoumaru admit his feelings to Rin? Will Kouga get Shiori or will Inuyasha send him to the underworld instead? All that waiting in chapter 19!


	19. Back to Normal

**Inuyasha's Kin and the Son of Darkness**

**Back to Normal**

The group sat around a fire back at the refugee camp, tending to their wounds and talking about good times. Of course Sesshoumaru and Rin weren't there, but they knew those two were still a part of their family and their thoughts went out to them.

Inuyasha was still upset that Kouga acted all perverted around his daughter, but after Kagome had explained to him that the wolf demon was only doing it to upset Inuyasha, he quickly stopped and swore the next chance he got, he'd tell Ayame. Knowing her temper, Kouga's suffering by her hand was as good as given.

"It's been so long, I still can't believe the family's all together again." Shiori smiled happily.

Sango had Kohaku sleeping in her lap as she stroked his hair, but nodded to her adopted niece. "Now we can finally start a real village with everyone here and protect them as our own family grows."

"This has been an eye-opening experience though." Miroku said quietly. "If Mikaboshi was indeed the god of evil and there is still Amaterasu out there…how many other gods exist to cause trouble other than the demons we find ourselves dealing with usually?"

Kurai whined sadly. Though Kouga and his siblings had returned to their pack, he would remain by his counterpart's side, in order to protect him at all times.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Whoever tries anything, we'll just kick their ass like we did Yamatsu's. What's the big deal?"

"Well, you heard Sesshoumaru, right?" Kagome spoke up. "He knew your powers would be useless, so he targeted our children. If he knew, other demons and gods will know as well. And they will come."

Shaoran held the same expression as his father and crossed his arms. "So what? Who can beat Dad's Bakuryuuha and my powerful attacks combined?" He asked cockily.

Inuyasha smirked and raised a fist. "Damn right!"

Kagome sighed and bowed her head in submission, when an odd feeling crept into her senses. Looking up quickly, she could see the stars hanging in the night sky and was reminded of that time way back when she looked up and wondered if she'd truly be with Inuyasha or if he would choose Kikyou. _A lot's changed since then…_ She admitted. Inside her, the Shikon no Tama was trying to tell her something.

Frowning, Inuyasha looked over as Kagome stood up looked curiously around. "What's up?" His inquiry got everyone else looking at the priestess.

Identifying the feeling that up until now hadn't been felt in over two decades, Kagome smiled and looked down at her hanyou. "The well." She said simply.

The comment got everyone to gasp, but Inuyasha was shocked most especially. "W-what do you mean!?" He got up.

Kagome, annoyed, raised a fist and shouted back. "What do you think I mean!? Why do you always have to be like this!? Are you really that stupid, cause it's a miracle you've survived THIS long! Yes, the well! It's been activated!" She replied hotly.

"What's going on?" Shiori stood up, worried, along with her twin brother.

"You're not…leaving us, are you?" Shaoran asked.

Her anger leaving her as she turned to her son, Kagome smiled and placed a hand on each of her children's shoulders. "We don't belong here. We've missed out on the two of you growing up and Kohaku coming into this world." She explained kindly. "Yamatsu's magic took away those years, but we've been given a chance to regain our lost time."

"Regain…our lost time…?" Inuyasha echoed softly to himself. It was something he once longed for when Kikyou had pinned him to Goshinboku. Now he actually had the chance?

Miroku nodded, but stayed seated. "We understand." His wife gave an encouraging nod. "It's not like this is forever."

"You've changed history by destroying Yamatsu here. Perhaps he will not exist in your time." Sango mentioned.

Kagome shook her head. "No, he will still exist, but we know now what will happen…if he is allowed to survive."

Inuyasha punched his palm with a determined expression. "Say no more."

"Dad…but you just got back here." Shaoran said sadly.

Inuyasha came up and crossed his arms, refusing to show love in front of so many people. "I'm not sure what will happen to this time when we return, but if we don't come back you have to be the one to protect Sango and Miroku, your sister and Kohaku. They will need your strength."

Shaoran knew crying was for humans, so he nodded and accepted his assignment. "I understand."

"Yosh!" Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome came over and Inuyasha routinely place her on his back. "Be strong and here's to the future." She waved and said goodbye to the family she'd just regained but now had to give up for another, different family.

_But that's okay, because they will always live on inside my heart._

Back at his castle, Sesshoumaru sat in silence and contemplated the fall of his enemy. He'd long sensed the well's activation, being so close to it, and knew his brother would soon be returning to his rightful time. He had found true happiness with his human, a happiness Sesshoumaru understood his father felt deeply for Inuyasha's mother. Now the dog demon prince felt something for the human who'd come into his life quite mysteriously, but remained loyally and would forever be by his side.

Raising his head, he saw Rin enter his chambers, as previously summoned, and watched as she walked to the single window in his room. "I wonder how everyone's doing right now." She commented. "Kohaku-kun was wounded pretty badly."

Sesshoumaru stood and walked up behind her, towering over her at least a foot if not more. "I'm sure they're fine." He said. "They have each other and my brother is watching over them."

Rin nodded. "Yes, you're right. Maybe when the village gets started, we can go and I can visit Shiori and Shaoran." She replied, cheering up more by the minute.

"Rin."

"Hai?" Rin turned around and immediately regretted it because Sesshoumaru knelt down before her and looked up with piercing golden eyes. Her voice caught in her throat and she felt her cheeks brighten up in embarrassment.

Sesshoumaru sighed and broke his gaze, not wanting to scare her more than assure her. "Rin, you…I…" He stopped. This was not something he was used to and he cursed himself for loosing his composure.

Rin smiled and knew what her master was trying to say. "Me too, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Eh?" He looked up shocked and saw Rin smiling down at him lovingly.

"I…love you too." She giggled and blushed more.

Sesshoumaru's mouth dropped open in shock, but as soon as it caught up with him that she understood his feelings, he enveloped her in his arms and pulled her close. "I will always protect you, Rin. I swear I'll always be there."

"I know." She smiled as tears of joy fell onto his fluffy family heirloom. "I've always known…"

Inuyasha set down outside the well and sure enough it glowed with the blue radiance it did long ago. "So…this is it."

Kagome nodded and raised a fist over her chest. "Wonder what'll happen when we go back."

"Not sure, but we won't know under we try." Inuyasha raised a hand and smiled, Kagome happily placing her hand in his as the two jumped into the portal together.

When the blue glow died down, the Sun Goddess Amaterasu materialized where they were once standing and smiled in hope. "Good luck, Guardians." It was a title they would never hear, but was theirs all the same.

Inuyasha felt himself being pulled in all directions and held Kagome close against his body, refusing to let go. Gritting his teeth, it almost felt like the void was intentionally trying to separate hanyou from human. Kagome cried out trying just as hard to hold onto Inuyasha, but slowly felt her grip loosening. "Kagome! Don't let go!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome flew backwards, her hand still reaching forward as she parted from him faster and faster.

"Kagome!" Though the hanyou had lost sight of her, he still struggled to controlled his spinning and keep track of where he was in the void of time and space. As the winds died down and he felt his feet land on hardened floor once again, the hanyou looked up and saw daylight shining through the top of the well. "Am I…back?" He wondered.

Jumping straight up, he emerged from the well and his sensitive hearing picked up the sounds of battle far off in the distance. "What's going on?" Sniffing the air, he mysteriously could smell Kagome, but she was no where to be found. "Maybe the void just separated us but we both made it to this time." He said aloud.

Jumping into the trees towards the sound of the fighting, Inuyasha's golden gaze befell a frightening familiar sight. All around were hundreds of demons and in the mix were Sango and Miroku fighting them off with little Shippo by their side. Also present were a very young Shiori and Shaoran staying close to their aunt and uncle.

A crash was heard and the hanyou looked over from his perch in a nearby tree and saw Sesshoumaru shatter the Mirror of Uzume still in Yamatsu's possession. "I'm back in the present." He caught on.

Looking across the bodies that lay strewn everywhere, Inuyasha saw himself speaking with Sesshoumaru as his older brother returned from being human to his prideful full demon self. "Do not go to her Inuyasha." His brother warned him.

In his tree, Inuyasha's ears drooped. "He knew. He foresaw what would happen to Kagome and I wouldn't listen." Now the hanyou felt guiltier than ever. Had he listened to Sesshoumaru, maybe Yamatsu wouldn't have gotten away. Gasping, his eyes flashed over to the spoken demon lord as he made his way into his cave as soon as Sesshoumaru confronted him.

When Inuyasha saw his other self run across the battlefield towards Kagome as her horiki grew in magnitude, he jumped from his perch and ran around the field so as not to be seen. If he could destroy Yamatsu now, he'd save the future. He just knew it.

As the half demon reached the edge of the cave and beginning darkness, he heard his shadow exclaim, "KAGOME!" and an explosion of Kagome's priestess powers flew over the battlefield. Clenching his eyes shut, Inuyasha tried to block out his urges to rush to her rescue. If that was indeed his Kagome, he had to believe in her to come through this alive and if not… _If not you can be damn sure I'll find you Amaterasu and I'll save her in the past all over again if I have to. And this time there won't be any trace of Yamatsu to interfere. I swear!_

Rushing inside, he sniffed the air and instantly picked up the weakening Demon Lord. _He probably hasn't combined with Mikaboshi yet which means I can be rid of him in one shot. _"Yamatsu!" Inuyasha shouted.

His voice echoed off the walls, but soon a deep laughter rebounded back at him and Yamatsu emerged from one of the tunnels. They were in the main column of the fortress and below them were several rocky stories of platforms and bridges connecting other tunnels. "Inuyasha. I would've thought you'd jump at the chance to save your _human_ mate."

Inuyasha instantly unsheathed Tetsusaiga and it grew into the powerful demon fang in his grasp. "Kagome can handle her own." He ground. "You I deal with now." He swore.

"Oh? Where did this sudden burst of confidence come from?" Naraku's son questioned.

"I know what you're planning to do and I won't let you go through with it." Inuyasha replied. "If I defeat you here, I'll save everyone I care about. I won't let you summon Mikaboshi here!"

Eyes widening, Yamatsu was openly shocked that the hanyou would know of his plans. Attempting to cover it up, the demon lord unsheathed his own massive sword and held it out in front of him. In truth without the power of the insignia he was at less than half the strength he'd acquired and in no condition to fight the determined half breed. But if he could get away from this, Mikaboshi's power would make him invisible. "So much you know young one. But that alone will not save you!" He leapt up across the crevice and came at the hanyou head on. A small battle he could survive and even weakened, he would make his father proud. "Die Inuyasha!"

Shaking his head, Inuyasha leapt up confidently and raised his sword. "You first! Kazu no Kizu!" Ramming the attack down, the yellow blade of energy flew at Yamatsu just as he was in the middle of the ravine.

Raising his sword to block the attack, Yamatsu was slammed downward into the darkened abyss. From another of the tunnels, Tensaiga came spinning down and landed in the very base of the shaft, embedding itself in the rocky foundation. Inuyasha gasped and landed on one of the bridges and watched as Yamatsu landed on the base right next to the healing sword, but instead of rebounding back towards the hanyou, he found his feet planted to the spot. "What's going on!?" Inuyasha gasped at the same time as his opponent.

A blue aura emanated from the sword and expanded outward across the base and Yamatsu's planted feet. "What the…!?" Soon instead of solid ground, he began to sink into the floor, through the doorway into the realm of the dead that had been opened. "N-No! This cannot be! I was to rule this world! I cannot be contained!"

Inuyasha watched in disbelief as Yamatsu's entire form was lowered into the portal and even as the demon lord gave a last ditch effort to get out, pale hands came out and pulled him down into their world. Moaning and screaming could be heard, but the hanyou wasn't sure if it was all Yamatsu's.

As soon as the portal closed, Tensaiga pulled from of the ground and flew back up, past Inuyasha into the cavern above. Inuyasha followed it and leapt up a level, coming face to face with his older brother as he caught his sword and placed it back in its sheath. "S-Sesshoumaru?"

The older dog demon said nothing, but walked to the edge of the roped walkway to confirm Yamatsu's destruction. "So…you came." He said after a moment. Behind him Rin looked down in amazement, but for once said nothing.

Inuyasha was taken aback. "You…knew?"

"I didn't have a choice. But, now that everything has been taken care of, I will return to the castle." Sesshoumaru replied and turned to leave.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha called out, slowly placing Tetsusaiga back in his sheath. "Thank you."

The older dog demon neither commented, nor acknowledged the praise, but his step did falter a moment, before he disappeared completely into one of the darkened hallways, his human counterpart behind him.

Looking back up, Inuyasha leapt back and forth until he saw the entrance of the cave finally visible. Looking back towards the battlefield, he saw both his children crying at the base of a perfectly crystallized statue of Kagome. Miroku was holding a sobbing Sango and all the while, all Inuyasha could do was smile.

As he approached from the cave, the monk was the first to see him and gasped in surprise. "Inuyasha!" His exclamation brought everyone else's heads shooting up as he finally stopped next to them.

"D-daddy! But didn't you just…" Shiori hiccupped and continued to cry.

Shaoran wiped away his own tears, not wanting his father to see him feel such weakness. "But we just saw you go towards the mountain."

Sango pulled away from Miroku, her eyes already puffy from crying, and looked up at her best friend. "Kagome-chan's still…" Her voice cracked and she closed his eyes in anguish.

Inuyasha walked up to the statue and stared into the expression of his beloved. "Come on." He said softly. "I'm here now." Was all he had to convey. Just like before, a noticeable glow grew from Kagome's neck and cracks appeared in the crystal encasing the priestess. "That's it. I know you can do it."

"M-mommy…" Shiori sniffled and clutched onto her older brother in suspense.

In a flash of light, the pendant bestowed by an old friend broke the spell trapping Kagome and the priestess was set free. Standing before her family, Kagome smiled and looked over at Inuyasha, her knowledge of everything still in her mind. "It's good to be back."

Shiori gasped and rushed forward. "Mommy!"

"Kagome-chan!" Sango exclaimed, her and Shaoran being the next to run forward.

Inuyasha simply stood still and crossed his arms. Shippo rushed up next with his little friend and her older brother. Everything was perfect, just the way it should be.

Kagome parted away from her relieved family and came up to Inuyasha, a smile still on her face. "I could hear you. You trusted me to return to you."

Inuyasha scoffed and looked away in mock discontent. "I just knew you couldn't last long without me. You had to come back. And if you hadn't, I would've made you!"

Giggling, Kagome leaned in and gave Inuyasha a peck on the cheek.

The hanyou blushed unintentionally and shook his head to try and relieve himself of it.

Miroku saw this and smirked. "A shade darker and you would've been the same color as your haori."

Raising a fist, Inuyasha got mad. "You wanna say that again monk!?"

Laughing, Miroku ignored the hanyou's embarrassment and said. "I'd hate to see what color you turn if she kissed you on the lips."

Just the idea made poor Inuyasha blush more, as well as Kagome a bit seeing as the two kept their romance pretty much a secret, and half demon was on monk before anyone could stop the two.

Bending down, Kagome pulled her children into her arms and lifted both up, refusing to let them go. So much had happened to everyone she knew and she still feared for the future. It was a habit she doubted would die anytime soon. But as Inuyasha held Miroku in a chokehold and Kagome mouthed a loud "Osuwari!" she knew they'd handle anything that came their way…together forever.

Author's Notes: Okay that WAS the ending and if I do another Inuyasha story, it will NOT be a trilogy. I think I've sucked this story dry of all it's ideas. Thank you everyone for supporting me and feel free to read my other works (Though the earlier you go, the crappier it gets) . Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!


End file.
